The Adventures of Team TGSN
by Arrix
Summary: My first fanfic. I decided to write about my OC team and how they interact in Beacon (mostly humor based). Romances may come as i see fit. Please enjoy, I do not own RWBY. I would love reviews and feed back too. I have school now so I'll add chapters as I can, this story is not dead. Was recently Proclaimed creator of the Sunflower Ship XD
1. Chapter 1

Tai Blackthorne sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, this is not how he expected his time at Beacon Academy to go. Tai was recently placed in a team with three others after Initiation like all students, and made leader of said group, dubbed Team TGSN (Tungsten) by the headmaster. Currently said team was getting on his nerves. First there was Guinevere Lancer, the prim and proper knight girl. Guinevere was a nice girl in Tai's opinion, being kind to most and using manners most of the time. She was tall and blonde, her hair reaching her lower back. she was currently without her knightly armor and weapons, a rocket propelled lance and a kinetic shield.

At the moment sadly..she was one of the two annoying Tai at the moment, the other was a woman by the name of Svetlana Ursi, a Bear Faunus, and a vulgar on at that. Svetlana was a bit shorter then Guinevere but was intimidating in her own right. She seemed to come from a long line of warriors, back to remnants version of vikings. Her clothing was mostly tunics and trousers made from animal hide with a Ursa hide draped over her shoulders. Her hair was brown and was a bit shaggy, but it fit her lifestyle. Her weapons were also not on her, they were a set of hand axes that ruend into pistols.

Tai listened to the two girls bicker over something that happened this morning, it was mostly Guinevere telling Svetlana it was unbecoming of a woman to walk out of the bathroom with only a towel around her waist, only to Have Svetlana grin and say "you need to flaunt what you got" and with that she groped her own chest to prove a point, making Tai look away with a sigh, his eyes resting on the last member.

The last member of his team was a quiet girl by the name Nirvana Rhapsody. He smiled a bit, at least one of the girls was sane. He noticed the thrum of base coming from the girls headphones that seemed to never leave her earns, it was a wonder how the girl ever heard anything. Nirvana was around a medium height for a female of her age, wearing bright colors that would make her fit in at any club or rave, granted she might be DJing such an event. Her hair seemed to be dyed a multitude of colors and her eyes were bubblegum pink. Her affinity to music also carried over to her weapons, which was a pair of boots that had speakers built in, creating sonic booms whenever she kicked to deal damage.

Tai smiled a bit as he pushed off the wall and chuckled, he might be annoyed with his team...but they were HIS team none the less. Tai was a tall and thin male, his body lean and built for speed. He was dressed in his usually gear, black pants, purple long sleeved shirt, sleeveless black trench coat with fur trim and black boots.  
Tai couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed his two teammates wrestling now on the floor and Nirvana pumped her fist in a silent cheer for the two, not choosing a side. Tai sat on his bed and flopped back, remembering others he had made friends with, a Team of all girls called Team RWBY...and co-ed team called JNPR. Tai's lips moved up into a smile as he shut his eyes, hoping the times to come would be better then the past.

"Welcome to Beacon and the rest of your life Tai" he mumbled to himself and waited for a winner to be proclaimed from the two fighting...which was soon settled when Svetlana stood up victoriously with Guinvere's shirt in her hand

"I WIN MOTHER FUCKERS!" the bear viking screamed.

"PERVERT!" the knight yelled, covering herself with her arms as Tai chuckled, not daring to open his eyes before drifting off to sleep...

* * *

**A/N:Rate and Review please, will update when i can and will try longer chapters :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks for the views so far**,** I'll try to post chapters as often as I can so please Review, tell me who your favorite OC is so far and maybe give me some ideas for future chapters...anyways..time for chapter two...with canon character!**

* * *

Jaune and Ren were currently discussing plans and idea for the night, apparently the females of JNPR were joining tea, RWBY for a sleepover, leaving the guys some time to do as they wish with the room

"Hmmm...My parents did send my gaming system...would could hook that up to the TV..." Jaune offered as the walked "I have 4 controllers and enough games to keep us busy"

Ren seemed to think for a bit before nodding "could be fun...the only person I played with was Nora..and she always one" He wouldn't admit to Jaune he let her win to keep her happy.

As they walked past Team TGSN's room they heard the sounds of two angry females yelling at each other.

"Give be back my scroll you Insufferable savage!" They heard a certain knight yell.

"Nah! You were staring at it like it was the answer to the Universe" they heard a certain Viking girl yell back "I want to see the thing you were do-AGH!" It was soon followed by the sounds of crashing and fighting.

Jaune eeped and looked at the door "T-thank Monty we have two girls that get along" he was clearly afraid of the two women when they fought.

Soon the door to the room opened and a tired looking Tai walked out, shutting the door behind him and pressing his back to it, sliding down "Oh hey Jaune...Hey Ren" he groaned and tilts his head back, looking like crap, his black hair wasn't tied and he looked like he had been hit by a train.

"Everything ok in there?" Jaune asked, eying the door nervously, as if it would come down any moment

"You look like crap" Ren stated with a bored expression, but Tai could see the corners of his mouth fighting a smile, he was clearly amused that he wasn't the only on with a hyperactive friend

"Yeah..they just landed on me while I was sleeping" Tai groaned as rubbed his head "It's only been a little while and I'm already getting tired of being around them all the time"

Jaune and Ren looked at the disheveled team leader of TGSN and then each other in silent agreement "Ok...your bunking with us tonight" Jaune said with a smile.

"Huh?" Tai looked up, blinking the sleep from his eyes "How...Pyrrah and Nora..." He didn't get to finish.

"-are going over to team RWBY's for a sleep over" Jaune finished "So you can come over, get a night of rest and a break from them"

Tai looked up at them and smirked a bit "I'll...yeah I'll be there..." He chuckled as he turned to re-enter his room before they heard a loud thud "Um...can I use your guys shower?" He turned his head to see Ren cover and grin and Jaune chuckled "Sure sure...no one will be in there since its breakfast.

Tai nodded and went off to use Team JNPRs shower.

* * *

After his shower and sneaking into the room for new clothes, He noticed Svetlana and Guinevere were...not there? He simply shrugged and got dress, having no classes today he just wore his normal clothing and headed down to the cafeteria. Once he got there he saw Team RWBY and the girls from JNPR talking about tonight, he also noticed Nirvana with them...must of been invited too since she was the only sane member of his team.

After grabbing some food and sitting down with the J and R of JNPR to talk about tonight. after talking for a bit, Jaune brought up a game he had, they would take turns each time someone died

"Isn't that a rage quit game?" Ren asked, his coffee mug sitting in his palm as he looked at his leader

"Yeah...but when do we ever get mad?" Jaune asked as he finished the last of his eggs "After all your calm,I'm not one to get mad, and Tai deals with..."

Tai simply made a face as this was mentioned "anyways..I think we can handle it..and I know that game" he smiled "this should be an interesting evening.

* * *

Soon enough the evening came. Tai had his things packed into a bag and was ready to go, making sure Nirvana was already gone and that his other two members were battling it out on the floor he lef, locking the door behind him with his scroll so the other two could damage the rest of the school.

He slowly made his way to JNPR's room, hearing the music and laughter from the girls room across the hall "Sounds like Nirvana is keeping them supplied with music" He chuckled, but wondered how his silent teammate interacted with others since she never talk "hmmm..." he shrugged and knocked on team JNPR's door

"E-enter!" a frenzied Jaune answered/

Tai was confused at this till he entered, seeing the two were already gaming and Jaune was clearly losing, soon enough he heard 'GAME OVER' and Jaune threw his controller down "Ren slaughtered me"

The green clad boy simply chuckled a bit, as he set his own down and they welcomed Tai to their dorm. Tai looked the two over and an amused smirk played at his lips "Is Jaune...wearing feetie pajamas?" This earned a proud look from Jaune.

"the ladies love them" he stated with his fake confidence.

"Sure they do" Tai chuckled and flopped down and what he presumed was Pyrrah's bed, since the other was overly pink and overflowing with stuffed animals. Soon enough they switch the game out and the words "Dark Souls" **(I do not own this game) **and they began to play. Each time they died they would trade off, but about an hour in they were dying pretty often

"Damn it!"

"Really?"

"Son of a-"

"I cant...what?"

"No!"

"I got it I got it...nope...damn!"

They continued to play till Ren slowly got up, ejected the disk and dropped it on the floor...before smashing it with a chair. Jaune and Tai just watched at the calmest person in the school killed the game disk, set the chair back in its proper place and sit back down "New game" Ren stated.

"Welcome to Dark Souls" was all Tai had to say on that matter.

* * *

After the Entire Dark Souls Issue, they switched to a more friendly and Co-op game. They were now a few hours into a new game of Borderlands 2 **(Again..don't own this)**. Jaune had picked Commando, Tai was a Mechromancer, and Ren...Psycho. Jaune and Tai gave Ren strange looks that he simply shrugged to "Reminded me of Nora" Tai and Jaune excepted this and they started.

They were currently In the middle of a gun fight when the door opened and a certain red headed spartan walked in

"Hey Pyrrah..what do you ne-MPH!" Jaune was silenced at the spartan grabbed him from the front of his pajamas and planted a kiss right on his lips.

Ren and Tai paused the game and noticed Yang taking pictures by the door "Truth or Dare?" Tai asked

"Yup!" the chipper blonde answered as he grinned "want to join?" she winked at them.

"No thanks...I'm trying to relax..not stress out more" Tai answered as the spartan left and yang shrugged, shutting the door.

Ren and Tai looked at a very frozen Jaune, who didn't seem to notice Tai's hand waving in front of his face "Man down" Tai chuckled as he sat back on Pyrrah's bed "Just hide his character behind a rock...He will snap out of it soon" He tossed the controller to Ren and they continued their game.

A few hours later Jaune snapped out of it, is face red "Welcome back to the world Ladies Man..you leveled up 3 times and we need back up in the boss battle!" Tai chuckled as him and Ren were battling the current boss, Ren looking like he was completely into the game. After hours of playing the three turned off the console and Tai flopped back on Pyrrah's bed 'hmmm...it smells nice...must be her soap or perfume..." Tai thought, not thinking the girl would mind if he used her bed.

Tai heard the game station turn back on and saw Jaune and Ren pick up their controllers "Ren wants to get farther...we will just drag your character along" Jaune said as they started the game.

"Got it..night...or in this case..morning" he saw it was 1 AM. Tai then rolled over and pulled the covers over himself and took in a breath 'this does smell nice...hurry up and make a move on that Spartan Jaune!' Tai thought before slipping into sleep to the sounds of Ren and Juane talking and video game gun fire...

* * *

**Woot! Another chapter finished! So I have been thinking..Tai might need to be put into a pairing with one of the girls at some point...so lets have a vote. Since I dont know how to polling system works just said you choice in the reviews you send. OC's on his team and the Canon girls are allowed, but I would like Ruby, Nora, and Penny to be excluded because of well...being too young, being too hyper, and being a robot...anyways..Fav and Review people!**


	3. A Day with Team RWBY

**Decided to post another chapter today out of boredom, enjoy :3**

* * *

It had been a few days since the guys had their game night and today was a new day...and on filled with classes. Tai had finally managed to make a system so he wouldn't have to deal with the knight and viking in the morning. mostly it was just setting is scroll alarm earlier and setting it on vibrate. After showering and dressing in Beacon's male uniform he headed down to the cafeteria, shutting the door just as the teams alarm went off the and the fighting began...Poor Nirvana being left with the two.

Soon enough Tai was in the cafeteria and was having a nice breakfast with teams RWBY and JNPR, the few days since the game day hadn't gotten rid of the awkwardness between Pyrrah and Jaune yet sadly, but they were able to talk now and both agreed it was all Yang's fault, the latter just giggled mischievously.

After eating he stood up, the rest of his team showing up and going to eat, but before he could talk to them, a certain blonde brawler grabbed him "ah ah ah...we have a class to get to" Yang grinned at him. Sadly Tai had no classes with his own team. He had Port with Yang, Oobleck with Weiss, Leadership class with Ruby and Literature with Blake. He didn't really mind it, it allowed him to be closer friends with them...well all but Weiss..she was a challenge to get along with.

Soon enough Yang and Tai were walking to their first class, listening to Yang talk about the 'Achieve Men' boy bang and their new song 'Nice Dynamite' . Tai simply chuckled then remembered something "hmm...If i remember right...Nirvana got free tickets for their concert this fri-" he was cut off as he was pushed into the wall and pinned by the brawler.

"She what?!" Yang asked "Its sold out! how did she get free tickets?!" he looked at him with a mixture of sadness and confusion

"I don't know..must be her DJ background...but she doesn't want to go so she gave me the tickets" he then saw Yang's eyes flicker and he smiled a bit "you want to go?"

Yang's eyes widen and she squealed like a fan girl "YES!" she then looked at him "wait...two tickets..are you gonna go with me?" she purred teasingly at him

"well...I guess I could go with you...but I would think you would want to take your partner..." Yang gave him a look and he smiled "just tell her its uh...partner bonding?" Yang seemed happy with the answer and they continued to walk.

Soon enough the two were in class, Port giving another one of his tales about his younger years, meanwhile Yang sat next to him on her scroll, gushing to her younger sister about the tickets. Tai chuckled a bit which made Yang put her Scroll away

"So how is your team?" Yang asked him as Tai groaned "that bad huh"

Tai nods "Nirvana is fine...the other two are the problem..."

Yang then looked at him "Speaking of Nirvana...she never talks..ever...how did you know about the tickets or that she got them for free if she didn't talk"

Tai then blinked "...I...don't know..."

Both him and Yang sat in silence over the strangeness that was Nirvana.

* * *

Oobleck's class didn't go to well with interacting with Weiss, for one she didn't like he because he couldn't keep his team in line...and the second...there was no way to take notes in this class and the free time to talk with their teacher being a speed freak. So sadly he didn't get to speak with Weiss.

* * *

In Leadership it was a lot easier to talk as the class was mostly a lecture then a study period. Tai sat next to the young leader of Team Ruby, watching her doodle on her notebook paper. They had spent a few minute idling chit chating about how she got into the school and such, he learned Weiss and her were getting along more and that during truth or dare Yang forced the two to hug, making Tai chuckle

"you should of seen what Yang's dare did to Jaune...guy became a statue for an hour" Him and Ruby shared a laugh and he looked down at his paper "so...you gonna share those cookies you got under the desk?" at this Ruby froze

"I don't have..." she started

"I can hear the package crinkling" he chuckled and held out his hand till a cookie was placed in it "thank you" he chuckled and nibbled on it as they worked a bit more before Ruby looked up at him "yes?" he asked

"What is your weapon...none of us have seen it?" she asked with a pout, he knew she loved weapons so he chuckled "oh my weapon is a.." and at that the bell rang, making Ruby groan in annoyance "sorry Ruby..maybe next time" and with that he left for the next class.

* * *

The next class was the easiest in Tai's opinion, it was an extra class where you read books and talked about them once a month, and you were allowed to read at your own pace, allowing some students to catch up with friends quietly. Tai was currently sitting with the raven haired girl known as Blake, the two enjoying their books but Tai noticed something...Blake was blushing at what read...and Tai knew that book didn't bring that out.

"So how Is Ninja's of Love going Blake?" he asked with a smirk

"Oh...Hayate just confessed to..." she then realized she was caught reading her smutty book and buried her fave in it letting out a muffled "you fiend..." into the pages of the book as Tai chuckled

"you should read that stuff..but clever trick putting a different dust jacket on it" he smiled at her.

Soon enough they were discussing their books and found out she didn't see her book as smut since it have adventure and a plot to it

"Hmmm...makes sense..just don't let Ruby read it" he chuckled and he heard her laugh a bit before they continued to read, Blake enjoying the fact someone else understood her love for the book and didn't call it smut.

* * *

Soon enough the bell rang and they were done for the day. Tai gave Yang the tickets for the concert and watched her run off happily to talk to Blake before he himself headed to his dorm, finding it quiet. He soon found out via scroll that Guinevere and Svetlana were in the infirmary for fighting each other in combat class, hurting each other and damaging the area.

Tai chuckled at this and decided to take a nap, which turned into him passing out for the evening, drifting off into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

**Hope you liked the second chapter from today, just felt like writing and i hope i captured team RWBY well...well review and fav if you like, See you next time**


	4. Shopping with Team JNPR

**A poll is now available for who Tai will be paired with so go check it out :3 and Like always fav and Reveiw, I really want to know what you guys think**

* * *

Days after his talks with team RWBY, Tai decided to get his team out of the dorm for once and finally got a good excuse, Ren owed Jaune a new copy of a certain game that met its end to a chair wielded by a certain green clad gunner. Team TGSN was invited along since the members seemed to get along and it kept Guinevere and Svetlana from fighting.

Boarding the airship was easy enough...though Tai soon found out not to sit anywhere near Jaune, moments after take off he could hear Jaune violently throwing up into a trash can he had dragged over.

"Is he always like that?" Tai asked the red spartan that was rubbing Jaune's back

Sadly yes..." Pyrrah let out a sigh "Anyways...we should use the buddy system so we don't get lost...so who partners with who?"

Ren was awaiting Nora to grab him but was dumbfounded when Svetlana and Nora were standing on their seats, posing together "Team Bear-Sloth!" they yelled together as they maintained the pose.

"Guys...I think Ren finally broke" Tai waved his hand in front of his face until the gunner came to his sense "well..lets do cross team pairs"

They seemed to agree as Guinevere sat next to Pyrrah "Care to be my companion for this trip?" she asked Pyrrah, who gave her a smile

"Oh the honor would be mine" Pyrrah stated, playing on Guinevere's background which made Tai sigh.

"well...that leaves four of us" He stated before looking up.

He saw Nirvana and Ren 'talking' if you could call it that. Nirvana was holding up a white board she seemed to pull from absolutely no where and wrote out 'want to be my buddy?' in marker.

Ren simply nods and let out a small smile, most likely pleased he didn't need to deal with a hyperactive Nora "Very well Nirvana" he answered and nods to her.

Tai chuckled, seeing the groups sitting together as he was a foot away from Jaune to keep out of vomit radios "Seems I got Vomit Boy here"

He chuckled as Jaune groaned out "not you too...how did you.." but was cut off

"I have my first class with Yang...I learn things" answered as the pilot stated they were about to land, getting a cheer from Jaune who then went back to his trash can.

* * *

Soon enough they landed and headed to the Vale Mall. Each one was walking with their respective partners, at some point during their walk, Nirvana had offer her headphones to Ren, surprising everyone that she actually had ears and the headphones could come off. when he turned them down she simply hung them around her neck and continued to walk with him.

"Why do you seem surprised Tai?" Jaune asked as they separated from the group to go to the game store.

Tai blinked, having just finished watching Nora and Svetlana charge off towards a candy store "First time I've seen her ears too..." he chuckled "I thought she was born with the headphones on" He then shrugged it off and followed Jaune, not going to Vale much he didn't know the layout.

* * *

While Jaune and Tai were off replacing Jaune's game, Svetlana and Nora were terrorizing the owner of the sweet shop, mostly on Nora's end though since the only candy Svetlana seemed to want was crystallized honey candy **(shes a bear...so sue me). **Sadly..the owner wouldnt get a break anytime soon as Svetlana could be heard

"Hey check these out Nora!"

Nora zoomed to the back of the store as the owner groaned, afraid how much of his stock would be gone.

* * *

As Team Bear-Sloth tortured one end of the male, a calmer group was in a music store. Normaly Ren was put through listening to Nora squeal over different bands as she zoomed around, but Nirvana was calm about it, seeming to enjoy the company as she walked around with Ren, watching to see what his interests were and pointed him out to some new music.

Ren was equally Interested in Nirvana's, seeing she liked music ranging from smooth Jazz to Electronic.

After the music store, which was her pick, they went to Ren's. Ren's choice was a quaint little shop called 'Sleeping Tiger' and seemed to be very Oriental based. He took interest in the little figurines they had and even watched a little bamboo fountain 'tonk' every time it filled up.

"Like it?" Ren asked, never really seeing anyone enjoy such a thing as much as she did.

Nirvana pulled her white board out again from who knows where and wrote 'it keeps beat perfectly'

After Ren bought what he needed he watched Nirvana purchase a smaller nigh stand version, the rest of their time spent near the common area, listening to the new music Nirvana told Ren to get.

* * *

As the Quiet Duo did there shopping, the Spartan and Knight seemed confused on where to go, both not being use to 'girl time' in malls. The two ended up in a store for hunters and huntress's, the Knight seemed to be looking over armor polish, stating a knight always had to look her best in full armor

"I know the feeling" Pyrrah rubbed the back of her head, being a celebrity she had to look her best all the time, she learned that after spending hours in make up over a cereal box ad and shuddered.

The Two ended up getting some things, Guinevere getting mostly armor polish and assorted items to help in armor upkeep. Pyrrah on the other hand bought items to help in training Jaune, mostly thinks that would help if Jaune got hurt during practice. Happy with the purchases, the two left the store to find the others.

* * *

After getting lost multiple times and having to use a map to find their way, Jaune and Tai finally found their store, but all ideas of replacing the game were lost as the gaming gods smiled down upon the two. Sitting in the middle of the store, lonely on a shelf...was the last thing they would think to see, the Gamestation Z, a console that shamed all the others and was sold out everywhere. After the boys stared at it and drooled for a good 5 minutes over it they checked their wallets, finding the didnt have enough alone but together had enough.

After ripping the box off the shelf and placing it on the checkout lane with hungry looks in their eyes, they practically threw their Lien and the poor store owner and ran out, Tai having the box held safely in his arms.

Since the two got lost, they were late meeting up with everyone and had to make a mad dash for the Airship back to Beacon, barely making it..the two sat down, Tai holding the box as Jaune threw up in a trash can.

"Is that the new Gamestation?" Ren asked as Tai nods and Jaune tries to but goes back to his circular cylinder of pain and dignity loss. "Cool, what games did you get?"

At this Tai face planted on the box and Jaune groaned loudly into his can.

"you forgot to buy games didn't you?" Ren asked as the two groaned in response, earning a laugh from everyone.

Once they recovered from their stupid mistake, Tai looked around.

"Where is Nora and Svetlana?" Ren sighed and simply pointed to the two girls, who seemed to be in a sugar induced daze.

"I Can see through time!" Nora chirped, stuffing her mouth with more brightly colored sugar treats.

"I can see sounds" Svetelana garbled out in a fast string of words, practically drinking liquid sugar through a straw

Both Ren and Tai groaned out loudly as they sank in their seats "Tonight's gonna be a long night..." they both groaned out as the Airship flew off into the night...

* * *

**Hope you all liked it :3 and remember, I would love to hear your feedback and please vote on the poll, thanks and love you all!** **(also realized I spelled Guinevere's name wrong..corrected it**!)


	5. A Day with a Second Family

**Hey Everyone, so I have deiced to have this story focus on my OC Tai and this chapter will explain him a bit more and such. ALSO I notice I'm not getting very many reviews and I really do want to know what you think, any ideas you think i could add and such. Also there is a poll open on my profile I would love if you took the time to look at. Anyways..Enjoy this chapter :3**

* * *

Unlike most days, Beacon Academy was quiet...and empty. Today was the first day of a two week long break and most of the student body had left to see their families and such. Currently the leader of Team TGSN was fast asleep, enjoying the quiet as he had said his good byes the day before to his team, Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

Soon enough, Tai awoke naturally and stretched, looking around the empty room and sighed a bit "I kinda miss the noise..and fighting" he chuckled and soon got up, showering quickly. Soon after getting out of the shower he looked in the mirror, running a hand through his damp hair, but paused near the top of his head and let his hand drop. Once he had finished washing up he left the bathroom to get dressed, deciding not to wear his coat and just his black pants and purple long sleeve.

Once done he jumped a bit as his scroll buzzed with a message and he looked, a smile crossing his face as he opened it, the message included a picture and a small line of text 'Sorry we are home...Wish you were here!' He chuckled and looked at the picture. The picture was a photo of hos parents current on a hunt. the most noticeable was his mom as it seemed to be a sorry excuse for a selfie.

His mother was a you woman, or at least looked young. with grey eyes and long black hair. she was pale and was smiling, but the most interesting feature was the two wolf ears atop her head, showing she was a faunas.

In the background he saw something that made him chuckle. His mother was ignoring the large Grimm behind her, a Kraken, as it had his father in its tentacle grip.

His father was clear to see, his large frame covered in armor as he swung a large great sword, his face in a bright smile as he had no worries about the Grimm he fought. His father was also human, having married his mother after graduating Beacon and Tai was born soon after.

After looking at the photo for a long enough time he sent a message back and left the room, knowing what he wanted to do today.

* * *

A little known fact of Tai was that when he was younger, his parents were often on hunts, so someone had to watch him. He had a fair share of babysitters but when the year was over at Beacon Academy, it became the daycare for a certain person. Tai walked through the halls, heading to Ozpin's office and knocked on the door, remembering his fond childhood in these halls."

"Enter" A familiar voice called out...but it sounded confused

As Tai entered, seeing Ozpin working on some papers...a devious grin graced Tai's lips

"Uncle Ozzy!" Tai tried to make his voice as child-like as possible as he used the name he use to call the headmaster when he was one of his care takers.

Ozpin was a bit taken aback by this and looked up, a small smile appearing "oh..Tai...your still here?" He looked at him with a little bit of concern.

"Hunt" was all Tai answered as he flopped into the chair across from Ozpin, that simple word seemed to be enough for Ozpin

"I see...how are they doing?" He asked as Tai tossed him his scroll, the picture on screen, causing Ozpin to chuckle "As carefree as always...also explains why you didn't go home."

Tai chuckled a bit and nods "its a good think I have a second family here then" Ozpin raised a brow

"Didn't you team le-" Ozpin didn't get to finish.

"NO..not them...Beacon is my second family...you, Glynda, Port, and Oobleck" Tai smirked a bit "or did you forget I was the little trouble maker you guys took care off?"

Ozpin chuckled a bit at this and nods, getting up to get them a drink "I see, well...we aren't teaching now...so I'm sure it will be fine for you to interact with the others"

This got a laugh out of Tai "so..I get to deal with Nanny Glynda over teacher Glynda...I don't know which one was worse"

The two shared a chuckle as Ozpin came back, having hot chocolate instead of coffee. The two enjoyed their drinks and had some small talk before Tai smiled.

"So...when are you gonna ask her?" He looked at his 'Uncle' with a cheeky grin.

"Ask who what?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip.

"You know...Glynda to marry you?" He ducked as he knew what was to come.

The normally calm headmaster was caught off guard, spitting his drink out and wiping his mouth "what do you mean?" he seemed...nervous, Tai enjoyed this.

Tai simply gave him a look as Ozpin sighed "It's...complicated...now run along" he waved his hand "we have plenty of time to talk later"

With that Tai nods, thanks him for the drink and leaves. as the door shut Ozpin relaxed back into his chair and sighed, a sad look on his face "He acts the same as then...but" he frowned, remembering Tai as a child...and what Tai had lost between then and now "he will talk of it when it comes" he then when back to work without another thought on the matter.

* * *

Soon enough Tai was hunting for more of his old caretakers, soon finding a old man walking the halls. In all honesty, this man helped Tai find the drive to become a hunter...was Peter Port. Sure his stories of his time as a hunter was boring to the students but to Tai when he was younger..they were better then any stories in any books.

"Uncle Peter!" Tai shouted from the end of the hall which made the older Huntsman turn around and looked down the hall.

"Tai! My good Lad!" the older man bellowed in his usual happy nature, walking down the hall to shake hands with Tai "we never got the chance to speak on this...since teacher and students should talk in this manner...but I'm happy to see you made it my lad!" he clapped Tai on the shoulder "a true huntsman in training!"

Tai chuckled "Well..you and my parents drove me to do it from your tale" he walked down the hall with Port, talking about the Grimm they have witnessed, how Tai's parents were doing. when shown the picture her chuckled loudly

"That is a Superb prey they have found!" he smiled brightly "you have alot to live up to my good lad!" he patted Tai on the back

"I sure do" he chuckled and sighed a bit

"what is wrong...tell me your strife my lad!" Peter looked at him

"I have to see Glynda at some point..." he grimiced

"good luck with that one Tai" Port finally used his name "your gonna need it" He then chuckled "Bart is in the room..you can hide there"

Tai smiled "thanks Uncle Peter!" He ran off to find Oobleck as Peter chuckled

"That Lad...will be a fine hunter some day."

* * *

After a short walk and a lot of watching his 'Uncle" Bart run around, the two of them were sitting there as they looked at a old battle map

"are you sure that is correct...it seems like its wrong...the Humans had the upper hand..not the Faunus" Tai frowned then smirked "Uncle Bart...the maps upside down"

Oobleck blinked and nods "I suppose it is" he chuckled and flipped it around. They spoke a bit longer on history and such. Soon enough though, Tai decided to take his leave

"sorry but..I do need to go see..." Oobleck just nods

"don't repeat that history" he chuckled and let him leave, praying the boy would make it out alive.

* * *

Tai now stood in front of the doorway to the 9th layer of hell, said door had a simply name tag on it...

'Glynda Goodwitch'

Tai gulped down his nervousness and knocked.

"Enter" a female voice called and her complied.

Inside he looked at the blonde female behind her desk "Hello Auntie Glynda.." he choked out and saw the woman tense. She looked up and her face was dark

"what was that?" she asked, standing up as her body took on a aura of menace "repeat that please?" she began to walk towards him, Tai wondering if it was to late to leave but stood his ground out of fear

"Hi Auntie.." He was cut off as the normally strict teacher gave him a tight hug.

"It's been so long since I heard those words" he heard her say quietly and stood back from him, her normaly stern gaze had softened and she smiled "you grew up into a fine young man...and a huntsman in training...your parents should be proud" she seemed to be a completely different person now"

Thanks" he managed to chuckle out as he sat down with her and began to talk over things, after all...when the students came back after their vacation..all of them would be his teachers again till the next break. they continued to talk and soon he had to leave

"Oh..Auntie Glynda?" he waited for her to turn to look "If Uncle Ozzy asks...say yes" he winked at her which caused the woman to uncharacteristically sputter and blush

"What do you mean?" he asked, covering her blush.

"you know what!" he laughed and left the room and one very embarrassed Goodwitch.

"...He is getting extra work..." she muttered.

* * *

After meeting with all his old care takers, Tai found his way up to the top of Beacon's Spire, sitting on the edge. He was currently looking at a picture from years back. It was of him and his 'Family'. His mom and dad were behind a 6 year old Tai, each had a hand on his shoulder, and behind them..were the 4 teachers that took care of them. Tai smiled at the picture but it soon grew sad as he looked over one...important detail that made him run his hands through his hair, exposing two hidden scars atop his head "Time changes many things...but not family..." he smiled a bit...In that picture. atop young Tai's head, was a pair of wolf ears...

* * *

**Well there you go, might not be as good as i wanted but I liked the twist at the end. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please..please Review and vote on the poll :3**


	6. Concerts and Shipbuilding

**Alright Everyone, this chapter will include something I forgot to do awhile back, so there is no time like the present to do it. Anyways, here is the new chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

Tai groaned as he awoke to the sound of his Scroll going off "the hell...who would call me at..." he rolled over to look at the time " noon...oops.." he sighed and sat up, grabbing his scroll and answered. He was then graced by the veiw of a very...very excited blonde, her wild mane of hair gave her away "Hey Yang" Tai mumbled out as he rubbed his eyes "what do you need?"

"uh...did you just get up?" the blonde looked at him as Tai simply nods and yawns "eh oh well you can sleep later"

Tai felt so great she cared for his sleep "anyways..what did you need?" he asked a little more irritated

"Remember those concert tickets?" before he could answer she continued "well the concert is today...Ruby will be with her Uncle Crow and somehow he already had a ticket bought for me..so we have three"

Tai didn't like where his was going "Yang..."

The girl continued "and since your at Beacon..your coming with us!" she bounced as she smiled

"Why?" he grumbled out as he flopped back onto his bed

"Oh that's easy...you can drive and have a car at Beacon...also..." she seemed to lose some energy "Dad said he wants me to have a chaperone and I want someone to keep Blake from reading the entire time!" she whined

"And what makes you think I wi-" He was cut off as his eyes widened "so...that's where Ruby gets it"

He was currently looking at Yang's puppy dog face, lip quivering and eyes watery.

"Must resist..." her eyes widened a bit more "gah! fine...I ran out of things to anyway"

He heard Yang then say "Ha I told you it would work Blake..pay up"

"Good bye Yang" Tai grumbled and hung up with a sigh.

After washing and getting dressed he waited for the two girl.

* * *

After a long enough wait he heard Yang's tell tale knock...which was her trying to break the door down. After getting up and opening the door, his arm was grabbed and he was dragged out by a very excited Yang "come on! we have to go!" she dragged him along quickly as Blake followed. Tai used this time to look the two girls over, seeing Yang was...sorta dressed. she was in a pair of short shorts, boots, and a top the showed her midriff and her...assets. He then looked back at Blake, who of course mastered the art of reading and walking, was wearing a white tank top, black hoodie and a purple skirt, her bow was replaced with a beanie...did it just move?

After a while of begging Yang to let him walk on his own he walked with them to Beacon's motor pool and looked around "ah here it is" he walked over to a nice looking car, it was mostly black with purple trim and accents. Yang looked pretty surprised at it "you have a sports car?" she looked a little dumbfounds as he nods.

"Parents wanted me to have a nice car?" He didn't want to sound like one of those kids that got everything from his parents...but they did buy him a pretty nice dust car.

"Shot Gun!" Yang cried out, making Blake flinch, and hoped into the passenger seat.

Tai rolled his eyes and moved his seat forward so Blake could sit in the back. After he got in the began to drive off, Yang fiddled with the radio as they drove but couldn't find anything that came close to what she wanted at the concert.

"so Blake?" he waited for the girl to finish her page before asking "how long has Yang been uh..." he looked at Yang who was shaking in excitement.

"Acting like she had the energy of ten thousand condensed suns?" Blake finished "No idea..but i would have to say awhile..Ruby didn't seem like she got any sleep"

Tai groaned "great..." tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

After arriving and getting out of the car, Tai stopped Blake "ok...hand over the books"

Blake blinked then sighed, handing over the one she was reading. Tai gave her a look and she huffed, pulling one out of her pocket and gave it to him. After another look she groaned and gave him three more books that see seemed to pull out of no where..the finaly one came out from under her hat "there we go" he smiled and tossed the gently into the car.

Once then were in the concert, Tai completely lost Yang and Blake. The second they walked in, Yang had grabbed Blake and dashed off into the crowd, squealing like the fan girl she was. After he gave up on simply scanning the crowd, he dived in, walking through the sea of cheering fans as the Achieve Men came on stage.

After wandering through the crowd he soon found a certain green gunner he wasn't expecting. Lie Ren was standing in the crowd looking bored. He was dressed very differently then usual. The gunner was wearing a pair of black jeans, a green torn tee, what looked like a fishnet long sleeve shirt under it and black sneakers.

Tai chuckled seeing one of his more silent friends trying to wear the punk rock look "well hello Ren" he said as he taking a picture as the boy turned around, horrified then when he noticed it was Tai he calmed down "Nora?" he asked as he looked at his clothes

"Nora..." Ren sighed "the opening band is a favorite of mine and Nora made me dress this way.." Tai just nods

"I understand...just tell that to Yang when she...oops" He looked behind Ren to see a certain blonde looking at them

" Who is you friend here...a real slice of punk rock hotness" Yang purred as she walked closer

"Uh...Hi Yang" Ren turned to face her.

Yang went from her cool, flirty nature to a stammering wreck, her face deeply red as Tai, Blake and Ren all watched her.

Blake and Tai stood back to watch the chaos infront of them, taking pictures of the train wreck that was now Yang, who was freaking out that she called Ren hot, but mostly afraid of what Nora would do to her

"Oh Monty! shes going to murder me, hammer me into paste!" Yang was flailing, actually afraid for her life "She will more then break my legs, she will crush them into dust!"

Ren watched for a bit with an amused smile on his face "Uh Yang..." Yang froze mid flail and looked at her "Nora isn't here...also...why would she do that?"

Yang blushed red "Aren't you two..."

"Nora is into girls" Ren deadpanned

"But you and her..." Yang stammered out

"as she puts it...I'm Level 100 friend zone" Ren stated as Tai and Blake tried to stifle their giggles but were soon roaring in laughter, braced on each other to keep standing.

"uh...uh" Yang seemed to be a bit broken, her mouth hanging open at this "I uh...well ok"

Ren then decided to join in on the teasing "and you really think I look that good like this...hmmm..maybe I should dress like this more often." With a wink and smirk, Ren walked off into the crowd, leaving a dumbfounded Yang standing there, with Tai and Blake on the ground, gasping for air from laughing for so long and so hard.

After Finally recovering and carrying a frozen blonde from the grounds, they drove home. Since they couldn't get Yang to unfreeze they just tossed her in the back, leaving Blake upfront with Tai "So...how much of that did we record?" Tai asked as he drove.

"Oh..you know..enough to keep Yang good for the next months maybe?" Blake let her lips curve into a smile as she watched the recording again for the 10th time "should we take a bet?" she looked at him.

'For what?" Tai kept his eyes on the road.

"Ren and Yang" she smirked a devious smirk.

"Blake...your devious and evil side is showing...I like it" he shook her hand to agree to the bet and continued to drive towards the school...

* * *

**Took a different Turn halfway through :3 maybe we have a new ship on our hands? who knows. Anyways, Fav and Review like always, the poll is still open on my profile and Yang is still an option so you might be able to sink this ship before it sails. Anyways, till next time people, See ya!**


	7. Bullets and Books

**Decided to upload two chapters today out of boredom, plus I think you should learn more about Tai's weapon(s) and a bit more on his Semblance (don't hate me over it!) Anyways time to continue!**

* * *

After the entire concert issue, it took Yang a few hours to finally snap out of it, but decided to go to sleep afterwards. Having some spare time now, Tai decided to go to the schools forge, needing to fill some ammo and work out a new weapon design. When he arrived it seemed Blake had the same idea, her partner being asleep must of given her the free time to clean and reload Gambol Shroud.

Blake looked up at the sound of the door opening and waved at the new occupant "Hey Tai" he then turned back to taking her weapon apart.

"Hey Blake" he yawned and hooked his scroll up to the forge and uploaded his design, knowing it would make the pieces instead of the full thing. After leaving that to do its job he walked over to the bench that was next to Blake's.

"Um...are you here to load ammo? you don't seem to have your weapon on you" Blake had heard Ruby complain about not knowing Tai's weapon and was a little curios herself.

"well actually i was going to work on a few weapons..." He stated, seeing Blake look at him funny "I'm forbidden from using my main weapon...too unstable and unpredictable"

Blake was going to ask be decided not to pry, but her eyes did widen as she saw the air ripple and a pistol dropped out of the ripple into Tai's hand "Is that your semblance?" Blake asked as she watched the air return to normal

"Sorta" he stated as he sat down "its a long story...but if you have the time" he saw Blake was most likely going to be there for awhile "well...I'll just give you the short version...My weapon..the one I' not allowed to use..sorta messed with my semblance..and sorta gave me a second one..its not very powerful..and is only useful for storing my weapons" he stated with a sigh, as if it was uncomfortable to talk about "so since I'm not allowed to use it..I decided to use guns as my weapon of choice" he smiled at her

"Guns? as in more then one?" she asked and Tai nods

"I have a few pistols, auto rifles, snipers, heavy weapons and shotguns stored in my second semblance" he stated as he looked at her "Guns are easier to master over the weapons a hunter normal;y uses to I decided to become proficient in a few types" he chuckled a bit.

"If you don't mind me asking" Blake asked as she cleaned a piece of her weapons "you said your 'secondary Semblance'..what was the one you natural achieved?"

Tai chuckled "Is it sad I'm just not realizing how little you know about me?" He watched her shrug "It's electromagnetism...Sorta like Pyrrah's but with more uses" He simply watched Blake nod and Tai chuckled a bit before they worked in silence.

Tai used the time to take apart his pistol, clean it, oil it, put it back together and then tossed it up, it being sucked into a ripple and another plopped into his hand. The first had looked like a standard 9mm, this one was a sleek revolver design. He did the same to this one as they worked. Tai thinking on how much his friends really didn't know about him...should he tell Blake that he was once a faunas...no now wasn't the time.

* * *

After an hour of silence he heard the sound of the forge hissing as it cooled the parts he made. He would give them a few minutes before going to get them "So how did Yang do after the whole Ren thing?"

Blake smirked a bit "well...she took as well as Yang did, tried to brush it off and think nothing of it, mostly trying to sleep it off and pretend it was a dream"

"think that will work for her?" He asked as he was now working on making ammo, the shells her had varied greatly from 9mm to .50 cal

"We have video evidence remember" he could almost believe Blake would be laugh manically if she was anyone else, having something to hang over the Gossip Queen of Beacons head now.

He then got an idea to level the playing field between Yang and Blake. He slowly pulled his scroll and began to record "So how is Ninja's of Love going?" what came next..he didn't expect at all.

Blake proceeded to squeal like a fan girl then sighed dreamily "Oh what is there to say?! Shira and Hayate spent a night-" Tai's eyes widened as she described events that would definitely send her to the Headmasters office if Glynda heard her "- and its was just so wonderful!" Blake squeed again and looked at Tai as he hit a button on his scroll "um..what are you doing?"

Tai blinked "oh sorry had to check something"

* * *

In team RWBY's dorm, a certain blonde brawler rolled over with a grumbled and opened her scroll to hear the squees and fan girling of her partner "Tai...you are the best man on earth" the gold grinned as she saved the audio and rolled over, planning on how to use this against her.

* * *

Back in the forge. Tai was retrieving the parts to his new weapon he set them down and began to work, piecing them together. "so what are you making if you have a small armory with you at all times?" Blake asked a bit shyly, she wasn't use to asking many people outside her team what they were doing.

"Sniper Rifle...well sorta" he chuckled "after our teams were made i saw your team and JNPR's fighting the Grimm and I noticed your rounds never broke the Grimm's armor...so I'm trying to make a weapon that can deal with the thick armor at long range" he chuckled "Um...I forgot the barrel and a few more parts...can you get them?"

Blake simply nodded, at this point she was done with her weapon and was reading as she spoke to him, he hadn't noticed till now, was he really good enough friends with her for her to keep him company? When she returned with the parts he thanked her and fitted the last parts into place then slid an empty clip into the gun and tested the bolt "well its working..should be fine" he pushed it into a ripple in the air like the others and smiled "well thanks for keeping me company Blake" He chuckled "never thought you would be the type to stick around to talk."

Blake shrugged "I got to get to know you more and read at the same time" she then thought for a moment "I don't get why Weiss dislikes you"

Tai chuckled "cause I'm not good at keeping my team from fighting...maybe when she comes back I'll try to talk to her a bit..after all shes the only one in our group I'm not really friends with" he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "anyways..you should get back to Yang..make sure she is staying out of trouble.

Blake simply rolled her eyes "she is either sleeping...drunk...or both" and with that she left.

Tai blinked as he watched her leave 'did her bow twitch?' he wonder...maybe he should of told her. He then cleaned up, stashed his filled ammon away and headed to his room for a good nights sleep...

* * *

**Another Chapter done! Hope you guys don't hate the secondary Semblance idea...just one I had when I designed his forbidden weapon..anyways onto other stuff. I know I put chapters out very often lately but I still want your feedback, so far I have only gotten 2 reviews but i really want to know what you guys think, Ideas, comments, likes, dislikes, I really want to know what you guys think, after all what you guys think drives me to write this, so far the only thing I have to go off of is that view counter ticking up. Anyways, all of you are awesome for reading my work and I'm not going to stop anytime soon. Also remember the poll on Tai's ship is still open so go check that out on my profile, Till next time! (most likely tomorrow) **


	8. Coffee and Ice

**Couldn't sleep so I decided to start the next chapter, hope you enjoy like always.**

* * *

Tai groaned as he waited for a certain heiress to show up as he sipped his coffee. He had decided he need to set things straight with Weiss and try to friends with her, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He had asked Yang and Blake to set it up and was now waiting, and of course the heriess was on time.

Weiss was clearly not happy she was meeting him after returning from the Schnee Estate but she sat down anyway and ordered her own drink. Tai let the silence sitting one the table like a heavy blanket and waited, letting her get her drink and take a sip "you don't like me do you" He started

"Not at all" the Heiress returned "you are a poor excuse for a leader, unable to keep your own team in line or keep them disciplined" She set her cup down. and glared at him "and now your trying to date me?" she glared more.

"Date?" He asked as he raised a brow.

"Yes..Blake and Yang sent me here on a blind date" he took another sip, clearly trying to push it off.

Tai sighed, elbow on the table and his face in his palm "those idiots...thats the best they could come up with" he slid his hand down his face and looked at her "Listen Weiss.." He faltered a bit when she glared at him "I'm not here to date you...trust me"

"What is that suppose to mean? Am I not good enough for you?!" she seemed annoyed, thinking he thought he was better then her.

"No no thats not it Weiss" he groaned and leaned back in his chair "I don't want to date you...only a moron would try to date a girl that showed no intrest..." The name Arc then came to both their minds "anyways...I just wanted us to be friends...I dont have to be a good leader for us to be friends" he looked at her as he took a drink.

"Yes you do!" she slammed her hands on the table "How can you have a stable friendship if you can't handle your team!"

Tai looked up at her calmly and sighed "Weiss...they may not get along and they have their own ways of getting through it...but have you noticed me not having a stable friendship with them?" He saw Weiss falter a bit.

"I uh..." She was lost

"Leadership has nothing to do with friendship...and what they do in their free time to get over not getting along is their own thing" He took another drink "Yes..Svetlana and Guinevere fight all the time...but want to know something?" He saw Weiss just looking at him with a slightly less intense glare "I make sure its settled and they make up before we go to bed." Weiss actually seemed surprised by this "And don't tell me you haven't yelled or fought with your teammates over things?" He knew he was reminding her of when she yelled at RWBY over being a bad leader or when she fought with Blake for unknown reasons "I'm going to head back to Beacon now" he stood up and paid for both their drinks.

"You don't need to I can-" She started, clearly about to pull the 'I have lots of money' card to pay for her drink

"I know you can...this is a gesture of hopefully a nice friendship in the future Weiss" He smiled and patted her shoulder as he walked by "See you at Dinner tonight." He simply said as he left a very flustered and confused Weiss behind

"dolt..." Weiss muttered as she took a drink of her coffee, his words having a effect on her.

* * *

Back at Beacon, Tai walked up to the dorm that that had the B and Y of RWBY in it and knocked on the door, seeing Yang answer "So how was the-" he cut her off

"Told her its wasn't a date and I feel sorry for you two come morning" He smirked "have a nice night." He waved to his friends and left to go to bed.

The next morning...It took Blake and Yang awhile to defrost from their respective ice blocks...

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it, sorry its on the short side but like i said...couldn't sleep so... :3 Fav, Follow, Review, and vote on the poll (only one vote so far!)**


	9. Teams and Clubs

**It has been brought up a few times that I have been neglecting the rest of Team TGSN and for that I'm sorry, I've been trying to flesh out canon character and such to make sure that i can voice them correctly, but now I'm sure I can do it so how about a Team TGSN chapter :D**

* * *

Tai groaned as he looked at his scrolls calender, they had about a week left. He was currently sitting at the breakfast table with Blake and Yang. Earlier that morning he had gone to asked Yang about something to find her defrosting Blake from the night before, it seemed Weiss had left again for the Schnee estate after their talk.

The reason for his displeasure was that his team was returning for a day to hang out with their leader so he wasn't alone on his break from classes. As touching as this was...Tai had no idea what to do with them. Sure he knew what each girl liked, but together what could they enjoy?

He knew Nirvana was ok with almost anything as long as her headphones were allowed. The issue was Guinevere and Svetlan. Sure the Knight and Viking were getting along a bit more, but they still ended up fighting. He had asked Yang what he could do, after all Yang seemed to know how to have a good time and planed most of the parties the groups had.

"Bowling?" she gave the idea as they sat across from each other at the table.

"This isn't some after school special Yang...plus I don't trust Svetlana around a bowling ball..." he could just imagine the amount of damage that could be caused.

"Hmmm...Movie?" She asked as she tapped her index finger against her chin in thought

"Guinevere likes Romance and Drama...Svetlana likes vulgar language and pointless violence..doubt that there is a movie with both" He sighed a bit as he rubbed his temples.

"Concert?" She asked, since their trip to the Achieve men was oh so successful

"Classical vs. Death Metal" Tai answered , beginning to lose hope.

"Group Therapy?"Yang asked, it seemed like his team needed it

"Pass...just...pass" he sighed, his head hitting the table with a thud.

"well...there is one more thing..you guys can go to a club" Yang smiled at her latest idea

"A club?" He thought for a moment, most of the music Nirvana played out loud was club music, and both his teammates seemed to enjoy it.

"Yeah...I mean all you do there is socialize, dance, drink, and relax." She stated.

"Ok...what clubs are there around here?" He looked at her as he looked upon the one person that could probably make tonight work.

"Ah there is this wonderful club, just reopened after getting trashed." She stated proudly as if she was the reason for it "the owners name is Junior...should be a good place for you guys" she then thought for a moment "just don't mention I sent you"

Tai looked at her, opening his mouth to ask then decided against it "Well ok...at least Nirvana can help too..." he then thought for a moment before heading to his room to get ready.

* * *

Once his team arrived and the idea came up, it went pretty smoothly. He forced Guinevere and Svetlana to sign a contact that they signed in elegant calligraphy and sloppy scrawl respectively. The contract said they were allowed to fight on the trip, if they did, Svetlana would be forced to wear formal dresses for the rest of the semester, and if Guinevere did then she would be forced to wear tank tops and short shorts for the rest of the semester. Both seemed to fear these options.

The only issue they had was clothes. Guinevere thought a ball gown would be good for the club, which got a face palm from both him and Nirvana "Send her to Yang..have Yang dress her" he waved his hand and Nirvana took her to Yang. When Nirvana returned, Tai was covering his eyes as Svetlana thought a skimpy garb made for tribal dances was fine "Nirvana...her..Yang..Now!" he groaned out as he turned his back to them as she was covered up and escorted out

After getting properly dressed by Yang he looked the over nodding. Guinevere was dressed in a tee shirt that hung off one shoulder, fishnet arm sleeves, a pair of skinny jeans and some sneakers, a temporary pink streak was also put in her long blonde hair. Svetlana on the other hand seemed to like torn clothes. She wore a torn half shirt, showing off her toned belly, torn up shorts with torn leggings, fingerless gloves and sneakers. When he saw hers he looked at Yang who simply shrugged "makes her look badass." Svetlana finished the outfit off by putting on her eye patch that bore her symbol **(forgot to metion she had one, she just wears it cause she thinks its badass).**

Thinking they were done, he turned to follow his team, only to be dragged back into the dorm by Yang so he could be dressed. Once the torture was over Tai groaned at the mirror. He was dressed in mostly black and purple, wearing a black tee, purple skinny jeans, black and purple sneakers, black fingerless gloves and fake tattoo sleeves. Yang took it even a step further by dying the tips of his hair purple, stating he had to deal with it for 6 then pushed him out of the room stating she always wanted to make him took that way and slammed the door shut "great.." he grumbled.

* * *

To say the night was...boring would be the biggest lie ever. Its didn't take long after they enter Juniors club for Nirvana to convince the bear headed DJ to allowed them to double DJ the entire club, both seemed to be in perfect sync. After a few hours of Tai dealing with the grind fest that was Club dancing he soon mad his way to the bar, making small talk with a man flanked by a girl in red and a girl in white, not knowing he was the owner or a info broker, but they had a good talk. It was soon cut short as they noticed cheering and the crowd parting and sighed, thinking a fight broke out, but what he saw stunned him.

It seemed Svetlana and Guinevere had followed the rules set for them, but that didn't stop them from entrancing the entire club with their dance battle. Tai blinked at him, the owner and his two guards watched in awe at the two, Svetlana dancing circles around Guinevere then returning to her spot for Guinevere to go. Guinevere surprised everyone, starting with what seemed a ballet move but once she got close to Svetlana she flipped, barely missing Svetlana and began to move in a more club friendly motion causing the entire club to cheer. This continued for a few hours till the two were drenched in sweat and leaning against each other to keep from falling over

"Your...not to bad...for a stuff up Lady" Svetlana panted out, her bear ears atop her head twitching.

"Tis good to know...Savage...Thou art good too" Guinevere panted in return, a smile on her lips as they looked at each other

"Truce Guinevere?" Svetlana held out the hand that wasn't holding her team mate up

The knight was a bit surprised that Svetlana used her name. but bowed her head, taking the hand "Truce...Svetlana"

They both chuckled and collapsed into each other, laying on the floor, their hand still in the other grasp as they panted.

Tai chuckled "think you can get some bouncers to help us out?" He asked Junior, still unaware of his name

"Sure...and come back any time" he waved two of his black and red clad men over to help the women off the floor.

"Nirvana time to go!" Tai called out, watching Nirvana nod, hug the Bear DJ and bound out of the club.

Tai took Guinevere and Nirvana held Svetlana up "so..you two put on quiet the show...maybe we should come back sometime"

"Tis a good idea" Guinevere nods as she looked to Svetlana "Thou's opinion?"

Svetlana chuckled "I agree with you Lady Fancy Pants" she held out her fist and Guinevere bumped hers again it

"Glad Thou agree...Lady Unfancy Pants?" Guinevere tried her hand at name calling.

"eh..needs some work" Svetlana chuckled as Tai and Nirvana shared a grin, knowing tonight brought their team a little closer together...

* * *

**Well there's the Team Chapter and my try at giving Guinevere an old english speaking pattern. Anyways, hope you liked it ant you know the drill by now, Vote, Fav, Follow, Review and such!**


	10. Games and Confusion

**Hey everyone, sorry if you don't like these back to back chapters, but I can't stop writing and i have nothing better to do with my time. Anyways, time to continue the story!**

* * *

Tai yawned, it was early in the morning and he had just seen his team off so they could finish visiting their families. Tai was surprised by the events that happened the night before to lead to Guinevere and Svetlana getting along, but he knew the two would still clash now and again. As he watched their airship leave, another landed, dropping off a familiar red headed Spartan. She looked up to see Tai standing there and waved "Tai...could you help me with my luggage?" she asked in her always kind and polite manner.

"Sure Pyrrah" He chuckled and walked into the airship, helping her carry out a few large suitcases, in which she said contained her armor, back up armor, weapons and training gear. The one she carried had her other belongings. After talking to her for a bit she figured out why she was the only one that returned. Jaune was with his family, and it seemed it was quite large from what Pyrrah explained, ranging in many Aunts, Uncles and Cousins of many ages. He also found out Ren and Nora's families got together to celebrate and were currently hosting a large capture the flag game in a forest in the north.

"So what did you do Pyrrah?" Tai asked as he hoisted the bags up the stairs to JNPR's dorm.

"Oh you know...got a hometown hero's welcome...feast...many sponsors showed up to talk to me, had to talk to agents.." she let out a sigh.

"Doesn't seem much of a vacation then" He frowned a bit as he looked her over, just now realizing she was in casual clothing of a red sweater, blue jeans and flats

"Well I got to visit my family and train with them" she smiled but Tai could see she was tense and stress from not getting a real vacation.

"hmmmm" he thought for a moment as she opened the door to the dorm "Nope...I won't let that be your vacation" he chuckled as he set her suitcase down. "how do you like to relax?" He stretched, the suit case being more heavy the he was use to carrying.

"Combat training, Running..." She trailed off as she saw Tai's look of disapproval "W-what?"

"I meant things that were what normal people did to relax..not a celebrity's version" He looked at her and thought for a bit...what could Pyrrah like to do?

He thought of this after he offered to help her unpack, sticking to her weapons and armor so he wouldn't find anything he wasn't suppose to. As he unpacked her noticed the game system him and Jaune bought together, guessing Jaune left it behind so it wouldn't get damaged "Hey Pyrrah..I think I have an idea" he smiled as he turned to her.

"Oh?" she turned and politely gave him her undivided attention

"How about we play video games for a bit...then uh..go to vale to get some shopping done..then grab a bite to eat?" He had offered to go shopping since he noticed her weapons and such here in need of cleaning and repairs and it looked like she was out of materials to do so

"I really haven't played much...but sure I'll try" She beamed at him, thinking it would be good to become more friendly with Tai since everyone else was.

They decided on a Co-op game and put it in, thankfully him and Jaune had gone back to buy a few games for the new console. As they played he noticed that Pyrrah picked up the game quickly, but was also a polite gamer, asking him if he needed the new gear before looting it, willing to trade gear if needed and also split money equally if she got more them him. He actually enjoyed playing it with her, it was different then Jaune's cries of defeat, Ren's quiet sighs and cheers, and Nora's squeals of victory or yelling of defeat.

They continued to play till Yai looked at the clock and blinked "Uh...Pyrrah?"

"Hmmm?" she paused the game, not going farther without him "what is it?" she asked

"its uh...Noon...We have been playing for 6 hours" he chuckled a bit and Pyrrah rubbed the back of her head.

"Seems we got caught up in it huh...maybe we should move onto the next thing on our list?" she asked.

"Sure...lets go to the Vale Mall like last time" He chuckled and got up "let me go ask Blake and Yang if they need anything."

He let her get ready as he went to RWBY's dorm and was let in "Hey, I'm heading to the Mall..you two need anything?" He waited for an answer.

Blake simply showed she was close to the end of the current Ninjas of Love book "Got it...Yang?" he looked at her to her looking very very tired " Energy drinks?" He asked which got a nod "got it..well I'll be back later...Me and Pyrrah are going to the mall together then grabbing dinner to see ya." he shut the door.

As the door shut Yang perked up "did he just..say that' she looked over the edge of the bed "that sounds like a date to me" Yang grinned.

"No your not following them...it probably isn't even meant to be a date." Blake sighed.

Before Yang could even think of following she was pulled to the floor and a certain Cat Faunas was sitting on her, pinning her to the floor

"hey I didn't even sa-" Yang didn't have to finish

"Didn't need to..i know you well enough" Blake continued to read as she sat on her partners back.

* * *

Pyrrah and Tai were enjoying their time shopping, having gone to the Huntsman shop they had picked up the things Pyrrah needed. As they shopped she noticed Tai go missing, finding him in the ranged weapon aisle.

"You use a ranged weapon?" She asked, seeing he had a few clips and boxes of shell casings

"yeah..I use mostly guns" he chuckled a bit "none are two fancy..i just switch out normal rounds with dust rounds" he grabbed a few more parts and went to check out with her, talking to her about the weapons the same way he talked Blake about them.

"A Very Interesting fighting style...using mostly ranged weapons" She thought for a moment.

"Have you been training Jaune one how to counter ranged?" He asked with a bit of concern.

"not really..are you offering?" She smiled at him

"Sure why not..your training him the primary skills...Ren is teaching him hand to hand...I'll see what i can do" he smiled as they continued to shop, some how ending up in the gaming store with Pyrrah buying the next game that came after the one they were playing "really like gaming huh?" he smirked causing Pyrrah to blush

"It's relaxing.." she mumbled a bit and soon they left the mall after visiting a few more stores.

* * *

Once they were done there, they went to the same Cafe he had talked to Weiss at and they ordered some coffee and pastries "Not really a good dinner but it's only 4 pm" Tai stated before taking a sip of his drink.

"oh its fine" Pyrrah smiled and took a sip of her own, that's when the waitress came back.

"Can I get you and your Girlfriend anything else sir?" she asked.

Both Pyrrah and Tai had to swallow hard to keep from spitting their drinks out, neither of them seeing this as a date till that exact second.

"W-we...uh...He I-isn't.." Pyrrah stammered, seeming to be caught of guard, Tai took a deep breath to clear his blush

"We aren;t dating, just two students who decided to hang out today and relax" He managed to say calmly as the Waitress now blushed.

"Oh I'm so sorry for the confusion!" she blushed harder and left them be once Tai assured her it was fine. Once they were done, Tai paid for the meal and they left together, heading back to become, though it was a bit more awkward after the dating comment...

* * *

Once back at Beacon they went to their own dorms till dinner...and dinner was complete hell. When Blake, Yang, Tai and Pyrrah were all at the table, Blake gave the two a 'I'm sorry, I really tried' before Yang blindsided them.

"So how was your date!" he cooed as she looked between the two, Tai nearly choking and hit his head on the table in shock, thankfully Pyrrah was the one sto speak up this time.

"It wasn't a date Yang...just a friendly outing to help me relax...Tai was a very courteous friend today" she finished with a smile.

"aw thats no fun!" Yang whined only to get a stern glare from Blake.

Tai smiled and pushed a bag to each girl "i got you things...Blake the next TWO books in the series...and Yang...and I'm sorry Blake...I found your energy drink by the gallon..." Both girls seemed very happy with this and they finished their dinner in peace with some light conversation before they all went to their dorms, Tai already tired and going to bed for the next day, but then got a message from Pyrrah 'Gaming tomorrow?' it asked and Tai smiled

'Sure' He sent back before closing his eyes and going to sleep, glad he had one more friend he could enjoy time with.

* * *

**And there is the chapter! I realized Tai hadn't talked to Pyrrah yet and such. I got the feeling with the roommates she had, Pyrrah would be curious about playing video games but always stayed away cause she didn't think she would fit in well. I also got the idea for the "Confused as a date" thing from someone and decided it would go well with Pyrrah since she would only see it as a friendly outing till someone said anything...anyways you guys no the drill, Fav, Follow, Review and vote on the poll for the shipping. Till Next time!**


	11. Rules of Teenage Drama

**So It has taken me this long to figure out that guests can't vote on the shipping poll...so Ive come up with a way to fix this. if you are a guest and wish to vote, you can either PM your vote to me or put it into a review. Also I am open to you guys PMing me to ask about things going on in series or voice what you would like to see, but mostly I would love to hear feed back from you guys so lets try to pump up that review number. Anyways here is the next Chapter!**

* * *

it was a little over a week into break, and Tai was bored. He had gotten up early the next day after his outing with Pyrrha and was waiting for her text to come over so they could continue their game. While he was in the shower he was told that after breakfast they could continue, since Pyrrha had to run in the morning before breakfast. He left the shower with only his pants on and a towel draped over his neck and head, walking to the dorms mini fridge he opened it up and pulled out a can on cold Stardust Coffee and opened it, taking a sip before he heard a whistle behind him.

As he turned he was met by the stares of Blake and Yang...well mostly Yang since her partner was face first into the newest Ninjas of Love book "Dang, I thought you were a scrawny twig...you have a build!" Yang chirped as he looked him up and down like a work of art.

Tai shrugged a bit and dried his long hair, it reaching down past his shoulder blades "Sure sure Yang...If this is your reaction to me i would love to see you sputter when you catch Ren changing." Ever since the concert, he had noticed whenever Ren was mentioned Yang would squirm a bit.

As of now Yang was trying to hide her blush in her mane of hair as Blake tried to hide her giggles in her book. As he let Yang smolder a bit, he swore he saw steam rising off her, he pulled out a purple light hoodie and pulled it on, not putting in the effort to find an undershirt. After the entire 'Walk in on the leader of Team TGSN while he is shirtless' fiasco the three headed down to the dining hall for breakfast. Along the way her had tied his hair into his normal low pony tail "So...how did you two get into my room anyway?" He turned his head to the side.

"Door was unlocked" Blake stated as she still was buried into her books pages, her ability to walk,talk and read a book at the same time was interesting to say the least.

"So..what are you guys doing after breakfast?" He looked at the two

"Yang is dragging me to Vale to pick up parts for her motorbike..." Blake didn't seem to excited.

"Bumblebee needs some upgrades" Yang bounced a little more happily, making a few poor guys not watch were they were going and walk into walls.

"well hope you have fun...Pyrrha and I are probably just going to game." He soon regretted that the second he was Yang waggle her eyebrows "I hate you Yang...so much"

Yang just smirked as she began to talk "Oh come on now.." Tai pulled out his scroll and typed a message to someone and waited as he toned Yang out. Yang stopped talking as she looked at her Scroll and began to sputter, frozen in place as he face went red and she began to steam again.

"What's with Yang?" Blake finally looked up from her book, looking at her stammering partner.

"Asked Nora to send Yang a shirtless pic of Ren" Tai smirked as he turned to leave for the dining hall.

"That's just evil" Blake chuckled and grabbed Yang's free hand and pulled her along to the dining hall.

Inside the dining hall, Pyrrha was waiting for them and saw Yang as Blake sat her down to get her and her partner food "Um?" she looked at Tai

"was teasing me about hanging out with you as friends..had Nora send her a pic" He stated before leaving to get some food. While they were gone Yang's brain finally had enough as it fried, melted and left the building, causing her head to thud against the table. Soon enough she would recover when Blake returned.

Yang?" she looked at her partner a bit concerned "I got you some food" and the concerned look went out the window as Yang bolted up, grabbed the tray and began to devour the eggs, bacon, and toast, drowning her embarrassment in standard breakfast food.

"Seems your fine now...I'll let Nora know to keep the entire collection on standby though" Tai smirked as he sat down, slightly hopping Yang couldn't start fires with glares.

After eating for a bit, Tai got curious "So..." the three girls looked at him "I'm in a team of 3 girls and i hang out with them...why when I start hanging out with Pyrrha do you think I'm trying to get with her?" He looked at mostly Yang.

"Because..that's the rules of teenage drama" she stated matter of factly.

"But I hung out with Blake in the Workshop the other day for a few hours." he frowned

Yang then gasped "An Affair?!" he put on a look of shock which was quickly replaced with a book, knocking Yang backward onto the floor.

"stop being dramatic Yang" Blake sighed and made sure her partners face didn't damage her book.

"yeah drama" he rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

Once the four of them were done he went with Pyrrha to continue their game, getting lost in it for hours.

* * *

While Tai gamed with the Spartan, Yang and Blake were working on Bumblebee, well sorta...It involved Yang doing all the work while Blake sat in a chair and handed her tools while she read. After awhile Yang sat up and looked at Blake "No Yang" Blake answered before Yang could even speak "I'm sure those two aren't using gaming as a cover for making out."

"But Blake...Is so obvious" Yang whined.

"Do you honestly think Pyrrha and Tai would do such a thing..they are just friends" Blake huffed in annoyance.

"its just a cover story, they are really both ho-" before she finished her sentence she saw Blake move, thinking she was gonna hit her with a book Yang didn't move...but then she felt something hard hit her on her head and she held the top of her head "That wasn;t your book" Yang whined "you hit me with a wrench?!" she saw Blake put the tool back

"Didn't want to damage my book" Blake stated, hiding a smile behind the pages.

* * *

As the day of gaming went on Pyrrha and Tai had gotten hungry and Tai had messaged Nora about her snack stash and was surprised they were allowed to have some. Pyrrha being herself had made a list of what they took and left an IOU in its place. Minutes began to tick into hours as they played and Tai began to feel tired by continued to play, but soon enough he fell back on the bed he was on and the last thing he saw before succumbing to sleep was a pair of footie Pajamas "Must be Jaune's bed.." he mumbled before falling asleep in JNPR's dorm room.

* * *

**Great, Tai fell asleep in the room alone with Pyrrha...Yang will have a field day with this! Anyways I would like you guys to vote on the poll, only 4 people have voted and we need more of a spread for a good amount to go off of. If you could stare voting via the Poll that would be great, but PMs and review votes are allowed to. You know what comes next, please Fav, Follow, and Review! :3**


	12. Guns and Greaves

**Well the voting seemed to pick up again, I also made it so you can vote for 2 choices now. Anyways Time for another chapter (I was bored today)**

* * *

Tai stirred as the door to JNPR's room clicked and creaked open, Jaune standing in the doorway and looked at the half awake Tai "uh...why are you in my teams dorm...In my bed?" Tai blinked and looked down, lifting the controller he fell asleep with and nods at the TV with a paused game on screen. The blond boy seemed to understand then noticed something else "Ok...let me ask differently...why are you sleeping in my teams Dorm...with Pyrrha sleeping in here too?" he pointed to the red head fast asleep.

"Ok...don't get the idea that mean and Pyrrha are dating" he began

"Why would I think that?" Jaune frowned, being oblivious to the 'norms of teenage drama' as Yang put it

"Never change Jaune" Tai chuckled at the confused boy "Pyrrha came back from her vacation and i decided to help her relax by playing games and going shopping with her, Yang some how got the idea I'm trying to date her."

Jaune frowned a bit "Sounds like friends hanging out to me" he stated and threw his hands in the air, careful not to throw the controller.

"Thank you...now use your blond powers to tell Yang that" he sighed and slid out of the bed to look at Jaune "need help with anything?"

Jaune shook his head "just took one bag" He then said something about showering and went into the bathroom.

Tai took this time to walk over to Pyrrha and gently shook her, when she rolled over she smacked him in the face and squeaked as she bolted up "Oh...sorry" she smiled sheepishly

"It's fine..Jaune's back" he pointed to the sound of running water in the bathroom "And I'm gonna go get food..you can wait here for him." He smiled and left the spartan to wait for her partner. As tai walked into the dining hall he noticed a few more students had shown up..and a few that weren't welcome. Team CRDL seemed to of come back from their vacations, they weren't really causing trouble, though Velvet stayed away from them, but they were challenging students, saying they had trained and got stronger over break...and Tai wanted to test this.

Tai approached Cardin, the larger student looking at the approaching challenger "What do you want?" he asked.

"Your asking for a match...I'll give you one..." Tai noticed Glynda was in the dining hall "Miss Goodwitch..can we set up a sparing match between Cardin and I?" he yawned a bit, still tired from the early wake up.

Glynda was a little caught off by him wanting to spar Cardin but kept her stern look "very well..." she took out her scroll and began to speak in it :Attention students..a Sparing match between Mr. Blackthorne and Mr. Winchester will take place in ten minutes in the combat room." She then put her scroll away and nods to them, taking them to the room.

* * *

Awhile later Tai was in the armory room, getting ready for his sparring match with Cardin, and noticed the friends that were there at the time had come to see him

"So we finaly get to see you fight huh?" Yang said with a smirk, always loving a good fight

"Yeah..hope you take notes" he smirked at Yang as he slid on a pair of armored boots and greaves which Blake raised a brow to.

"I thought you said you were a ranged fighter?" she looked the sleek looking greaves over.

"I am...these are just in case he gets in close" he then reached into his locker and took out arm guards as well and slid them on

"Weapons?" Jaune frowned a bit, not seeing any on him

"They never restricted Semblance so I should be fine" he smirked a bit as he began to walk towards the area were Cardin was, fist bumping his friends before walking up onto the area and watched his friends take their seats

"The match between Cardin Winchester and Tai Blackthorne is about to begin." Glynda started "the match will end when the opponents aura drops to the red, lethal strikes are not allowed and all live rounds have been replaced with non lethal ammunition" Glynda looked at Tai who simply nods "all else is free for all" She stepped back "Students...at the ready" Cardin hefted his mace, his opposite hand holding what seemed to be a new shield. Tai held his hands up as the air rippled and two sleek pistols dropped into his hands. "Begin!" Glynda stood back as the match starts.

Tai had the advantage since they were away from each other and began to open fire with his twin pistols, frowning as Cardin simply raised his shield and caught the rounds on it "hmmm..could be an issue" he began to analyze his opponent as he finished his clips and let them drop to the floor and reloaded.

Cardin took his chance and charged the gunner, swinging his shield to bash Tai. He smirked as his shield hit something hard a was surprised that there was nothing there now...but his shield felt heavier and the crowd of students gasped.

Tai was holding the top of the shield, his feet braced against it, one gun held between his teeth while the other was aimed at Cardin. Tai smirked and pulled the trigger, hearing a 'click as his gun jammed, giving the counter attack to Cardin.

Cardin took the chance and swung his mace, the handle clanged loudly off the edge of his own shield and knocked Tai off, swinging again to get the gunslinger away.

Tai backpedaled away from the mace and stood back, dropping the jammed gun only for it to be sucked into the rippling air 'hmmmm..his shield seems cumbersome...great for blocking..but in joint use with that large mace..its more of an issue' he thought to himself. Dropping the other pistol in favor of summoning two slightly larger and heavy pistols, needing a larger round.

Cardin watched Tai summon the new guns as he panted, catching his breath and keeping his large tower shield in the way 'this thing is great..sure its heavy and all but it blocks everything' Cardin thought smugly, but was caught off guard when his shield tipped violently as a large caliber round hit the corner. Cardin stumbled as more rounds hit the shield, it denting from the shots but held up.

Tai smirked a bit and let Cardin have a breather as he reloaded his pistols, been when he looked up he found this to be a mistake. Cardin was charging him, swinging his mace wide and tried to cover as much as he could with his shield. Tai simply grins and dodges to the side, grappling onto the shield against, and firing at Cardin's arm, forcing him to leg go. Tai didn't take velcity or force into effect when he tumbled backwards with the shield atop him.

Cardin rubbed his arm but then smirked as he saw Tai trapped under his tower shield and swung his mace down on his, the shield increased the area of blunt damage, making Tai's aura bar drop fast.

Tai managed to get free and get distance between them before before tossing his pistols in favor for the faster Combat Rifle he summoned. Instead of aiming at Cardin, he fired around him, forcing Cardin to back away, but Tai ran out of ammo faster then he thought. As he ejected the clip to slid a new one in he saw Cardin was almost atop him, going for a crushing over hand slam. Tai smirked, a normal gunner would of been in trouble..but Tai was a Hunter. He flipped the rifle into a reverse grip and swung his entire body right, the stock of his rifle crashing into the side of Cardin's head and sent him reeling back. Tai smirked again and threw his rifle, knocking the heavy Cardin even more off balance. By the time Cardin steadied himself he looked up to see Tai running and jumping, he felt the cold metal of the boot hook around his neck before Tai twisted quickly, having set himself up to heel drop the top of Cardin's head..and there was no stopping it.

Cardin groaned and slumped to the floor, that final hit putting him in the read and giving him one hell of a headache. Before he could celebrate his win, the rest of team CRDL ran up to stack the odds and charged Tai before Glynda could stop them. One of the group charged Tai weaponless, bust was simply grabbed by the wrist and tossed into his teammate that was charging Tai from behind. Tai then gave the mangled duo a swift kick to the legs to topple them into a pile and jumped, twisting his body sideways and brought his heel down into the stoamch of who ever was atop, by the pained help and groan it much of been Russel. He then turned to the last member and smiled "well...what are you going to do?" he gesture to his fallen comrades. The last one, looking to be Dove, picked up his fallen leaders mace and charge, catching Tai off guard. The mace head cause Tai in the right side of the chest and Tai hissed out in pain, his aura had been lowered. He then grabbed the mace head as he glared at Dove and flipped dove, slamming the mace into his stomach and stood up, satisfied with the pained moan from him.

Tai panted, standing up and winced as he held his chest, feeling the horrible bruise already forming "The Winner is...Tai Blackthorne." Glynda announced, trying not to let the pride flow into her voice. Tai waved to the cheers of his fellow hunters and Huntresses in training then limped off to the locker room.

* * *

In the locker room he tore off his shirt as he friends filed in and he turned. Judging by Pyrrha's wince, Blake's concerned look, Jaune's wide eyes and Yangs comment of 'that's going to hurt in the morning' Tai expected it to not look good. He looked down to see his right shoulder and chest was getting darker and darker with a ugly looking bruise "I didn't think it hit that hard" He mumbled and poked it, and by the pained hiss he made it was a bad idea. He carefully sat down and groaned "Don't worry guys..its just a really...really bad bruise...and possibly bruised ribs too" he chuckled but it hurt to do that.

He thanked Pyrrha as she helped him remove his greaves and arm guards and Blake had left to pick up the guns her dropped, soon returning as it was only three of them. Yang then added her thoughts "Ok...we can't let him stay in his room by himself...not with that" she pointed to his injuries that weren't bad enough for him to go to the infirmary "so...who is going to watch him?"

Jaune then shrugged "We could all hang out in our dorm...have a sleep over. Ren and Nora aren't due back till the last day of vacation." Before anyone could say anything Tai raised his hand "I call...the softest bed.." he chuckled weakly and slumped a bit, Pyrrha told the others not to be alarmed as he was just tired and they carried him to JNPR's room and put him to bed in Nora's bed, all the plushies and fluffy pink blankets made it the softest. In the bed Tai comfortably rested shirtless on the blankets, passing out for awhile...

* * *

**First Attempt at a combat chapter, how was it? one of my followers/Reviewers suggested it and well...I couldn't help it. Next chapter will be a sleep over with JPBY(?) and a pained Tai. Till then Review, Vote and Fav**!


	13. Cats and Bruises

**Alright everyone, here is chapter 13, got bored so i decided to make today a three chapter day!**

* * *

A few hours after his match with Cardin, Tai began to make up, and boy was that a mistake. As he woke he could here Jaune and Pyrrha laughing as Yang yelled about an unfair kill. The second thing he noticed..he felt like he got hit by a truck. He tried to sit up but groaned hard as both his chest and back screamed in protest and he felt a hand gently push him down "Easy..." He knew the voice as Blake's

"Not playing with the others?" He listened to a string of colorful curses come from Yang that would of made Svetlana proud.

"Not my thing" she chuckled as she looked him over then back at her book "besides..they are playing one of those weird three players games..so I took Tai watch duty"

Tai chuckled and groaned a bit as that hurt "thanks Blake" he relaxed the best her could "I think my back is bruised too" He hissed out a bit as he reached under him to pull a plushie out of a very annoying spot on his back and sighed a bit "wish my Aura would heal me faster..."

"Any guess on how long till then?" she asked, a bit concerned, the bruising was pretty deep in color

"a few days till it begins to fade.." he sighed "They got me good" he smiled up at her and blinked "I don't think I can wear a shirt for awhile..."

"Trying to seduce the girls Tai?" Yang called out from her spot on Ren's bed...of course.

"Trust me Yang if this happened to you...you would think you were on your death bed cause your 'girls' got hurt"

Yang was about to saw something but then shut up

"Exactly" Tai smirked as the others chuckled over it too.

What happen took Tai by surprise. As the gaming went on, Blake got bored and tired of her bow, Tai not paying attention till he looked to the side...and saw Blake had freaking cat ears "Uh..." he blinked and Blake looked at him then blinked.

"Guys..we forgot to tell Tai's team..." She bit her lip as Tai smiled

"uh..yeah" Tai said as he looked at them "that explains the bow twitching then"

Blake looked down "Sorry..I was just af-" Tai but his hand up

"Nope..not hearing it...I think its cool" he chuckled "and I'm not racist.." he chuckled and sighed a bit 'should i tell them? no not yet...when they are all here' He then smirked "the question is...do you purr?" he lifted his good arm and scratched Blakes head between her ears.

"No I do-" she was cut off by a loud purr and moved away from his hand, glaring at him as he chuckled "now that's cute" Tai chuckled as Blake blushed a bit

"I have been wanting to test Catnip and laser pointers on her" Yang smirked only to get hit with a plushie by Blake over and over.

"I will end you if you do" Blake frowned and sat back on the end of the bed Tai was using and Tai chuckled "so Jaune and Pyrrha get their beds...Yang is most likely going to be in Ren's...So where will Blake sleep.

There was a pause before all the girls plus Tai said "Jaune gets floor" Getting a defeated whine out of the blonde.

* * *

They stayed up pretty late, Tai mostly watching as they gamed. He soon poked Blake to get her to look at him "Hey..thanks for watching after me...and getting my guns...uh" she knew what he was going to ask and pointed to the corner

"They are fine and all" She went back to reading with a smile

"ah ok...I'll store them later." he smiled.

After awhile longer Yang hand to use the restroom and made Blake swap out, leaving a very confused kitty to play something she didn;t have a clue to do.

"Blake?" Tai smirked

"What?"

"The Controller is upside down.."

She flipped it

"and...backwards"

she sighed and flipped it again, she must of gotten into it because she hissed at Yang when she asked for the controller back, but by then Tai had fallen back to sleep...

* * *

**So this chapter sorta hints at who is winning the poll right now, but voting will be open till..well I get bored so vote soon! also Review/comment if you can, I would like to hear from you guys.**


	14. Bandages and Sunflowers

**805 Views! I don't know how good that is but it makes me so happy that so many people have atleast given my fanfic a chance. As my first work it had a pretty rocky start and I was afraid it would crash and burn. But it seems you geys are enjoying it so I will continue to write as much as I can with each idea i have...so without further ado...Chapter14!**

* * *

Tai groaned as he awoke in the relative quiet that was Team JNPR's room...and by relative it meant that Yang sounded like a drunk Ursa when she snored. Tai chuckled and turned his head, thinking Pyrrha would be in her own bed, but saw Blake sleeping in the Spartans bed instead, making him wonder on the switch. He simply internally shrugged and decided he needed to clean himself, after all he had a match the day before and was to injured to shower off thew sweat. He used his Aura and Semblance to his advantage, cutting off the signals to his nerves around the effected areas and used his aura to strengthen himself enough to get up. Once on his feet he cut off his Aura and Semblance and took in a breath, it hurt a bit to take deep breaths but soon went into the bathroom and turned the shower, removing his clothes and stepping in.

The shower was a paradox at the moment, being a shelter of blissful warmth on his aching muscles, but also a chamber of torture as the drops of water beat against his bruises, the pain more a torturing annoyance then a overwhelming pain. He soldiered through it as he simply stood under the warm water, not daring to even try washing his chest or back. He continued to stand in the shower as he heard a knock at the door "Tai? are you o in there?" He couldn't pinpoint the speakers voice but knew it was one of the girls.

"Yeah I'm fine...just come in if you hear a thud" He figured the person agreed and left him alone.

After washing he stood out and pulled his pants back on and looked around, finding what he wanted...it was sorta hard to miss and it made his eyes he was looking for was a first aid kit, and boy did he find it. across the large red box was a label written by the one and only Nora, it read 'Jaune's Survival Kit For Training With Pyrrha' Tai simply rolled his eyes "Can't be that bad could it?" He wondered as he pulled out a roll of very soft bandages and began to wrap them around his chest and back, stopping right above his abs and also wrapped his left shoulder. Once he seemed his bruises were properly hidden he walked out to see most of the group was up.

Blake and Pyrrha were up and seemed to be discussing something as Jaune was pulling himself out of his sleeping bag on the floor. He then looked at the final bed that usually belonged to a stoic Ren, but now held a blonde brawler. Looking at the bed all Tai could thing was 'Poor Ren'

Yang was spread out over the entire bed, drooling on the pillow in her slumber, her snoring had died down to gentle breathing now. The covers were thrown every which way and barely covered her. Tai smirked to himself, knowing how much Ren prided himself on keeping his part of the room in order...and he couldn't Help but pull out his scroll and call the poor green gunner.

* * *

In another part of Remnant, Ren groaned in sleepy annoyance as his scroll went off, grabbing around blindly in the darkness for the device. Soon enough he found it and lifts it, his hair disheveled from tossing and turning on a thin mattress inside a tent, the Lie Family and the Valkyrie Family were having one hell of a capture the flag game. He looked at the screen and groaned as he answered the video message "Yes?" He asked, if asking politely and annoyed at the same time was possible, Ren just nailed it.

Tai's image popped up on the screen and he smirked "So..I'm staying in your teams room till you guys come back and well...something happened to your bed"

Ren was now a little more annoyed and awake now "What?" He glared at the screen...only for the view to change to a pair of barely covered feet and slowly moved upwards. Ren could tell by the green blankets it was his bed, but a blush came to his face when he saw the blonde mane of hair and soon the face of a peacefully sleeping Yang.

Ren was pulled away from the view of the beauty only for Tai to reappear and smirked "Wish you were here too?" and with that the call ended, leaving a red faced Ren staring at a dimly lit screen "Tai...you fiend" he buried his face into his pillow only to be kept from sleep as he heard the Valkyrie Family horn blown in the camp a half mile away "Ugh.." was all he grumbled into his pillow.

* * *

Blake and Tai held amused smirks as Jaune and Pyrrha only looked confused "Blake..show them the video"

Blake simply nods and give the two her scroll and played the video.

Jaune and Pyrrha blankly looked at the device "..."

"..."

"...'

"...pfft! hahahaha!" the two broke out into laughter as Ren delivered his line and walked off, leaving a stunned Yang.

"Oh my that is funny" Pyrrha tried to contain her giggles by covering her mouth but let out at quivering "I'm sorry" as the giggles bubbled over.

Jaune was laughing at Yang, the one more confidence then he had fake confidence, get stunned by their stoic team mate.

Tai enjoyed the amusement the other two were getting and Blake puled out a notebook "Shall we add you to the list of bets on when the two will..." he didn't even get time to answer as they each put up 50 Lein on different outcomes. Yang decided to finally wake up and ungracefully stretch and groan "ugh whats with all the noise?"

"Oh nothing" Tai smirked "all I did was call Ren and let him see what you did to his bed."

"W-what?" The blonde brawler stammered, her face redder then her sisters name sake as they all burst out laughing and the uncharacteristically nervous and embarrassed Yang...

* * *

**Forced my way out of some writers block to write this so sorry if its sub par to the usual. This Chapter was mostly based around a shipping that isn't usualy seen and I have promptly named Sunflower (RenxYang) Anyways fav and Review, Vote if you want to (last chapter still hints at who is winning) and remember you get two votes now, if you cant vote then PM or review me your vote. Till next time (maybe later today) See ya!**


	15. Malls and Secrets

**Ships are beginning to get ready for sailing, and because of his and some planning i have done, some choices will be removed from the poll. the poll is still up for now but It will close when I deem it right to act on the votes...anyways...Chapter 15!**

* * *

After the teasing of Yang and Ren, even though the latter wasn't currently there, the group grew bored, cycling through showers until they were all clean. Tai noticed Jaune going for a controller to the console and Tai sighed "guys I think we have spent enough time in this room...and we only have a few days left of vacation..why dont we go down to vale as a group?"

He noticed Yang look at him strangely "Uh..I don't know if you noticed, but you can barely move to stand up, let alone walk around for extended periods of time" He simply chuckled.

"Well..someone just has to go to the infirmary and get a me a wheel chair then." he stated which made Pyrrha look up.

"I can go get it" she smiled, she must of known where they were since well..they had that giant first aid kit for a reason.

"Ok Pyrrha thanks" Tai called out as she left and he sighed "ok...as much as all the girls in town would love to stare at these abs" he smirked a bit "I need a shirt...preferably a loose button up?"

Jaune then stood up and got him one of his shirts and tossed it to him "Uh Jaune...why do you have such a large shirt?" Yang asked with a raised brow

"Dad thought i would bulk up while here so...yeah" The blond boy sighed and looked down a bit.

As the two blonds talked, Tai went to working slowly sitting up and sliding the shirt on, buttoning it up enough to hide his torso, but left the top two open so his bandages were on view. Once Pyrrha returned with the wheelchair, Tai painfully and slowly eased himself into it and chuckled

"Alright...who has cripple duty?" Yang asked and looked around, someone had to push Tai around Vale.

"How about whoever isn't carrying or doing anything..just take shifts?" Tai responded "also thanks for volunteering first Yang" He smirked as the blonde grumbled.

The group of five were soon on the move, Jaune was chatting with Pyrrha about something to do with their team, and Yang was trying to hold a one sided conversation with Blake, who only responded with "uh huh"s and "no"s to whatever Yang was saying. The thing that got Tai thinking was the entire team thing Jaune was taking about then it clicked...and Tai's eyes widen.

"Guys...we can't let my team know CRDL did this to me...they will think they meant to hurt me and it wasn't a sparring match."

"They sent their entire team at you" Yang scoffed "plus I wanna see Svetlana make them cry"

Tai frowned "what they did was completely fair...Goodwitch did say anything goes" he looked up at Yang and smirked "plus they charged up on stage after I took down Cardin, they were just defending their leader...I guess what ever happened in the forest when you three teams went on that trip might of changed their team dynamic huh?"

Yang and Blake just blinked, not knowing what had happened but they had noticed the change in team CRDL, but Jaune and Pyrrha knew exactly what happened.

The airship ride to Vale was mostly normal, the group talking about nothing important as Jaune threw up into a trash can, Pyrrha rubbing his back to make him feel better. As they talked, Tai would every so often pump a bit of Aura into his injuries, trying to get them to heal a bit faster, after all he didn't need his own team to worry about him and he would have to move around once vacation was over. He was knocked out of his healing as the jolt of the Airship landing was felt and he heard Jaune cheer and rush out of the ship with a red headed Spartan in toe.

Soon they were walking around the streets of Vale, Yang still wheeling them along. Tai took this time to note that everyone was casually dressed, a diffidence from the combat outfits or school uniforms they wore. Jaune was wearing his normally outfit of jeans and a sweatshirt but without hos gloves or armor on. Pyrrha was wearing a red and bronze colored shirt, green hoodie and jeans. turning his head he noticed Blake was wearing a nice sweater and jeans. Behind him Yang was wearing a large t shirt that hung off one shoulder, showing her tank top strap, a pair of short shorts and her aviators.

As they walked around aimlessly for a bit Yang finally gave into boredom "Guys...where are we even going?" The entire group shrugged and Yang let out a louder groan.

"We could go to the Mall" Jaune pitched in "it has something for everyone...plus a place to eat" No one seemed to say no as they all nod and head towards the Vale Mall

* * *

In the mall, the five stuck to their group of five going to different stores and such, the first was one that Yang was bouncing excitedly to go into, so much so that she was rocking the wheelchair "yang..you can go if you want" Tai grunts as the bouncing hurt a bit

"Thanks!" she bolted into the store without picking someone else to wheel him around. he sighed, sitting their till he felt himself moving andl ooked up to see Pyrrha smiling at him

"I'm not that much into clothing...so I'll wheel you around for a bit..if that's fine." Pyrrha smiled and pushed him nto the store, careful not to hit him against clothing racks.

"Thanks Pyrrha" Tai said as he looked around the store, of course Yang would like this store. There where racks and shelves filled with fashionable clothing. Boots, jackets, hoodies, shirts, pants, it was like they fell into Yang's dream closet. After wheeling around for a bit, Tai noticed something and asked Pyrrha to wheel him over to it. Once to the location, Tai picked up what he was looking at, it was a purple and black scarf that was soft to the touch. Tai remembered that Autumn was coming quickly to Vale and he hadn't brought any warmer clothes, and his trench coat didn't retain warmth well.

After deciding to buy it and he paid for it, he set the small bag next to him and yawned a bit, relaxing back into his seat as he was wheeled out, honestly he hated behind wheeled around in a wheelchair but he was glad his friends were willing to help him out. As they walked around, Blake looked up from her book, walking and reading like always "Does anyone else smell...roses and vanilla?" Tai could smell it but decided to stay quiet on that.

The group looked around and soon spotted a certain red and white duo chatting by the fountain, and by chatting, the girl in white was scolding the girl in red as she wolfed down a strawberry crape. The group smiled at they approached the two.

"Rubes!" Yang rushed forward and grabbed her sister, pulling her into a hug so fast that Ruby chocked, only to be saved by the bone crushing hug Yang gave.

"H-hey Yang" Ruby gasped out until she was dropped onto her feet, gasping for air.

Weiss looked at Yang and frowned "Yang you brute! you could of killed our own sister!" she scolded Yang now.

"Oh calm down...see was fine..." Yang then noticed Weiss and Ruby weren't paying attention to her, but the bo in the wheel chair

"Wha-" Weiss began, but was cut off by her younger and more frantic partner.

"TAI WHAT HAPPENED!" Ruby almost screamed as she looked him over for injuries as if she could see through his clothes.

Tai chuckled, a bit embarrassed that Ruby was attracting attention "Calm down Ruby...I'm fine" he pulled his shirt down a bit to show the bandages "I got careless in a sparring match..just some bad bruising on my chest and back, I'll be fine"

The two looked at him "Who?" they asked at the same time

"CRDL" Tai stated and saw the way their faces shifted to anger "Hey..I challenged them and there were no rules on not using an entire team. besides they only jumped in when I clocked Cardin" He waited for the two to relax and saw Weiss wouldn't really look at him

"Hey...can i push you?" Ruby asked, bouncing in place.

"Sure" Tai chuckled and let her do so.

* * *

With the group now one of seven they continued their travels around the mall, Tai called each of this team members. The first was Guinevere, who by the background seemed to be in the castle her family owned. She didn't seem to be happy at the news of what happened because of the match, but accepted what Tai said about not being mad at team CRDL. After a short chat he hung up and sighed.

He then called Svetlana and told her the same story, she seemed to be in a forest. When told the news she seemed to get mad and the sound of a tree falling could be heard. it took him a bit more to calm her down but soon she accepted his word and hung up.

Nirvana was the easiest of the group. She seemed to be in a club, and DJing when he called her. He decided to keep it brief and Nirvana didn't seem to get mad, just concerned. Once told it was just a sparing match she excepted it and flashed him a smile before ending the call.

* * *

After all the calls were made, Tai noticed they were in a book store and he could hear Ruby whining in want behind him "go nuts" he chuckled and waved her off, watching her zip into the store

"Dunce..." He heard behind him and looked to see that the Schnee Heiress had taken up Ruby's spot behind Tai

"Eh shes 15...remember that, let her have her fun" He chuckled as he watched Ruby chat excitedly over a book with Blake.

"She's a team leader and..." Weiss stopped herself and sighed "You know...our talk at the cafe" se sounded a bit...upset?

"Yeah?" Tai looked forward.

"You proved a point...I have been hard on your and Ruby...but I guess team leaders do have different ways of running teams." She sighed, admitting defeat must not of been easy for her.

"books on tactics and leadership only tell you how to deal with planning and strategy...it never tells you how to deal with people with different personalities..that's for the leader to figure out on their own." Tai chuckled "Ruby just has a different was of doing thing...but I'm sure when the time comes she will buckle down and be the best leader for your group."

Weiss seemed quiet for a bit then Tai saw her dainty hand stretch out beside his head "Friends?" he heard Weiss quietly say and Tai chuckled.

"Friends" Tai smiled and shook her hand.

* * *

After the book store they continued to walk around, Blake had decided to put her book away and take up the duty of pushing Tai around. So he noticed they were lagging behind and felt something close to his ear "I want you to be honest Tai..." He heard Blake whisper into his earn. "I noticed that would got to the bathroom this morning in what is suppose to be pitch dark without tripping over Jaune..."

Tai tensed as she said this and he could feel Blake practically smile, knowing her trap was about to snap shut "yeah..." Tai tried to keep his nervousness out of his voice.

"I'm not going to ask how or why...that will come out when you whish to tell us...all I ask is...what kind" he whispered and Tai sighed.

"Wolf." He whispered so only her Faunas hearing could hear it. He heard her make a sound of acceptance then pushed him a bit faster so they caught up with the others.

Tai sat near Blake the entire ride back, looking at the girl once in a while, question how Blake had figured it out so quickly from just the fact he walked over Jaune, maybe it was cause of how she asked, catching him off guard. But at least he knew his secret was safe with her.

On the way home, Ruby was talking with Pyrrha and it came up that everyone was staying in Jnpr's dorm. After some tlaking, and convinving Weiss, the two other girls were going to join them.

* * *

Soon the group was home and went to the dorms. Tai was sitting on Nora's bed at he watched Ruby bring in a red sleeping bag and Weiss brought an inflatable mattress, Tai guessed Weiss didn't like sleeping on the floor. after awhile Yang brought up trust or dare and Tai chuckled "why dont we wait for Ren and Nora to come back?"

Ruby blinked "what about your team?"

"Guinevere doesn't understand the game, Svetlana gets out of hand and Nirvana doesn't talk" he shrugged and chuckled but smiled as a glum Yang agreed.

After such a long day Tai laid back on the bed and sighed, not knowing how the larger group decided to spend the night, but Tai's body ordered him to sleep, Which he complied to eagerly.

* * *

**So there it is XD Next chapter will be truth of dare so if you read this before i post my next one please PM or send Reviews that include dares you want to see be done. Like always, fav, follow, vote and review!**


	16. Dares and Dates

**Chapter 16 everyone! Enjoy it! Sadly I did'nt get many Dares for this on but thats fine, I thought of some!**

* * *

Team Rwby and the J and P of JNPR were waiting around in their room, sighing as they would sneak a glace at the still sleeping member in the room. They were each a bit worried, Tai had been the first to fall asleep the night before and right now, he was the only one still sleeping. It was around 10 am now and they had began to notice a faint purple glow under his bandages and shirt once in a while and figured out his aura was healing him in his sleep. The group did keep an eye on him as Ruby planned a team sleep over with Jaune, they had gotten news that Ren and nora would be home earlier then expected.

* * *

Hours later, around 1 PM, Tai was finally allowed to wake up, but he wasn't exactly woken up to the quietest setting. Moments before he awoke, Ren and Nora had returned to see their entire room taken over by the combined teams. Nora wasn't happy that Tai was in her bed and had woken by her hyperactive ranting on why her plushies were moved but stopped as she saw the bandages. Tai blinked his eyes open and looked up at Nora and smiled sheepishly "sorry Nora...I made sure your Plushies were taken care of"

At this Nora smiled and bounced "Oh! Thanks!" she chirped and pushed her suitcase under her bed and went to chat with Ruby.

Tai turned his head to look at Ren who seemed to be smoothing out his blankets and trying to remake his bed, Tai was sure Yang was blushing where ever she was in the room.

"So why are you guys home early?" Tai looked at Ren as he yawned

"Nora's family thought it was a good strategy to level the entire forest...after that...kinda ruined the game" Ren sighed as he finished making his bed and sat down on it, crossing his legs. Now that Ren was settled he gestured to the bandages with a quizzical look

"Challenged Cardin to a match...that mace packs a punch" he chuckled and yawned and stood up, a few people surprised that he did, but then remember the aura was healing him. He went into the bathroom "Showering" he called out and shut the door.

Once inside he peeled the bandages off and frowned a bit. The color improved a bit but looked more gross, the color of fading bruises wasn't a pleasant one. He sighed and showered, throwing on his pants and button up shirt, leaving it open and walked out.

Blake was the first one to notice his return and looked up to see his shirt was open and his body looked fresh and washed, she could smell the clean soap smell from him and blushed, hiding it in her book 'why am I like this?!' she scolded herself in her head but sneaked another look before reading again 'i need to stop reading these books...'

Tai stated he was going to his room for a bit for new clothes and left, returning later with a new pair of black pants and a purple button up, tossing the white one to Jaune. Tai now noticed the others were sitting in a circle on the floor with a bottle in the middle "Oh god..." He chuckled and sat down, they waited a little longer and Tai hadn't noticed Ren was gone till he came out of the bathroom, toweling his hair as he wore a green tee and green sleep pants, a certain blonde kept looking at him.

After everyone was ready Yang clapped her hands "Alright guys, Truth or Dare is the name of the game! Everyone gets one pass and you can't pick the same person twice..the bottle is just to pick the first victim...i mean...yeah victim" She grinned and spun the bottle. It soon stopped on the white haired Heiress "Truth or dare" Yang grinned

Weiss looked back and decided not to back down "Dare"

"Make out with Jaune!"

"...Pass"

A few chuckled and Yang shrugged "sorry Jauney it didn't work"

Jaune blinked "Uh...I don't have a thing for Weiss..not after the blind date"

Weiss scoffed but then picked her target "Ruby"

Ruby looked up, the cookie package in her hands crinkled loudly "yuff?" he mouth fully of cookies

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"No more cookies for the rest of the evening"

The second that No cookies left Weiss' mouth Ruby already let out a loud "Paffff!" stuffing more into her mouth.

Ruby took a moment to swallow her mouthful and then looked at Tai

"Truth" Tai stated before she could ask

"What is...your weapon!" she looked at him happily

""Guns" he smirked as Ruby frowned

"That doesn't..." Weiss cut her off

"Reword it next time then you dolt!"

Tai smirked and now knew what to do "Weiss"

"Dare!" the heiress turned quickly then looked at Yang with a glare, did Weiss want to prove herself or something?

"I dare you not to scold or yell at anyone for the rest of the night" Tai smirked

Weiss' face went even paler as she noticed she was out of Passes "I...fine" she sighed, everyone giggling and cheering that they had a scold free night.

As the night went on, passes and dares kept going. Soon enough everyone was out off passes. as hours ticked by, Ruby had played '7 minutes in heaven' with her "sweetheart", Nora had to eat broccoli, Blake was dared not to read for the rest of the night. Yang had to wear Jaune's feetie pajamas and so on.

Soon enough it came to Blake's turn and she zeroed in on Yang "Truth or Dare"

Dare!" the blonde smirked proudly, not taking the easy 'truth' route yet.

"Take Ren's shirt off him" Blake stated

"W-what?" Yang blinked and swallowed

"and your allowed no help" Blake began to smirk 'that's for the no books Yang!' she thought to herself.  
Yang sighed and stood up and walked over to Ren who looked up at her and Yang swore she saw him give a ghost of a smile and wink. She shuffled in front of him and knelt down, pulling his shirt up and blushed as his toned body was expose. She soon shuffled back to her spot, hiding her burning blush from her face as Blake and Tai made an alliance to torture Yang.

After a few more turns Tai smirked at Yang "Dare?" Yang nods slowly "Go in the bathroom and swap your shirt for Ren's" he smirked as Yang walked off into the bathroom and came back out, her yellow tank top in hand as she was wearing Ren's top, the lean boys shirt was a bit tight over her chest. Yang deiced to get some revenge, and everyone knew here she was a cat fauns.

"Blake?"

"Dare"

"Be good kitty cat and lick Tai's cheek"

The entire circle erupted into giggles as Blake's mouth dropped open and she looked at Tai "I uh...Yang you fiend" she blushed and leaned over.

Tai couldn't help but blush as Blake's tongue ran over his cheek and she snapped back into place.

"Yang"

"I got dared last" Yang stated with a grin

"No I did..you rule is flawed..someone will always go between turns"

Yang blinked and her eyes widen "Damn it"

"Dare?"

"Fine" Yang sighed

"Sit in Ren's lap"

"Blake...I hate you" Yang got up and sat in the boys lap, awkwardly perched on his lap.

As the game kept going, Tai knew what to do next "Ren"

"Dare" Ren looked up

"Take Yang on a date tomorrow"

Everyone giggled again as Ren seemed to think for a moment then nods "very well, I have an idea for one"

Yang was practically steaming in his lap, leaning back against him to hide her face in her hair.

but it seemed Ren had his own devious ways "Tai?"

"Dare" Tai was actually afraid of truth since he had no more passes and he didn't want to get ruby again.

"You go on a date with Blake tomorrow"

Blake and Tai blinked and swallowed "Fine" Tai stated before shutting his eyes.

As the game continued they got a new player. As the dares became more tame, the headmaster had arrived.

"Ah..truth or dare...a game of youthful times...can i join?" he asked as Tai grined

"Sure Professor" Tai wouldn't call him uncle in front of the others "truth or dare?"

"Dare" Ozpin stated stoicly

"Take Professor Goodwitch on a date" Tai grinned, everyone else was stunned silent

Opzin took a long sip from his mug and stood up "Well..look at the time..I must be going, so sad" He stated calmly, but Tai could hear the hint of nervousness in his voice as he left quickly.

The game ended quickly after that and everyone decided to head to bed. The beds were empty that night as everyone took to the floor in sleeping bags and called it a night.

* * *

Meanwhile, the silver haired professor was making his way back to his office "Tai...that boy" he sighed with a smile as he went into his office, seeing Glynda working on some paper work as he sat at his desk, thinking over what Tai had said "Glynda?" Ozpin started.

Yes?" she looked up, finding Ozpin being informal while they were working strange

"Dinner tomorrow? My treat?" He asked, acting on Tai's dare.

"Uh..." Glynda seemed to be caught off guard by this and blinked "where did this come from?"

Ozpin chuckled a bit and Glynda sighed as they said at the same time "Tai"

* * *

Meanwhile Tai sneezed in his sleep inside JNPR's dorm...

* * *

**Well there you have it people, sorry if was a little iffy, I'm running off a small amount of sleep, Anyways hope yo liked it, Next Chapter wee have three dates to follow! Review and such people!** **Also...at this point i thing the polls will be close, sorry!**


	17. Dates and a Kiss

**Hey everyone! It's time for chapter 17 and for those special dates to go through. Anyways, the story title cover art has been blank for a long time and I was wondering if any artists read my stories, maybe if you guys are bored and want something to draw I was hoping you guys could whip up some art for me? If you could that would be great :D Saying this, I'm fine with people drawing my OCs, all I ask is it is Mentioned they belong to me and that a link is sent to me so I can see your amazing art. Well onto chapter 17!**

* * *

To Yang was frustrated would of been a understatement. Currently her team was watching the girl tear through her wardrobe for the third time that day looking for something to wear on her date with Ren that evening. Honestly she didn't know where Ren was taking her, all that the message Ren sent her was "Casual clothes" when she asked for details.

"Damn that mysterious boy" he grumbled as he looked behind her, half the dorm swallowed in a sea of clothing "how are you not having problems with this Blake! you have a date too!"

Blake look up from her book, having moved to Yang's bunk after being hit in the face with some...skimpy undergarments "Tai said formal and I only own one dress so its not hard" she looked back down at her book "just pick something"

Yang flung her arms around in a flailing motion "you dont under stand Blake" she whined "there so man things we could be going to and I need to know how to dress!" she dived into the clothes again "Do I want to dress sexy? but I don't want to come off like I'm slutty...but I don't want to be a prude...AGH!" she flopped onto a pile of clothes.

"Well..its a date.." Ruby was hanging off her bed, how that thing hadn't killed Weiss was a wonder "if its a date...and you want this to become more serious..just dress how you feel you want to and hopefully he likes it" Ruby beamed at her older sister.

Yang blinked and looked at Blake with a glare "What have you allowed by sister to read?"

Blake just answered by hiding behind her book more.

* * *

Tai in the meantime was relaxing in JNPR's room, not liking being in his own dorm alone. He was currently relaxing in a chair across the room from the others. Nora was tearing through Ren's closet trying to find the boy something to wear on his date, burying the poor boy in his own clothes

"Oh we need to get you the perfect clothes!" Nora gushed "A suit?"

"Nora?" Ren sighed

"no no that's to much...semi formal? shirt and tie?"

"Nora?"

"ah maybe a tee and shorts"

"NORA!"

"Yes Ren?" she turned around and beamed sweetly at her friend who was now a pile of clothing.

"I can pick my own clothes" He sighed and began to put the ones she threw at him.

Tai, who had been mostly watching what was going on between Pyrrha and Jaune, which is mind was completely hilarious. The two were playing a reaction time game that involved slapping hands...and by the look of Jaune's red hands...he was not getting any better. "then what are you gonna wear huh?" Tai yawned, having his own ideas for his dared date.

"Same as the concert" Ren shrugged as he pulled out a box with his concert going clothes in it.

"heh...made her speechless before..might do it again" He yawned again and pushed off from his seat.

"And you?" Ren didn't look up at Tai

"Formal dress..not that hard" he chuckled and turned his head as he heard Jaune cry out as Pyrrha slapped his hands a little to hard

"ow Pyrrha!" Jaune whined

"Sorry...I was having fun" Pyrrha giggled a bit and Tai rolled his eyes "well I got to pick Blake up at 9 for our date...what about you Ren?"

"6..so in a few minutes" He took his clothes and went to the bathroom, sending a message to Yang to meet him outside in the motor pool. By the frantic sounds they heard from RWBY's dorm..they guessed Yang was in a hurry.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

After franticly dressing in a bang tee that hung off her shoulder, a thank top under that, shorts and sneakers. Yang sprinted down to the motor and blinked when she found Ren. Now Yang was known to be very fond on her motorcycle Bumblebee, and what she saw made her like Ren just a little bit more. Ren was currently leaning on his own motorbike, it being sleek in design and colored black and green, his crest painted onto the gas tank in a color that matched his eyes.

Ren turned his head as he heard her come up and blinked, his mouth quirking up a bit in a smirk "Must of done something right already...or your mouth is stuck open." Yang blinked and snapped her mouth shut.

"I didn't expect you to have a..." she gestured to the machine he was leaning on.

"Seemed a better idea then a car" he chuckled and got on, helping her on behind him he handed her a black helmet while he put on a green one, and they rode orr, Yang holding onto his waist loosely.

* * *

After a while they reached the location of the date, and to say Yang was sad of the location would of been the biggest lie in the world. They were currently outside a club known as the 'Lotus Lounge' a teen friendly club that Yang had been wanting to go to but could never find the time to, mostly because Ruby wouldn't let her go to clubs after what happen to Junior's. She turned to Ren and smiled "really?" Ren simply gave a shadow of a smile and walked her in, right past the bouncer and into the club with her, ignoring the angry line

"How did you..' he smiled as she looked over her shoulder as they strolled in

"Its called Lotus for a reason...a family member runs it" He sighed and shook his head a bit "thankfully you wont meet her..complete opposite of me..shes the reason me and Nora met and became friends" He seemed to be reliving past headaches as they walked in. After a short amount of time they were chatting a bit over non alcoholic drinks and sitting together at a booth.

The topic soon changed to his outfit and the concert earlier in the week "Oh that" Ren set his drink down "Wondering why the quiet guy was at a concert in this kind of clothing?" he gestured to his punkish outfit

"A...bit" Yang blushed and sipped her drink to hide it.

"well...i grew up with only one close friend..and when you around Nora...things rub off.." he chuckled a bit "I ended up getting a rebellious side that I showed once in an while, dressing up like this and going to concerts...the next day i would be my quiet self again..just a way to blow off stress" He shrugged as he looked at her

Yang seemed to be taking his in then mumbled "you look good in those.."

Ren smirked a bit "I know..what did you call me at the concert...hot stuff?" He seemed to be assumed by her steaming blush and he looked at her then over to the dance floor "come on" he held his hand out and took her to the dance floor.

* * *

As Yang was on her date with Ren, Blake was getting ready, and being praised by her remaining team.

"You look so pretty Blake!" Ruby squeezed as she looked at Blake in her long, curve hugging dress, it seemed Weiss had a dress hidden away that she just happened to have in Blakes color and size, stating it was for if they went to formal events with the heiress.

Blake smoothed out her dress and turned to have her two remaining team mates look her over, Weiss giving her a nod of approval and Ruby squealing more was good enough for her.

"so where is he taking you?" Weiss asked from her spot on her bed

"um...I think it was called the Night Garden?" Blake looked at her scroll to confirm it.

Weiss sat up a bit straighter and blinked "the boy has taste I'll give him that"

Blake and Ruby just sorta look at her funny as Blake put on her bow and grabbed her purse, a knock at the door signaled her date. As the door was opened by Weiss she blinked "well...didn't expect that." Weiss looked upon a formally dressed Tai, his hair was let to flow free down his shoulders, the tips still purple. he was dressed in a black suit with a purple tie, filling it out pretty well, and to finish up the outfit he was wearing...glasses? "hmm?" Weiss looked at them

"Yes I have glasses" He sighed and looked at Blake, seer will power keeping his jaw from dropping, it might of been a dare to go out with her...but still. "Ready to go Blake?" He held his arm out for her to take as he heard Ruby pipe in

"Aw He is such a gentle man!" Ruby pretended to swoon into Weiss' arms, luckily her partner caught her.

"Can't really argue with that from what I have seen so far" Weiss Mumbled as the two saw Blake off.

A few moments later they were walking towards the motor poll to get Tai's car. Blake kept her arm through Tai's as they walked, seeming to be lost in thought.

"you look great" that statement snapped her out of it and looked up to Tai

"Huh?"

"I said you look great" he chuckled a bit as they reached his car and he helped her in

"Oh..thanks" She blushed but Tai was walking around the car before he could see it, and soon they were off.

* * *

After a longer drive through Vale they got to the restaurant, seeming to be in a garden of dust treated flowers, making the garden glow in the night. As they walked into the resusrant they were quickly escorted to their table. The had some time to talk about things as they waited for their food but Tai couldn't help but to tease a bit "No books?" he asked as she blushed

"I thought it would be rude to bring it on a date" She mumbled a bit and looked at him "So how do you know about this place?"

"My parents use to come here when they came to Vale..so I wanted to give it a try." he chuckled.

"Your parents are hunters aren't they?" Blake sipped some water that the waiter had left.

Tai nods and smiled "mhm...My father is Warren Blackthorne...and My mother is Lucy Blackthorne"

Blake blinked at this "your mother?" she seemed surprised at this "your mother is well known in the fauns community"

Tai simply smiled "I know...wait...is that...heh" he noticed Blake's confused looks as he pointed over to a more open area where there was gentle music playing for people to slow dance to, currently two professors of Beacon were dancing together slowly "about time.." Tai mumbled quietly.

On the dance floor Ozpin and Glynda were dancing together, Ozpin in a suit while Glynda was in a elegant white dress, he head resting on Ozpin's shoulder as they danced, slowly spinning around on the dance floor with the other couples as Tai and Blake smiled at each other.

After Scrolls were pulled out and a few pictures were taken, their food arrived and they ate quietly together.

* * *

Meanwhile Yang and Ren stumbled off the dance floor at the Lounge, both panting and sweating a bit, looking at each other before chuckling, standing back up.

"you got some moves Ren" Yang admitted, impressed by the boy she had spent hours dancing with, if club dancing was considered more the group grinding.

"You too" Ren smiled and walked off with her to the booth they had claimed, Ren sitting down like a normal person while Yang flopped onto her back with the grace of a thrown duffel bag, her head resting on Ren's leg.

"Hope you don't mind" She winked at him, seeming to of regained her normal confidence after clubbing a bit with Ren

"Not at all" Ren stated as he ordered them new drinks, his hand absent mindedly running through her hair, normal Yang would of clocked a guy with the nerve to do it, but the way Ren was doing it made her melt, relaxing into his leg as she sighed. At this he noticed what he was doing "oh sorry.." He went to move his hand away but Yang grinned "Oh no need to stop Lady Killer..your hands are magic..and that isn't a Lie Ren" she grinned at her little joke.

to a bit of a surprise, Ren chuckled softly at her word humor "ok ok" he continued to play with her hair till their drinks came. After they got their drinks and finished them they decided to leave..but didn't head back to Beacon. Instead they drove around, Yang holding onto Ren and relaxing into his back, finding it relaxing to be the passenger for once.

* * *

Blake and Tai had finished their dinner and were now dancing, purposely swinging by Ozpin and Glynda. Ozpin seemed unfazed by this but Glynda broke, hiding her embarrassed blush in the headmasters shoulder, causing Blake, Tai and even Ozpin to chuckle at this. As they dance and the other couple had left, Tai swayed gently with Blake, feeling her pressed against him and her warmth. he felt her nuzzle a bit and he winced "careful...still healing a bit."

Blake blushed and swallowed "sorry...your...comfy" she giggled a bit and Tai chuckled, looking at the clock. "We should go" He smiled as she nods and they head out.

* * *

The two couples seemed to arrive back at the dorm at the same time, Tai with Blake on his arm and Ren walking next to Yang. as the boys said goodbye to their dates yang grinned "I know your not suppose to on a first date...but I'm not really a rule follower..." But before should could pull it off Ren pulled her close and planted a kiss against her lips, seeming to know what Yang wanted and let her go, giving her the same coy grin as the concert night and left for his room. Yang fellt back against the door of the dorm and held her chest "W-what?" she blinked, cheeks flushed.

"Seems he is a keeper" Blake chuckled and simply kissed Tai's cheek, the two of them blushing "Maybe...another date sometime?" she whispered.

"Sure." Tai smiled and let her drag her stunned teammate back into the room and Tai left to go to JNPR's.  
Walking in, Tai looked to Ren and smiled a bit.

"What?" Ren looked back, Jaune looked stunned and Pyrrha...impressed as they must of spied on the kiss.

"You just made me alot of lien" Tai smirked before changing in the bathroom and heading to bed In JNPR's room, he would spend this night on their floor then go back to his room tommorow...

* * *

**Ok that's the Dates everyone, sorry if it was off, I don't have much experience with dates and such ^.^; Anyways...Fav, Follow and Review, and thanks to anyone that does some kick ass art of this Fanfic!  
**


	18. Parents Day Part 1

**Hey guys, here is chapter 18. So I have this idea for awhile and I finally have the the ideas planned out for it...Parents day at Beacon! Hope you enjoy it and such :3 Also to let you guys know from time to time minor time skips will come up to fill time, as some days, simply nothing good happens (or I just don't know what to type) anyways have fun with this chapter :3**

* * *

Beacon was in a buzz over the announcements, a team RWBY, JNPR, and TGSN were talking it over, the rest of Tai's team having arrived a day or so ago. Ozpin had come over the intercom to allow all students know that their parents had been contacted and informed of a parents day at Beacon. While it was called a day, so would be staying a bit longer if they wished to see their children do some combat drills in a few days. Everyone seemed to be at a different degree of the emotional spectrum.

Ruby and Yang were happy to be seeing their Dad again as he was coming, Weiss' father, the head of the SDC, was also coming. Tai didn't hear anything from Blake thought..he kinda wanted to meet her parents.

JNPR seemed happy as well...well sorta. Jaune was a bit nervous about everything, hoping his father would be ok with his abilities so far and such, also his mother was tagging along. Pyrrha was comforting Jaune and stated her mother was coming to visit as her father had some work to do in Minstral. Ren seemed calm over it all and said his mother was coming out to visit. Nora proudly stated her dad was coming as he mother was out on a hunt.

Tai now listened out for his own team now. Guinevere was on her scroll, probably discussing it with her parents by the sound of it, being a Knight based family they had many duties no doubt. Svetlana was smiling, her Father was coming and also staying to watch her fight the next day, stating 'he wanted to see his little cub kick some ass', which Tai could believe. Nirvana held up a sheet of paper with the universal female symbol "mother?" Tai asked and she nods.

Tai himself was unsure who would come as he looked at his scroll and sighed, waiting for his parents response. Since his scroll was silent he decided to talk to Blake, since their date they had began to sit together, or at least closer together at the table.

"So..who is coming to see you?" Tai asked, pulling Blake out of her book.

"My Mother" She smiled a bit as she looked sideways at Tai.

"I'm sure she is a amazing woman..I would love to meet her" Tai smiled as Yang made a sound across the table.

"Tai wants to bet some brownie points with Blake's family...way to go tiger!" Yang smirked.

Tai blushed at that. Unlike Ren and Yang ,who almost instantly became a couple, Tai didn't know where him and Blake stood at that, but they had planned on a second date but still didn't come out as a couple yet.

Tai was snapped out of his thoughts as his own scroll buzzed and he learned his mother would attend. He noticed Blake took a peek and smiled a bit "I would love to meet your mother as well...".

* * *

After their time in the dining halll they had learned some of the parents would be arriving that night. Most of Team TGSN stayed in their dorm as they knew their Parents wouldn't arrive till the next day.

Tai had been curious and deiced to go down to the landing pad to meet some of his other friends parents while his team stayed in the room.

Tai wasn't surprised the first he had met was the father of Ruby and Yang, after all it seemed he lived in the general area of Vale by what the sisters said. He was soon introduced to the man. He was tall and rather well built for his age, but then again he was most likely in his prime. He shared most oh his looks with Yang, Blond hair and Lilac eyes.

"The name's Dan!" He stated, shaking Tai's hand

"Tai" Tai chuckled as Dan pulled back

"hmm...well Now I have to meet all my daughters other friends..and a certain Ren.." Dan stated and walked off with Ruby in toe, Probably to interrogate Ren, Ruby had done that the day after the date but crumbled and gave in when she found out Ren could make cookies. Yang just sighed a bit.

"Worried?" Tai looked at Yang.

"Not really..I think Dad will just be shocked that I picked a guy he actualy approves off..." she smiled and the frowned as they heard something

"Come on My little Sun Dragon!" Dan called out to Yang

"Did he just..." Tai smirked

"shut up" Yang grumbled and walked off.

* * *

The next he met was Jaune's Parents. As Tai approached he noticed that Jaune's mother was already fussing over him. She was a tall and blonde woman with deep blue eyes, age didn't seem to effect her at all. Jaune's Father was clapping his son on the back. Jaunes father was a strong looking man, honestly looking like an older Jaune with a beard. Tai decided to wait on this since Pyrrha was meeting with them but was quickly roped in once noticed.

Tai was quickly Introduced to Johnathan and Wendy Arc. He would of shook Johnathan's hand if he wasn't pulled into a bone crushing hug. At the last second Tai threw up his aura which made the male Arc quirk his brow and let the boy go, noticing Jaune and Pyrrha both seemed distressed. Johnathan then found out from his son that tai was recovering from injuries and the man swiftly apologized which Tai shrugged to.

"You didn't know..no hard feelings" he held out his hand and they shook instead.

He then was Introduced to Wendy and shook her hand and smiled, the woman seemed happy Jaune made so many friends. Tai then found out that The Arc's plus Pyrrha would be getting dinner that night and smiled, looking at Jaune when he learned with was his idea 'at least it something' Tai thought.

* * *

After that Tai wondered who was all left, He knew his mother would be there soon s he just wandered around. He soon found a certain ktty hiding her ears and went over to her, standing next to her "you mother going to show up?" he looked at Blake who nods

"She is..and yours?"

Tai nods and chuckled a bit "want to wait together?"

Blake looked up at him and he noticed a sly glint in her eyes "strange idea for a second date"

Tai rolled his eyes and chuckled as the two watched airships come and depart.

Soon enough Blake perked up a bit and smiled a bit, Tai also noticed she was relaxed too. He decided to follow her gaze and blinked. Coming down the path was a pale woman with long black hair and dark amber eyes. Tai realized this was Blake's mother, and she looked alot like black...just older and with a more developed and womanly body. As she got closer she caught Blake in the crowd and walked over, the two sharing a loving hug then separating.

Blake turned to Tai and Introduced her mother as Linda Belladona. the two shook hands and he could feel the woman's eyes looking him over before turning to her daughter "Is this your boyfriend?" Linda teased.

Tai blinked and blushed but Blake luckily answered "We have gone on a date yes..."

Linda seemed to smile at this "hmm..you seem to look familiar..." he pointed this statement at Tai but before he could answer they were interrupted.

"Linda?"

The group turned to see Tai's mother. Lucy Blackthorne was a tall woman with long black hair and pale skin like her son, having a well endowed body that would make Yang jealous, age also didn't seem to effect her much.

"Lulu?" Linda smiled and hugged the woman as Tai and Blake look at each other, their parents knew each other

"Um..." Tai started as the two separated

"Oh right" Lucy smiled and hugged her son, careful of his injuries as they embraced.

After a few moments they parted and Tai smiled "so...um..how do you know Blake's mom?"

"Oh we went to school together...did some protests together back then...you know...before it got.." she waved her hand a bit

Lucy then looked over at Blake and smiled "so this is your daughter Linda?"

"Mhm" Linda smiled a bit as the two kids felt a little embarrassed. "also..i have a little something to tell you about these two."

Tai blinked and his eyes widen "Oh no.." he began to back up a bit as Blake seemed confused at his distress

"your son went on a date with her" Linda smiled and Lucy blinked, turning to Tai with a glare

"What..." she looked at her son

"Ohwelllookatthetime!' Tai turned to run but his shoulder was seized by his mother and he was pulled back.

"oh no my little cub...your gonna tell me why you didn't tell me" she...threatened?

"It only happened the other day.." he mumbled "and..I don't know if we are..dating or a couple or anything."

Lucy blinked and let him go and looked to Linda "heh seems they aren't sure..."

Linda nods and smiled "well since parents day isn't till tomorrow..."

The two seemed to share a look that made Blake and Tai shiver a bit

"as your parents we order you to go on a second date" the two mothers said at the same time

"Linda and I will catch up in town...as for you two..have fun" Lucy waved and headed back to the airship to go to Vale, most of the paretns would be staying in hotels in the city.

"did they just..." Blake stared

"Yup..." Tai sighed and looked at her "Well...shall we?" He held out his hand

Blake smiled a bit and nods "ok...but lets change and stuff...location?"

Tai thought for a moment "Movie...Cafe..park?" He smiled

"Sounds..great" Blake smiled and waved to him as she walked off...

* * *

**And we will end it there. So this one will be a multi chapter thing XD sorry if it gets hectic but I'm trying D: anyways, till next time!** **Follow, Fav and Review!**


	19. Second Date

**sorry for two chapters in the same day, just wanted to get out another one today (out of boredom) and maybe a third..who knows...anyways..CHAPTER 19!**

* * *

Tai waited by his car in the Beacon motor pool for Blake, being dressed in a pair of jeans, a black tee and a black hoodie with purple and black striped sleeves. He silently waited, the car humming behind him as it idled, waiting for its passengers. Tai looked up as he saw Blake walking over in a nice black sweater and a purple skirt. Tai honestly wondered how long it would take for people to start teasing them for matching.

Tai opened the passenger door for Blake and that earned him a light peck on the cheek, which gave Tai a deep blush and hope that the date would go very well for them. Tai noticed that Blake had come bookless again, remembering she stated that it was rude for her too read on dates. He chuckled and the two drove off to Vale. Know it was a good 20 minute drive they talked a bit.

"So..your mother doesn't cover her ears..." Tai started as he smiled a bit "does that mean your going to loose the bow?"

Blake thought for a moment, her ears currently under a black beanie as it was getting chilly this time of year "Maybe..with her walking around like that it will be hard to hide it...though I don't really have a reason to anymore" She smiled a bit.

Tai nods and chuckled a bit as he then thought of something "Those protests they did..it was for the old white fang wasn't it..when they were peaceful?"

Blake slowly nods and smiled a bit "mhm...back then its was..happier"

Tai smiled "Yeah I know..." he use to go to them with them with his own mother.

They chatted for a bit and soon they were at the movies, Tai helping Blake out and and smiled as Blake gently slid her hand into his, walking with him into the theater. Inside they selected a movie, one based off a book Blake had loved to read and they went in.

During the movie, Blake as leaned cover and rested against Tai, mumbling out a "sorry..your comfy" began snuggling in more, enjoying her living pillow and the movie

"Its fine?' he chuckled and continued to watch with her.

* * *

After the movie the two walked out, hand in hand again, Blake was clearly happy "Finally a good book based movie" he looked at him.

"Sorry..i didn't read that book..but I will take your word on it" he smiled

"You didn't..then why did you pick it?" she looked at him

"Thought you would like it" he smiled a bit sheepishly which earned him another kiss on the cheek

"Keep being sweet and I'll have to move those a few inches to the side" he whispered and they both blushed as that

"I...well...to the cafe?" he chuckled a bit and guided her off.

The cafe they went to was the same he had taken Pyrrha to and had met Weiss at. The two sat down as the same waitress came over to them

"Hey Tai...may I take your and your..." she looked at Blake.

Tai was about to answer well Blake stepped in "Girlfriend"

Tai blinked and smiled a bit as the waitress nod "about time he got one...now what will you have?"

Tai ordered a Mocha and a chocolate pastry while Blake got some tea and a fresh danish.

She quirked a brow at his order and Tai shrugged "I have a weakness for chocolate...so sue me"

Blake smiled a bit "are you sure your not related to Ruby?"

Tai and Blake shared a laugh and talked a bit over their light dinner.

"So..your my girlfriend now?" Tai smiled a bit as Blake looked at him

"Your comfy, sweet and..well...I like being around you...so why not make it official" she blushed than suppressed it to give a coy smile "after all..you were able to get a second date.

Tai rolled his eyes "you spend to much time around your partner"

Blake just giggled at this and they continued their small talk and eating.

* * *

After paying for the both of them, Tai took Blake to the nearby park, walking with her along the path as the sun was setting. The two were holding hands again and walking about a few things. "Wait...so you met Sun?" Tai smiled as Blake blinked..

"you know him?"

"A bit, use to hang out until I came to Beacon, strange he is still trying to pull off the 'Dashing Thief' thing still...funny thing he usually doesn't steal thing..just pretends he does."

The two chuckled at the memories they had of the monkey and continued to walk, a few of the streetlights blinking to life. Tai looked up as one turned on above them and he smiled a bit "we should be getting back soon...the others will be worried and I don't even want to know what Yang thinks we are doing"

Blake giggled a bit and leaned against him, purring bit "Thank you for this" she mumbled a bit and shut her eyes only opening them when Tai tilted her head up

"close your eyes" he smiled a bit

"really?" Blake smiled a bit, knowing what was coming next "that cliche?"

Tai rolled his eyes and waited for her to comply before pressing his lips to her, feeling her drip his hoodie as she deepened the kiss, surprising even Tai but he kissed back. Soon enough the two pulled apart, Blake burning her burning face in his shoulder as she giggled a bit. They stayed a like thiis a bit longer before deciding to head back to Beacon.

After dropping off his car, they walked back to her dorm where they shared a brief kiss and Tai looked at her

"Better then a romance novel?" He asked as she was still holding his hoodie in her hands, keeping him close.

"By far..." she smiled and pulled away slowly, heading into her dorm for the night.

Taii chuckled and told her good night before heading to his own dorm...

* * *

The entire night the two did not know that a duo of mothers had followed them the entire night.

"I approve.." Linda smiled as she watched the two walk into the dorm building.

"As do I" Lucy chuckled, looking to her old friend.

The two headed back to Vale to get some drinks, talk about life and head to bed.

* * *

**Well there you go everyone..a wonderful date with two spying mothers. Hope you guys like this shipping since you are the ones that picked it...anyways till next time! Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	20. Parents Day Part 2

**Whelp...things in last chapter happened, that should make things...different for the rest of the story...well maybe. Anyways I really haven't had many reviews from your guys so I am still going off the ones I get and the ones irl that I get from friends. Anyways here is chapter 20.**

* * *

Tai was woken that morning by what sounded like the combination of a battle cry and a girlish squeal.

"Svetlana?" Tai groaned as he rolled over, looking tiredly at his teammate as she finished her awful noise

"Yes?" she looked at him

"What was the cause of that?" he sighed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes

"Da is here, I must go see him!" she squealed again and nearly kicked the door off its hinges as she bolted from the room

"Poor door" Tai sighed, feeling sorry for the object that felt the underside of Svetlana boot for often then anything else.

Tai looked around to find the rest of his team was gone, thankfully Guinevere was kind enough to leave him a note informing hm that they went to meet their parents and did not wish to wake him. Tai looked the note over and blinked "she even writes fancy on sticky notes...wow" he chuckled and put the note back, leaving to wash up for the day, check on his fading bruises, a few area were blotching back to darker colors after the hug from Mr. Arc.

He simply dressed in a purple shirt and black pants, sliding his glasses on and headed down to the common room of the dorm building. On the way he tied his hair back and noticed Ren and Yang walking out, hand in hand.

"Whats up you two?" Tai walked up behind the two causing them to turn their heads

"Nothing much" was Ren's only answer.

"He passed Dad's test" Yang smiled and held the boys hand a little tighter

"which was?" Tai chuckled as Yang looked around a bit

"Well...no criminal charges...never been jailed...isn't 3 years older then me...isn't in a gang..." She continued to list of things that were the complete opposite of Ren.

"So he passed with flying colors?" Tai smirked

"Eh...I did tell him I have had Sake before but it was for a family function" Ren added and Yang rolled her eyes

"Your too good for your own good...might need to change that a wee bit" she giggled and pecked Ren on the cheek.

"well...I will leave you two love birds alone..I gotta meet my team's families" He waved and walked off, leaving Ren and Yang mostly alone in the common room.

* * *

To say the grounds of Beacon were empty would be a lie...a horrible, horrible lie. Tai looked over the sea of students trying to find their parents as Tai wandered through. Soon enough he found his teammates, but only after he heard Svetlana's thick accent squeal out 'Da!'. He approached the group and blinked as he looked over his teammates parents.

Svetlana's Father was well...a mountain among men. The man was easily over 6 and a half feet tall, his limbs looked as if they were tree trucks, thick and packed with muscle, Svetlana looked like a doll in his fatherly embrace. his hair was long and tied back and he had a long scraggly beard.

"Svetlana my girl!" his voice boomed as he hugged her close, how he didn't crush her Tai would never know "How ye be?" he bellowed again.

"Fine Da!" Svetlana answered back just as loudly...must of been a family thing to yell.

He decided to let them have their loud hugging time and turned to the next parent.

It wasn't hard to figure out who Guinevere's parent was. The man stood around 6 feet tall and had a air of regal energy about him. He was younger looking, with a well groomed beard and short hair. His body was covered in some of the most ornate armor Tai had seen, and on his belt was a long sword in a very ornate sheath. after studying it for a bit he noticed with was a lot like Jaune's sword.

Tai had the impression that he was a hard strict man, but he then saw the man share a heart warming hug with his daughter.

"how have you been my daughter?" the man asked as he let her go, holding her at arms length.

"I have been well...and you Father?" Guinevere asked.

Tai let them have their moment and turned to look for Nirvana's parent...and it was very hard to miss her.

Nirvana's mother was nothing short of a pop idol, her young looks and the way she held herself made many men, and some women stare her as she walked. she was an average height moan with long pink hair, it almost reached the back of her knees. Her body would of well..yang would feel low compared to his woman. She also seemed to be younger then she was, appearing to be only about 25 at the oldest.

Tai was soon introduced to each one, their names being Olaf, Manus, and Mimi in order. He smiled and shook hands with Mimi, saluted to Manus, and well...Tai wondered if his bruises would ever heal as he was hugged by Olaf and clapped hard on the back.

Tai Introduced himself as the leader of Team TGSN, getting a salute from Manus, which was kinda embarrassing. He talked for a short bit with them then excused himself from the group.

He soon found Nora and the brute of a man her father was..and decided to skip it, he was already injured enough. He then found Pyrrha and her mother a short while later and decided this was safe.

Pyrrha's mother was a sight to behold, and it explained Pyrrha's look a lot. The woman was chatting with Pyrrha idly as Tai looked her over. She had red hair and blue eyes, her body covered in similar armor to Pyrrha's but had small changes here and there. her looks also made Tai question is aura and being a hunter was the fountain of youth cause even Pyrrha's mother was young looking.

He soon decided to approached and greeted them, soon being introduced to Pyrrha's mother.

"This is my mother Athena **(I had nothing better) **Nikos" Pyrrha smiled

Tai and Athena smiled at each other and went to shake her hand, but it turned out too be the standard Minstral greeting on grasping forearms and locking eyes. After the greeting Tai introduced himself

"I'm Tai Blackthorne, leader of Team TGSN and a friend of Pyrrha" she smiled and noticed Athena was a little..upset?

"Ah..so you aren't the Arc boy my daughter speaks so much off...pity, I really want to see what caught my daughters eyes" Athena then smiled as Pyrrha went bright red.

Tai chuckle and left a flustered Pyrrha scolding her own mother on things, hearing only Athena chuckling at the action.

* * *

It took awhile to find Ren and his parent, thankfully Yang was easy to spot and was with Ren. As Tai approached he noticed that his mother must of just stepped out of the air ship since Ren was currently welcoming his mother ad introducing Yang

"Mother...this Is Yang" Ren stated to which his mother gave him a look oh question to which Ren sighed "Yes...she is my girlfriend"

His mother seemed to beam at her son and looked Yang over a bit "such a sweet girl...who made the move first?"

"Mother!" Ren was actually red faced and flustered, making Yang and even Tai chuckle a bit as he approached

"Your son did..shocked us all" Tai smiled as the woman's attention shifted to him "Tai Blackthorne" He bowed "Leader of Team TGSN and friends of these two"

"Lie Mai" the woman bowed back. Tai noticed she had the same eyes and hair color as Ren, but hers was long and was not tied back. She was a thin woman, her body covered in a green and gold kimono, and she cemented Tai's theory n the fountain of youth. Tai stayed with them for a bit, surprised that Yang and Mai were hitting it off well, it seemed that Ren and Yang might be a good lasting couple.

Tai soon excused himself as he now needed breakfast, his stomach growling at its need for food. As he walked into the dining hall, mentally going through a list of parents he met 'Ren, Yang and Ruby, my teams, Pyrrha, Blake, Nora...but skipped, Jaune...who else...'. As he walked in he noticed one of the tables had been taken over and set up with a large amount off food, a few candles and a white table cloth..it was also their groups usual table "huh?" Tai blinked.

He looked over the table, noticing the entire table was set with enough places for their entire group..and the parents that came...plus two more? Tai then noticed Weiss was walking towards him, he now realized...he forgot one parents and probably the richest one here... . Tai looked up as Weiss reached him and she sighed "My father would like to meet you" she then rolled her eyes a bit and guided him to the head of the table.

Sitting at the head of it was a young looking man, but his ice blue eyes showed some age. He was dressed in a white suit with a ice blue tie, his short white hair was slicked back and he looked very professional. He set down his scroll as Weiss and Tai approached and stood up, making sure he was presentable before looking back at them

"Father..this is..." Weiss was cut off as her father raised a hand

"Weiss, sweetie, this isn;t a business meeting...he doesn't need to be introduced by another." Mr. Schnee stated.

"Very well Father" Weiss stood down.

The stare of Mr. Schnee turned to Tai and he held out a hand "Schwarz Schnee" **(see what I did there) **

"Tai Blackthorne" Tai shook his hand, finding Mr. Schnee more..pleasant then he thought "Leader of Team TGSN"

"Blackthorne? Your parents are Waren and Lucy?" Mr. Schnee let his hand go.

"They are..you know them? Tai took a seat as took his own, having offered Tai to sit down.

"yes..your parents helped me with many things...mostly Grimm removal...but your mother helped with a few other things." Mr. Schnee could see the confusion "I'm aware my company is not...welcoming of the Fauns..and that isn't my choice...the Executive board is hard to sway..even as CEO I can't make them do anything if they out vote me." He looked at Tai "your mother was helping me sway them during the WhiteFangs peaceful times..but...once they went south..the Board slammed shut any doors were were beginning to open." Mr. Schnee then smiled, even if it was a small on "but...I'm sure it will work out, either with the replacement of the Board in my time..." He then gestured to Weiss "Or the Iron fist my daughter will bring down on them" He smiled and looked at Tai as Tai's stomach growled loudly "breakfast sound good to you?"

Tai simply nods as a butler brings Tai a plate and uncovers it...and Tai's mouth watered. On the plate was finely made eggs, fluffy pancakes that would put Nora into a happiness coma, properly fried bacon and a freshly made muffin

"eat as much as you want...the friends of my daughter are friends of the SDC..and we feed out friends well at things like these" smiled as Tai tried to control himself, digging into the amazing food as the rest of the group filed in with their parents.

* * *

After eating for awhile, the table fell int chatter. Lucy spoke to Schwarz Schnee about the fauns standings, Linda Belladona adding into it too. Olaf and Nora's father ,who was named Edvard, were currently armm wrestling..and it seemed to be a stalemate. Johnathan and Manus were talking about old war stories and such. the three women, Mimi, Mai, Athena, and Wendy were speaking about their children mostly.

The rest of the group, who was made up of TGSN, RWBY, and JNPR were discussing the next day already, finding out all their parents were staying to watch the display battles the next day.

"What do you think they will be?" Yang asked, boredly leaning against Ren, rubbing her full belly, the girl seemed to have a weakness for good bacon.

"No Idea, Ozpin always has secrets.." Weiss frowned, remembering Initiation.

"That is very true...but would it be as single battle or teams? or even partners?" Pyrrha wondered as then a subject was then brought up "Hey Tai...who is your partner?" The entire table of teenagers turned to Tai and he blinked, just now noticing they didn't know.

"Oh.." Tai blinked and pointed to Guinevere with his fork "Its Guinevere..."

"I see...a good pairing of Quick long range and Heavily armored close range" Pyrrha nods

"How did you guys meet up in the forest?" Tai felt Blake hold his hands as she read her book, also being the one that asked the question.

"well...i sorta found her in a hole she made when she landed..." Everyone blinked and looked at the knight who shrugged

"I wear nearly 150 pounds of armor and weapons..and my semblance is gravity..." she shrugged and daintily ate her eggs.

"What about Nirvana and Svetlana?" Ruby asked

"Nirvana told me she looked for the loudest one in the forest...and apparently that was Svetlana"

"How so?" the young leader frowned

"Knocked a tree over...with her body...when she landed" Tai sighed

"That was Svetlana?!" Yang blinked "damn..."

The table chuckled as a little bit more was known of TGSN...but not everything.

Tai felt Blake leaned against him gently and he smiled, holding her hand "good book"

Blake simply nods and smiled.

Soon enough the large group of the three teams and their parents were wandering around the grounds of the school, showing them the sights of Beacon.

* * *

After a long day of thrying to keep such a large group together, they all boarded a airship and went to Vale. Thanks to Mr. Schnne, the were able to get reservations for their entire group at a restaurant. During dinner, Lucy, Linda, Dan and Mai all managed to sit across from the couples that were their kids and pestered their children about their dating, causing most of them to sigh and even got a whining "Mom!" out of Ren and Blake. The rest of the evening went well. Soon after dinner ending the parents headed to the hotels Beacon had booked for them and said goodnight to their children.

The teams soon reached home and Tai kissed Blake goodnight before leaving her to her team, Ren doing the Yang, but of course Yang turned it into a more heated kiss then needed.

Tai headed to bed that night, wondering about the battles the next day and quickly feel asleep, he wound need the sleep, and hopefully his reopened bruises wouldn't hinder him the next day...

* * *

**And there you have it...all the parents XD Poor Tai is never going to heal, aura or not. Anyways the next chapter is going to be another combat chapter and I will try to be fair with it, might be really long too..anyways do as you always do. Please Fav, Follow and/or Review! Till next time!**


	21. All Hail

**Ok guys, this is an idea I have had for awhile and wanted to do it..so why not with the parents there to see it..anyways..here is Chapter 21!**

* * *

The next day, all the students were eating in the dining hall, idly chatting about the battles today, none of them knew what was to be expected till one of the monitors blinked to life and Ozpin was onscreen. The Headmaster paused for a moment then began.

"Students of Beacon, today you will be proving too your parents how strong you have become in the short time here, some of your parents have already seen this or have experienced this first hand, but now its time to prove that Beacon is the top school for training hunters." He Paused for the oncoming cheers from the students "Further more...you must have been wondering about how the battles work..." a window popped up next to him "students and teams will be randomly chosen, the battles will range from one students, a team, a team made up of random selected students, or multiple teams lead by a single leader. These battles will show how adaptable you are in battle, as you will not always fight with the ones you know best." He llet the window disappear "also, headmasters from others schools will be watching and a few have brought you opponents, some will be androids, others might be Grimm.." he seemed to pause for a short time "Students..there is danger in this, we do have hunters on standby to keep from serious life threaten instances from happening..but I will tell you now..gear up as if this was a real hunt...your matches will be sent to you scrolls now." he then clicked off.

The chimes of scrolls went off all around the dining hall as students checked them. Teams TGSN, RWBY and JNPR checked there and blinked. Their match up was their three teams fighting a single enemy brought by a rival school "well then..." Yang blinked "that's a thing" the rest agreed and decided to head to the armory to arm themselves for their match.

As they were in the armory, once in a while a parent of their group would show up, give words of encouragement and even drop off an item to their child for the battle.

**(I will now be outfitting one team at a time)**

**TGSN**

Tai pulled out his gear from his locker and began to dress. He decided he might need a bit more armor so he slid on a pair of greaves and armored boots, a pair of gauntlets and a skin tight armored shirt. he then reached into his locker and pulled out his trench coat and slid it on, feeling his arms were to bare he put of some more armor to cover his exposed arms. He next took out some some specialized dust ammo clips and slid them into pouches on his belt, finishing it off with two combat knives, slid into a double sheath on the back of his belt.

Guinevere took the entire hour to get herself ready. She was covering herself head to toe in dust treated armor, not an inch of skin visable once she was done, except her face which would be once she donned her helmet, Svetlana made a comment about her looking like a man when she was fully armored, the thick plates hiding her womanly figure. She then picked up her large round shield and fastened it to her left forearm. She then picked up her main weapon, a large rocket propelled Lance called The Queens Needle. The rest found it wear that even in over 100 pounds of gear..she still moved as it she was wearing a dress.

Svetlana didn't take longer to done her armor. Her armor seemed to be made of the skin of a Ursa Major, the Ursa,s face plate was set over her face like a menacing mask. she was wearing dust treated pouldrons, forearm guard, and greaves, all of which were engraved with ruins from her culture.

Nirvana was the quickest of them all, only sliding on her Boom Boots and a pair of matching gauntlets what had speakers imbedded into them as well. Other then that she didn't wear anything more then she normally did.

**JNPR**

Jaune smiled as he opened a box his father brought and began to get dressed. His father had brought him a set of light armor, colored white and had the Arc crest embezzled across the chest plate. The chest plate didn't take long to attack as it worked much like his old one, but Pyrrha had to held with the gauntlets, armored thigh guards and greaves. He soon clipped his sword onto his waist, and nodded that he was ready.

Nora was happy with her new armor as it made pretty noises when she moved. Nora was dressed in a plain chain mail shirt and skirt, a pair of rough leather pants under them along with leather gloves and boots. She was also wearing a Norse style helmet her father had decided to pass down to her. She bounced a bit and then attached her belt, a few grenade canisters on it for throwing. Her grenade hammer was strapped to her back by now as she signaled she was ready to go.

Pyrrha was getting more in touch with her warrior roots. She was currently putting on a thicker bronze breast plate, her legs covered in her usually armor, up a longer leather and bronzed skirt was added to cover even more. Her small buckler was attacked to her back in favor to a larger spartan round shield and a sword was strapped to her waste in case there was no time to get to her weapon. She must of looked good because Jaune couldn't stop staring.

Ren wore most of his armor under his normal combat clothing, keeping it easy for him to move. He did change his top to be sleeveless and hand leather and metal guards around his arms and such, his hands were covered in a pair of gloves that focused Aura strikes to be more surprised everyone was the sword he had attached to his back, none of them knew he had sword training. The blade was a standard oriental straight sword called a Jian.

**RWBY**

Ruby didn't change her outfit much much, only adding light armor pieces to her legs to keep them from being injured in the fight. she did replace her outfit with a tighter version to be able to move more easily without bulk but it looked a lot like her usual combat outfit. Her belt was outfitted with a few more pouches for clips and ammo.

Weiss had changed her outfit completely, going from her elegant jacket and skirt to a Dueling coat and pants. she was wearing a light pair of greaves and a vambrace on her left arm, while her right was completely covered in lightweight armor. Her right shoulder had a black pouldron with the Schnne symbol on it, from the pouldron came a long black dueling cloak, which made metallic noises as it moved, giving away the flexible armor platting inside. Her belt had a few more pouches of dust and a few cylinders on her belt were ready to go for fast reloading. With a flip of her hair and sheathing her rapier, the heiress was ready.

Blake had traded her outfit for a tighter and sleeker one, it mostly being black and hugged her body, armored pieces were spaced out to allow freedom of movement but close enough to protect her. she had kunai and such strapped to her thighs. the lightweight and tight armor must of looked good cause she caught Tai staring with a blush.

Yang even worse some armor to the fight. her arms and leg were covered in yellow and black light armor plates and was was her top, her having to wrap her chest a bit to fit. her midriff was completely exposed to allow freedom of movement with her brawler fighting style. Her belt also sported many pouches for ammo and such.

The three teams looked each other over and double checked their partners gear before leaving. Tai took one last look in his locker, looking at a large black object that was chained up "If i need you...I'll call the locker in.." he mumbled and shut the door on his first weapon...

* * *

The three teams now waited in the staging area, some standing, other sitting, a few pacing and itching to fight. Pyrrha, Jaune, Weiss, and Tai were all watching a screen, it seemed the event was televised and they were watching Team CRDL fight a Squad of outdated AK-120 droids.

The battle was over quickly, the older bots unable to keep up with the hunter and were utterly destroyed. Now they were up next, but were stopped as their headmaster came in, greeting them all

"Hello teams RWBY. JNPR, and TGSN" he nods to them and sipped his coffee "out of the three teams..you have 3 team leaders...when you get on the field of battle...one of you will be selected to leader your entire group, the other two will act as second in commands and take over in the leader is taken out." he looked at them and seemed to look...distracted "I have been informed you will be fighting a Grimm...which type..i don not know..but make me proud..you three are some of the best 1st years that came this year." and with that he left them, allowing them to get on the lift that would take them to the arena.

* * *

As they reached the arena, they could hear the announcers, what was this a sporting event?

"So Tom, have you ever heard of these teams?" one asked the others

"No Dave, but one of them is the Schnee heiress, and another is younger Ruby Rose, skipped two years to be here."

The doors to the lift opened and they were in the middle of the area.

"looks like a battle ready bunch Tom...well lets see who their leader is!" a screen began to shuffle between Jaune, Ruby and Tai.

The screen stopped on Tai and he grumbled, not liking the idea of leading then entire group into battle.

He then realized there was a crowd of other students and parents watching them, the crowd protected by a large force field like bubble. Tai Judged the arena was roughly the side of a football stadium and began to worry a bit...what would they be fighting?

* * *

Meanwhile in the stands, Ozpin was sitting with another Headmaster but the name of Mobius

"I hope you will enjoy this fight Ozpin" Mobius chuckled "It was no easy task to catch this Grimm"

Ozpin just looked at him, he didn't like the sound of that...and he didn't like the sound of the cry that was heard as a door at the other end of the stadium was heard, the arena floor become forest like "Mobius...you brought a..."

The older man smirked and nods "Aye...a Dragoon"

* * *

"Circle formation!" Tai yelled as they formed a circle were they stood in the clearing, tree's all around them. The clearing was about 100 feet across. Tai looked into the woulds "Call out if you spot movement" he summoned up rifle and held it in his hands at the ready, at this range from the forest he would need the rifles range.

It didn't take long for one of the member to call out, seemed to be Jaune. They all turned and looked at it

"whoa..." Was all that came from the group.

In front of them was a large Grimm, it looked like a black dragon with no wings, its body covered in large white armor plates and it sported 4 eyes. They all recognized it as a Dragoon..and by the size of it..it was a Major

"this isn't going to easy is it" Yang sighed and readied her gauntlets as the rest readied their weapons as well, Tai trying to plan his out.

"Yang, Svetlana, and Nora. Your our Strikers, go in and do some damage! Jaune, Pyrrha and Guinevere..your the most armored, it want you behind them to give support and place to fall back to. Ren, Ruby, and Weiss, you are on long range combat. Weiss, you will need to switch to support if needed, until then, Nirvana is support."

Jaune then turned "and you?"

"I will fill in where I'm needed..now move!"

The group split up into their small attack teams and began to attack.

Yang was the fastest in her group, running at the large Grimm with her fists up "here I come Ugly!" she charged and was about to throw a punch but jumped back as a large clawed arm swiped at her "whoa boy!"

Svetlana used the opening to her advantage and jumped, using her aura to strengthen it. she pulled out her twin hand axes and roared as she slammed int to distracted Grimm, staggering it which amazed the crowd, her Semblance of strength and endurance really came into play in that attack.

Nora followed up with a hard hammer strike, but had to defend as a large tail whipped at her and the shaft of her hammer, throwing her back.

The three quickly retreated behind their shield wall made of the other group and Yang yelled.

Hey this isn't working..that thing is faster then it looks!" She popped up over the wall and fired a few shots to make the Grimm retreat

"I can see that..." Tai frowned, while the strikers were hitting the long range was attacking but did near nothing to it

"Alright...Hit and Run Tactics! attack when you see an opening, but don't be reckless!" Tai tossed his rifle away in favor of his heavy pistols and joined the others in attack the Grimm.

When one attacked at the Dragoon lashed out, another would attack in the opening, but most attacks weren't doing much to the armor plating, but they were noticing they were chipping a bit.

Tai studied the Grimm and bit and blinked as he saw its mouth glow and bit and it pulled back "no...Everyone fall back! Shields up!" he yelled.

The three with shields held them up as a gout of fire spewed from the Grimm's mouth, the dust treated shields Pyrrha, Jaune and Guinevere had held up to the scorching heat.

* * *

Up in the stands, Ozpin gripped his cane a bit tighter "Mobius...that is No normal Dragoon..not only is is a Major...its an Alpha type?" Opzin glared as the older headmaster shrugged. Alpha types were known for having abilities not usually found in that type of Grimm

"Makes it interesting" was all Mobius said.

* * *

The battle raged on but they didn't go with out injury and exhaustion. Tai was tried, his bruises ached and throbbed but he stood his ground. Pyrrha had lost her shield and spear, the shield was a dented mess on the ground and her spear was currently stuck in the grimm,s plates, to far way for her polarity. Jaune's breast plate was scratched and his shield scorched, he was trying to regain his breath. Nora seemed to be unhurt but was favoring her left shoulder a bit. Ren had lost one of his guns under the heavy foot of one of the Grimm's feet and was now wield one gun and his sword.

The worst for wear was Guinevere. She was currently being patched up by Nirvana and Weiss, the knight had charged only to be caught in the chest by the Grimm's tail, denting and crumpling her chest piece and shattering other armor pieces.

"Weiss! Ice wall!" Tai commanded to which Weiss conjured up a wall of ice around the to buy them time.

Tai noticed one of those flying Camera's that they used had flown in and was looking over the injured Guinevere.

"It doesn't look good for them Tom, this one is injured badly..tough break for her"

Tai growled a bit and grabbed the camera and turned it to him , flipping it off.

"Seems their leader is angry huh Dave" the other chuckled until they saw a gun pointed at their bot and the feed went dead.

Inside the barrier, Tai finished breaking the camera bot and grumbled "piece of shit tv people" he mumbled and turned, looking his team over.

"Guinevere is out of the fight...Weiss..you too I can see your limp so don't argue. Nirvana you keep working on Guinevere and Ren Defend them." Tai looked around "Same for you Yang,,I know your hand is injured now you help guard these guys." He turned to the others. " The rest of you have bladed weapons..except Nora..now don't argue this" He looked at them "i will distract the Grimm into looking up...when i do...go for the neck got it" they all nod "good..."

After a quick breather, Tai had part of the barrier lowered and rushed out, using aura to lunch himself into the air he fired down at the Dragoon. The Grimm looked up at him and opened its maw and let out a gout of flame "Oh shit.." Tai crossed his arms in front of him and threw up his aura but it did every little as the flames swallowed him up. The rest got to the Grimm and slashed its neck wide open, thinking they killed the beast as Tai tumbled to the ground, hissing and shouting in pain as he tore the super heated armor off his arms, seeing they were badly burned. He managed to tear his scorched coat and shirt off two as he winced, his arms hanging limply, burning in the air as he hissed. His torso also sported burns from his jacket stung horribly as the air hit them "damn it.." he groaned as he watched his team retreat...at least the killed it...Right?

* * *

Ozpin let out a held breath as he saw that they were all fine...Tai was badly hurt in the fire, but alive.

"Don't think its over friend" Mobius chuckled as the Grimm began to move again "It's not dead yet"

Ozpin's eyes widen and he looked to the hunters they had on standby "Lower the field and get in there"

"No can do.." Mobius chuckled "its linked to the Grimm's vitals..and the only thing that can pass through are those lockers in the armory."You bragged they were the best..now to prove it Ozzy"

Ozpin frowned then sighed, looking down "Glynda...Ready the hunters for when the field goes down..I'm letting Tai use the King..."

Glynda want to object bu just nods, leaving to do the duty given to her

* * *

Tai watched as the Grimm's wound healed and it began to stand "No..no no!" Tai turned and ran back to his team, burns stinging the entire way. He soon reached his team and they all looked horrified at the Grimm. They then heard Ozpin's voice "Tai" He turned to look at were Ozpin was "i give you authorization...to use it"

Somewhere in the crowd, a already tense and scared Lucy tensed even more, knowing what his meant.

Tai took out his scroll slowly and winced as he punched in his code, soon his locker landed near them and he limped over, shooting the lock till it open and tossed his gun away "Ruby.." He dragged the black object out "you wanted to know what my weapon was right?

Ruby blinked and nods a bit "y-yeah?" she tried to sound excited about it

Tai was leaning against a large black coffin that was wrapped in chains "well...I'm sorry you have to see it..." He sighed and stood pushed the coffin over and began to recite something

"_In the Dark We Ask For One_

_And In The Dark We Found One_

_And Now We all Cry Out For That One..."_

There was a pause

_"...All Hail The Mad King"_

As the final word was said the top of the top of the Coffin smashed open with a evil sound, making all the other members cower back. A figure then tore out of the bo, looking like a nightmare made realty and slammed into Tai, conforming to his body with pained sounds and the screeching of metal. Soon the others saw the finished product. Standing before them was a figure in a tattered Black cloak. it looked like a suit of armor fit for a king...but dark and twisted. The helmet had a jaw, it opening slowly to let out a misty breath before it cackled quietly seeming to just be standing there.

* * *

While this went on in the outside world, Tai woke up in a Black room, candles floating around him.

"Been a long time.." a soothing voice called, making Tai look up at the voice.

There was a throne in the room, it night of once been gold but was now turned black with corruption. Atop this throne was a young man, lean and thing, but handsome. His eyes were blood ren and his hair was long and white, his complexion was very pale. Atop his head sat a cracked crown, rusted with age. He was dressed in a simple black outfit with gold trim.

"It has..." Tai stated as he sat, knowing a chair was conjured under him "I'm letting you fight and have control of my body again..." He looked away "just..Kill that Grimm and no one else..."

The male on the throne grinned a bit "Of course...and the deal to let you got after?"

"75% of my Aura can be used in battle and you get to use my Semblance." Tai stated boredly

The Mal seemed to think about this for a moment and smiled "alright deal...but you have to peel yourself out of the armor after"

"Deal" was all Tai said as the man snapped his fingers

* * *

In the real world the thing that was Tai now began to move and turned its head, cackling again, making the other back up "Don't worry..a deal was made..you will be fine!" it gleefully said in a metallic voice began the air shimmered and a large cleaver like sword fell into his hand, it seemed to be two large for a person to one hand but the armor was going it "you!" it cooed evilly at Jaune "Squire! hold this!" he tossed the blade to Jaune who caught it but fell under its wait "I'll be back for it soooon!" the armor cackled.

The armored being then began to walk towards the Dragoon who breathed fire on it but when the gout of flame died down, the armor was still there. The being then proceeded to backhand the dragoon, snapping his head hard to the side "Foolish Grimm!" It said ever to creepily "know your place!" It backhanded the Dragoon again, knocking it off its feet and onto his back, the entire team and most of the crowd gawking at this.

"Squire!" it called to Jaune "My Blade!" it held its hand out to which Jaune tried to moved but was stuck by fear and the large sword. Thankfully Tai had allowed it access to his Semblance and it just pulled the Cleaver from Jaune's hands and caught it "Thank you Loyal Squire" it cackled and swung the blade up on his shoulder and jumped onto the Grimm's exposed belly "hmmmm...ah here seems good!" he then brought the blade down hard on the dragoon's chest, Cleaving into the vital organs the Grimm needed. The being held the blade there, watching the Griimm spasm and convulse till it laid still, the blade had stooped in its heart and kept it from regenerating. He then pulled the blade free and it vanished as it cackled one last time and walked off the Dragoon.

He began to walk back towards the group and froze, tiling his head and slumped its shoulder "Oh fine!" it huffed and looked to the group "Till next time Squires and Peasants!" The group looked confused and afraid to go near it. Just then the Barrier went down and armed hunters rushed in, surrounding the armor and Glynda stepped forward "Tai?" As she said that name the Armor bolted up right and gripped the top of its chest plate, tearing it off with a hard metallic ripping noise. soon enough Most of Tai was visible and he panted "Glynda...you know what to...do..with the rest.." he groaned and toppled forward.

The last thing he remember was the rest of the armor being removed and being held in someones arms before the darkness of unconsciousness took him...

* * *

**That was long! anyways..this is a chapter I have wanted to do and the reveal of Tai's forbidden weapon "The Mad King**" **more will be explained next chapter after Tai rests from being taken over by a parasitic armor. anyways..tell me what you think of it, I know its a serious chapter in a humor based Fanfic but i wanted to do it -shrugs- anyways..you know the drill..Fav, Follow, Review!**


	22. Kings and Secrets

**2000 viewer mark! anyways it has come to my attention over the last few chapters that my grammar kind sucks, and i use the wrong spelling sometimes. I truly am sorry for this an I'll try to work on it but no promises...anyways here is chapter 22!**

* * *

The entire group held their breath as Tai began to fall forward, a single black shadow dashed forward and caught him, not wanting to risk Tai being injured more. Blake had been the one to reach him , cradling him a bit as Glynda stepped forward and looked at her "Miss Belladona.."

Blake steeled herself against getting scolded by the professor

"Help me get this armor off him so we can transport him. Hunters you are dismissed...go check on that things corpse." she waved off the hunter as her and Blake peeled the armor of Tai, leaving him in the pants and greaves he wore into battle.

"Will he be ok?" Glynda turned to see the two teams behind her and she nods

"yes he will be fine..the burns are severe but not crippling...probably wont scar with the medical care we have." She then let her shoulder slump a bit as a medical team got Tai onto a stretcher and took him to the medical ward "I think we owe you a explanation...all of you come to the headmasters office"

They all followed, wanting to know about Tai and his weapon. Yang felt Ruby cling to her and she looked down at her sister

"I wish I didn't know what his weapon was.." Ruby said sadly, scared for her friend.

Yang simply patted her head as they walked.

* * *

Ozpin was sitting behind his desk as he let the teenagers before him pelt him with guests, waiting for them to stop he then leaned forward "have it all out of your systems?" the teen nod "Good" He then stands up and walks around the desk, standing in front of it "please please...find a place to sit...and disarm if you feel the need...we have time"

He waited as the group found places to sit and take a short breather. Jaune and Pyrrha helped each other remove their dented chest plates, Weiss pulled off her burnt dueling cloak, and the others removed various pieces to make sitting more comfortable. Once he saw they were all ready to listen he cleared his throat.

"What you all just witnessed was Tai's first weapon 'The Mad King'...and the weapon I had forbidden him from using unless needed." Ozpin set down his coffee mug and waited a bit

"What exactly was that thing...how did Tai even get that?" Weiss looked at Ozpin

"A few years back, when most children who want to become hunters make their first weapons, Tai went to a old castle with his parents. At the time this place was used as a base for Hunter and Huntresses for a place to stay and such. While there, Tai found a suit of armor that was many years old, and in horrible condition, he decided to use the next few years rebuilding the armor slowly, taking up marksmanship and hand to hand fighting to make up for not having a formal weapon.

"that doesn't explain everything it did just then!" Weiss fumed, having just witnessed someone slaughter a Grimm they had been unable to even hurt for the entire battle.

"I was getting to that Miss Schnee.." Ozpin began again "This armor...is no normal armor...that armor belonged to a King many years ago, during the times where dust was first being used and we fought back against the Grimm. What you witnessed in the arena was Tai allowing the soul of said King use him as a host."

"What?!" was the general response from everyone.

"a Suit of armor can't have a soul...can it?" Jaune pitched in.

"It wouldnt seem so...but back then was the first time dust and Aura were used to combat Grimm" Ozpin thought for a moment "From what Tai has told us...when being used as the host...he meets the King inside a black throne room..." Ozpin seemed to trail off in thought of how to explain better. "From what Tai has told us, the reason the King is in said armor is because he transferred all of his Aura into the armor before he was killed by Grimm that threatened his kingdom."

Blake then thought of something "Tai once told me he had a partial semblance from his weapon"

Opzin nods "The Armor has a soul since it has its own source of Aura...which also means it has a semblance like all hunters do" he confirmed "after the first time using the armor, the Semblance had leaked into Tai slightly..a 'gift' from the King, so to speak"

"What about..." Ozpin raised his hand, not even figuring out who began to talk

"For now..just hold your questions...you have two friend with serious injuries...and you yourself have some minor ones...go clean up, get some medical attention and rest" He waved them off, not taking any more questions and not giving them a choice in the matter.

* * *

The rest of the day went by for the teams, getting bandaged up in the medical ward, Guinevere and Tai were still being treated by the doctors and couldn't have visitors yet. Ozpin had extended the time the parents could stay so they could stay with their children if needed, which all the parents too up on. Lucy seemed a bit upset, but when asked she smiled a bit and said "Tai will be fine..just needs some rest" It wasn't the first time she was her son in the armor.

The large group enjoyed another meal put on by Schwarz Schnee, and the food was complemented by the low hum of talking in the dining hall. Strangely, when people usually saw feats of pure power and destruction by a single person, they would fear them...but not this group.

Nora and Svetlana stood up, practically on the table and raised a toast to their friend who in Svetlana's own words "Kicked scaly Grimm ass"

They all toasted them and went back to talking, Linda sitting next to Blake and talked to her a bit, knowing she was a bit worried.

While all this went on in the dining hall...Tai slept...

* * *

Tai grumbled as he was still the that black room, looking at the king lounging on his Throne

"I'm not wearing the armor...how are you still here?" Tai question as the King yawned

"I pushed enough Aura into you when the fight ended to keep up a little talking...besides the armor has to fix itself"

Tai frowned "never understood how that worked you know..."

The King chuckled "well that's the trick, normal Aura can heal flesh and bone...but armor does not have this..so it compensates"

Tai thought for a moment, he actually had time to talk to the King about things..he wanted to know more...

"why did you ask me to name the armor 'The Mad King' ?" Tai frowned a bit as the King laughed

"Isn't it obvious..I'm Insane!" He smiled at Tai

"Not all the time...spill it" Tai crossed his arms

"Fine fine.." the King sat up and chuckled "its really funny to be honest...Many years ago...I died In battle fighting a group of Grimm that attacked my kingdom...and how does this effect the man?" he looked at Tai "I could see the question plastered on you face boy"

Tai just sighed "get on with it"

"Very well" the King sighed as well "I had told my commander to escort all the people of my kingdom to safety and to guard them with the full force of the army. My commander then asked what I, The king, would do...and I told him.." He stood up and walked down "I am King of this Kingdom..without a Kingdom I am no king...therefore..I will fight" The King grinned "Alone!" He chuckled and spun around to walk back up to the Throne. "My Commander told me I was mad, so I answered 'Good, make sure I go down in history as The Mad King!', and well...that's the story!" The King clapped to signal the end.

"If you died..how are you in the armor?" Tai asked after the Kings rant.

"Oh that's and easy one and I already told you years ago"

"Yes you did...but how did you know it would work" Tai frowned

"Thats the fun part...I didn't!" The King smiled "1 in a million, a slim chance of success, and I can't explain how it worked but here I am!" he threw his arms out to the sides and smiled.

Tai couldn't help but crack a smile "I see...do you have a name?"

"King"

"No..a real name"

"King"

"I need something to call you"

"King"

Tai frowned "your not going to give me your real name are you?"

"Nope!" The king chuckled and began to fade "huh...seems time is up...try to don the armor again soon..I get lonely!" The King smiled and began to fade...and Tai felt like he was falling...

* * *

Tai groaned and slowly began to open his eyes, looking up at the harsh, unnatural light coming from the panel over him in the ceiling. He could hear the beeping of a heart monitor and he felt stiff, as if he hadn't moved for awhile "Damn.." he groaned and felt pressure on the bed, thinking he knew who it was, but when he looked, the cliche of the girlfriend waiting for her boyfriend to wake up was not the case, as it was Yang sleepig with her head on the bed.

"Yang?" It took Tai a few tries to get his voice loud enough to make the Blonde bolt up and look around before looking at Tai "Your awake!" her eyes widened.

"Yeah...how long have I been out?"

"Three days" Yang frowned "I had to make Blake leave..we were all watching you in sifts but...Blake would still stay.."

"I've only been dating her for a few days...doesn't that seem..." Yang put her hand up

"Just cause its a few days doesn't mean she can't worry for you...I know I would stay by Ren if he got hurt" Yang chuckled

"Speaking of him..why isnt he here, stuck to you like glue?" Tai chuckled, it hurt to do so.

"Getting food"

"Svetlana and Nirvana?"

"Checking in on Guinevere"

Tai's eyes widened "how..is she?"

"she is fine, armor took most of the hit, a few cracked ribs but shes already up and walking around...more then I can say for you" Yang poked fun at him.

"great to know you can joke about my injuries...how bad are they?" Tai could see his arms were bandaged and could feel them on his torso aswell

"you will need to ask someone else...I was asleep in the dorm when we got informed..."

"I'll ask Ren then" He then thought "make a comment on that rhyming and I'll...sit here and done nothing"

He could tell Yang was giving a smug grin already.

As they sat there they heard the door open "Yang they didn't have that energy drink.." he turned and was Tai was awake "welcome back to the land of the living"

Tai smiled "thanks...so..since Yang doesn't know anything...about anything" He heard Yang make a noise and fume a bit "can you please explain to me how bad I am injured."

"burns mostly, your arms and torso were hit the worst...but no lasting damage...you will also be in a wheelchair for a bit"

"Why is that?" Ta frowned, looking at his legs

"your legs were weakened a lot when you impacted the ground"Ren answered "you can walk...but not al ot"

"great "He sighed and looked up at the ceiling "More classes to miss...damn I'm going to fall behind"

"actually you have been cleared to go to classes, but you will have to talk to Glynda about that"

Yang then decided to butt into the conversation "oh yeah...and also when you get out of here...since out parents are still here, we are going to take you out to dinner!" Yang smiled "all on Mr. Schnee!"

Tai blinked and looked at Yang "you remember that...but not my injuries?" He deadpanned

"...shut up" Yang pouted and sulked in her chair as Ren chuckled and patted her head.

* * *

Yang and Ren soon left and were replaced with Pyrrha and Jaune when their shift was over, surprised that Tai was awake. Tai noticed some bandages here and there on them, but nothing to serious about it.

"Oh you're awake" Pyrrha smiled and sat down in a chair, Jaune sitting next to her.

"Is that surprising?" Tai chuckled, again it hurt a bit.

"well..after that kind of beating..." Jaune frowned a bit

"The doctors said your Aura was healing you pretty slowly...you wouldn't wake up for at least 2 more days"

Tai rolled his eyes "well I'm awake now..and yes..my aura does outer injuries more slowly..." He yawned a bit and looked at them and chuckled "well Yang and Ren just left...so I'm guessing Blake will return soon"

The two nod and Tai smiled a bit "I heard you guys were going through shifts to watch me..thank you"

They nod before Jaune adds "The headmaster, Professors Goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck also took shifts when it was night and we needed to sleep...I didn't know they cared so much for students"

Tai just smiled a bit and laid there.

After zoning out for a bit and letting Jaune and Pyrrha talk, only hearing parts of their talk, Tai could hear footsteps and looked up to see Blake was there, looking at him and smiling

"Jaune...can you take Pyrrha and go for a moment..i would like to talk to Blake."

The two nod and leave them alone, Blake taking up a place next to him and smiled. They exchanged greetings and Tai assured her he was fine before sighing "so..you guys know about the King?"

Blake nods and looked at him "Saved our lives..thank you for using it"

Tai chuckled a bit "well you guys know that secret...and you sorta know the second one so I might as well tell you Blake."

Blake leaned forward a bit to keep it private and Tai silent whispered into her ear.

"I'm a Fauns..."

* * *

**And there** **you have it folks, seems like Tai is always getting hurt. Anyways I want to thank every one of you for reading this and getting it to 2000 views, I never thought it would be good enough to get that many ever...so thank you all! You all know what to to do by now XD Follow and Review!**


	23. Humans and Wolves

**Got halfway through the chapter before losing it randomly...so this is a retype -w- hate my computer. But I love you guys! 500 views since last chapter?! Woo! Anyways here is chapter 23!**

* * *

Blake looked at him as he said this "you already.."

he stopped her and shook his head "you guessed...but now..I really need to tell you...do you know of the Humanists..and their later years"

Blake nods..and didn't seem to like what would come next. The Humanists use to be an anti faunas protest group that became violent in its later years..then suddenly vanished around 6 years ago. She knew what they did to Faunas, maiming the faunas they captured to make them look human. Blake hoped Tai wouldn't say it.

"Well...I was one of their last victims..." he gestured to his head, pushing his hair back and tilting forward to show Blake two scars atop his head, barely visible anymore.

Blake felt her heart drop, she felt sick, sick that this happened to one of her friends, her boyfriend no less, someone she cared for. "you said..one of the last?"

Tai smiled sadly, his voice a bit grim "they decided to kidnap and maim the child of two hunters...and Hunters tend to look after each other..."

Blake looked at him "that why..they vanished"

Tai gives a slow nod "The Hunters found the Warehouse we were in, there were casualties...mostly the extremists that attack back, calling the human hunters traitors to their own kind, most were arrested and a few got away...they were also able to save some most of the Faunas that were captured..."

"you were not so lucky..." Blake trailed off, surprised when Tai chuckled

"I was 11 at the time, having them removed was the..most painful thing I had experienced but at that age...I found a silver lining."

Blake looked at him "A silver lining?"

Tai nods slowly and seemed to thinking "After a was hospitalized and they cleaned up the poor hack job the humanists did a didn't get upset over it, nor did I hate humans for what happened..after all..humans also saved me...but I also looked human now...so do you want to know what I said?"

Blake slowly nods.

"I look like daddy now" Tai chuckled a bit at this "back then...when I said that...both my parents began to cry, I don't know if it was because I was able to look past what had happened or what..." he shrugged and thought for a moment "that's..really all there is to say."

Blake stayed quiet then took his hand in hers "Thank you..for sharing this with me...and us.."

"us?" Tai blinked and heard the door open, the rest of their group coming in

"They were..listening in.."

Tai looked over his friends. Ruby was crying, being comforted by Yang, Weiss looked guilty and was rubbing her arm, Yang was busy with Ruby and just nods softly to him, Jaune looked sick at idea humans could do such a thing to others, Nora had a sad smile and seemed less energetic, Pyrrha looked a bit upset at such a thing happen, and Ren looked stoic as ever but had a look of sad understanding. Svetlana and Nirvana were there as well, Tai was glad the humanists had been disbanded...we was afraid of what Svetlana would do, the bear faunas was absolutely fuming. Nirvana just seemed upset over it all, knowing her friend was hurt in such a way.

Tai just look at them all and smiled "guys..its fine after all...I'm still Tai"

The group seemed a bit shocked at this, even after his sad story, Tai didn't seem to be wallowing in the memories of the past.

"How can you be so happy..when something so cruel happened" Weiss frowned a bit, trying not to snap at him

"It was 6 years ago..it happened, I'm still alive and I'm me still" Tai looked at Weiss who simply took that answer and looked down.

They all sat in silence for a bit, Ruby having calmed down a bit, Tai uncomfortable that they were all upset over him

"Ok..enough of this..if you get to feel his way about me..then I get to do the same." He sat up and winced, taking it a bit slower "you guys were injured in the fight, are you ok?"

The entire group blinked and smiled a bit, even after that and the injuries he had taken he still cared more for his friends well being. They all assured him they were fine and got info on Guinevere's condition

"They sedated her?" Tai looked up, concerned.

"She kept trying to leave her room once she woke up" Svetlana answered "Saying something like 'I must make sure my leader is fine'..even her father ordering her to stay didn't work." Svetlana shrugged a bit.

Tai chuckled "Must be her Knight's training" He leaned back as Ruby then piped up, mumbling something.

What was that?" Tai raised a brow.

"What kind of..." she mumbled again

"Speak up Ruby"

"What kind of...Faunas were you?" she asked a bit shyly, hoping it wasn't a awkward question.

Tai chuckled "Wolf..same as my mother"

Yang rolled her eyes as Ruby squeed a bit, the hooded girl having a slight obsession with wolves, Grimm or not "that's so cool!"

Tai chuckled a bit and stretched a bit, wincing a bit "Damn can't I catch i break..every time I move it hurts...I'm worse then Jaune when it comes to getting hurt." The entire group chuckled at this, at the expense of the blond boy of course, who pouted as Pyrrha.

The group would soon leave to let Tai rest, but he stopped Blake "Can you stay tonight?"

"for you..sure" she smiled and sat in her chair

"no..up here" He smiled and scooted over a bit to make her room.

Blake blushed a bit but nods, joining him and carefully laying down next to him, head on his most uninjured shoulder. He asked her to read him a bit out of the new book she brought.

She smiled and opened it, snuggling gently into his side "Chapter 1..."

Tai didn;t even make it to chapter 2, soundly sleeping before Blake shut her book and set it on the bedside stand..falling asleep with him...

* * *

A little later Lucy walked in to visit her son, but noticed the two sleeping "Aw how cute!" She smiled and messaged Linda. Once she arrived and reacted the same way they silently snapped pictures of the two and sneaked back out like the spying moms they were, leaving the two to enjoy a restful night.

* * *

**Well there you go folks, a bit of background on Tai and some more Blake and Tai time, Im starting to warm up to the ship you guys picked :3 but now it needs a name..I was thinking Books and Bullets liked their bonding chapter..but anyways till next time! Fav, Follow and Review!**


	24. Pictures and Questions

**Got bored so here is chapter 24!**

* * *

*click click click click*

Tai groaned as he began to stir as they annoying sound continued to go off, what could be making it? Tai then cracked his eyes open but soon they widened a bit. In front of him was the most dangerous and deadly thing to him in his current condition, unable to do much to defend himself from the threat. But the threat was no Grimm, no far worse. It was Yang. And she had a Camera.

Yang smiled as she saw him wake up "Morning sleepy head, like cuddling your kitty cat?" Yang grinned, spamming the camera's button to get more pictures of Tai and Blake cuddled up on the hospital bed. Tai hissed in paid as he shifted, bring up his only defense, a pillow over his face and flipping off Yang, which was sorta painful to do with burned hands.

"Go away Yang..." Tai said through the pillow, muddling it.

"But I need black mail material!" Yang smiled and continued.

"I hate you..." Tai mumbled and gently shook Blake who mumbled

"mmmm...what?"

"Yang is taking pictures of us sleeping" Tai mumbled into her ear "I cant move fast enough to do anything with these injuries."

Thankfully, Blake was practiced in pillow throwing since she lived with Team RWY and pulled the pillow off Tai's face and threw it at the blonde, smacking her in the face with a muffled *WOMF*

Yang tumbled back onto the floor, stunned by her partners actions "Ah! Camera woman down! Tag out!" she reached to the side, in which Tai and Blake noticed that Ren and Ruby were standing by the door

"I told you you had this on your own" Ren stated, clearly needing coffee after being dragged out of bed at such an early hour by Yang.

Ruby just blinked "I just supplied the camera..and you still owe me cookies for it Yang!" Ruby pouts.

Just then the nurse came in and looked at all the people in the room and sighed "all of you out...we need to redress Tai's wounds and have him clean up...if you could bring him some fresh clothes it would be great." she then shooed everyone out of the room, making Tai pout he didn't get a good morning kiss from Blake.

Tai was soon helped up by the nurse and taken to the bathroom connected to the room wear he bathed, finding that there was a chair in the shower since he wasn't suppose to strain his legs. He found out showering while sitting down was weird and alien to him, but he managed. As he cleaned he looked over his torso and arms, finding them blotchy and ugly looking with as the burns on them, strangely enough he just now noticed the water...wasn't making them sting...he would need to ask the nurse about that.

After finishing, he dressed in a hospital gown and had his arms and torso re bandaged by the Nurse "so...why didn't the water in the shower hurt my burns?" He frowned a bit in confusion.

"We have the bathing water mixed with a type of dust that soothes wounds and such instead of hurting them...after all we need to keep patients clean" then nurse answered, making sense to Tai. He was soon left alone in the room, laying in bed.

* * *

Soon enough the nurse came back in with clothing that was dropped off and smiled "you have a welcoming party waiting outside..so hurry up and dress" She handed him the clothes and left to give him privacy. Tai picked up the clothes and slide to he was on the edge of the bed, not attempting to stand to dress. He noticed these clothes weren't his. The shirt was a silk, white button up shirt, and the black pants were well made as well. He slid the clothes on and was thankful the shirt was silk, it didn't catch on the bandages and felt great. After he was done, he called then nurse back in and he was helped into a wheel chair and wheeled out of the medical ward.

Outside the ward, he was greeted by his friends, their parents, and even Ozpin and Glynda. Most of the parents hadn't seen the damage done and looked over his bandaged arms and new his torso was wrapped as well as the bandages came up his neck too. He saw their worried looks and he assured them he was fine. Soon after he was brought out he saw Guinevere walk out, seeming a bit..slower in her movements. She soon joined the group and Tai looked at her and smiled "glad your ok"

Guinevere simply sighed "Tis good to be out of there...Bound my ribs tighter then a corset" That explained her slowed movements a bit.

"well..." Tai was cut off by his stomach growling loudly, he hadn't ate anything in 4 days now "um..."

The group chuckled and Mr. Schnee assured it was being taken care of In the dining hall, and that a venue had been picked out for tonight. Tai nods, letting Mr. Schnee handle it as he felt himself move forward and looked up to see Blake was pushing him. With his face tilted up, Blake pecked his lips lightly and smiled "Morning.." she smiled

Tai chuckled and looked up at her "morning..."

They both frowned as they heard a click and Yang's laughter "Smother her in her sleep tonight?" Tai asked Blake

"thinking about it..." Blake mumbled as Ren seemed to smirk and mouthed 'the camera is empty'

The two chuckled a bit, glad at least Ren was on their side.

* * *

In the dining hall, Tai felt awkward, he could feel the eyes of the other students on him, after all they had witnessed him awakening The Mad King and wiping out a Dragoon Major with ease, or at least that's what he had been told, not remembering the fight. His friends on the other hand all thanked him for leading them and such, even the parents raised a toast to him for protecting their children. He simply smiled and didnt his best to eat using utensils in his burned and bandaged hands and managed quite well in doing so.

At one point Yang had decided to look at the pictures she took a look at her pictures just to see the camera had nothing in it. She instantly turned on her boyfriend, knowing it was his doing, but before she could say anything, she was silenced by a kiss and a quick "My bad" from Ren, earning a awkward cough from Dan Xiao Long.

Glynda and Ozpin had joined the group for breakfast, Tai and Glynda talking about his classes.

"Mr. Blackthorne..." She could tell Lucy was giving her weird looks, but had to keep it professional "you will be able to attend classes normaly, but you will not partake in any physical training or combat classes till you are given the Ok...are you able to write?"

"Sloppily..." Tai remember his attempt to fill out the discharge papers.

"Hmm...I'm sure we can arrange a copy of notes for you for classes you need them in, but that doesn't mean you get to goof off, understand?"

"Yes Professor" He smiled

"Good...now..try not to over stress yourself so you heal properly" Tai just nods to her words and continues to eat, having missed to many meals for his liking.

Tai then thought for a moment "What about team exercises...I can't let my team fall behind just because I'm Injured"

"we will be doing tournament combat practice in class..so don't worry about that..just focus on healing" Goodwitch replied.

Tai nods then turned to Ozpin who was drinking exotic coffee Mr. Schnee had given to him as a gift "So...Headmaster?"

Ozpin lowered his mug and looked up "Yes?"

"Can you please explain why you threw an Alpha Type Dragoon Major at us...and you didn't send huntsman in to backk us up after it went south?"

People at the table stopped eating and look at Ozpin, having forgotten the whole thing.

"About that...most of your parents know the name Mobius" A few of the parents made noises of dislike about the name.

"Who?" Jaune was the first of the teenagers to answer.

"Mobius is the Headmaster of Stonewall Academy." Weiss was the one to answer.

Very good Miss Schnee..care to explain more?" Ozpin stated.

Weiss seemed to think for a moment "Stonewall Academy is m,ore Privatized the Beacon...Instead of appling and being accepted, Stonewall recruits trainee's they deem worthy to attend their academy...but.." she seemed to pause.

"Continue Miss Schnee" Opzin urged her with a wave of the hand.

"But...Students who graduate are..different, the don't really fit in with normal people after going through training, usually sticking to outposts near Grimm infested lands..also...Graduating years are always smaller then their enrollment size...some from dropping out others..dont make it through the training." Weiss seemed to shiver.

"They are also Strictly a human only huntsman academy" Lucy added as she frowned "The school was built on the idea of preserving Humanities survival..not everyone"

"But that doesn't explain the Dragoon or why he was here" Jaune frowned as he added his comment.

"The battles the other day was to show what Beacon teaches First years." Ozpin sighed "Mobius was included in the headmasters that showed up..each headmaster also brought a mystery enemy for you students to fight...but Mobius went to far with an Alpha..and linking its vitals to the barrier."

"Never trusted that Mask wearing devil..." Mr. Schnee added as he drank his coffee.

"Mask wearing?" Pyrrha now added, directing this at Mr. Schnee

"The man always wears a black cloak and a white mask with a strange face painted on it, it changes each time you meet him...no one has seen his face but he has run the school close to 30 years now. Anyways, now is not the time to talk of this" Mr. Schnee waved his hand "let the youngsters Play while we old folks talk."

Soon enough the teams left their parents to talk as they went to the commons outside and sat around, chatting idly. Tai had gotten out of his wheel chair and was laying down, his head in Blake's lap as she played with his hair, rubbing the purple tips a bit. Yang was watching the two, Her and Ren leaning against each other, holding hands "Looks like Blakey likes those tips" Yang chuckled before Blake responded

"Its not like you don't play with Ren's pink streak"

"Aw Blakey..you read me like a book" Yang swooned a bit

"Worst book I ever read" Blake grinned as Yang fell over from her comment

"Hey don't be sassy" Yang snapped back as everyone laughed

Tai chuckled and looked at his friends then up at Blake, shuting his eyes and sighed, happy his friends were all ok after the battle. He began to think a bit and opened his eyes, having an idea for a later date.

'I need to speak to Ozpin about it though' He thought 'I need to don The Mad King again...i need to know more about him...' Tai thought as he was broken out of his trance by laughing and a very red Yang, her body steaming in embarrassment at something Ren head said. Tai just join in as he enjoyed the morning with his closest friends...

* * *

**Huh...this story sorta has a plot now..Interesting...oh well XD It has just thickened a bit. Anyways just an ice warm chapter since the last two was serious and depressing. I might put out another today, I don't know yet. anyways...Follow and Review! (still waiting on art from your guys if you have made any)**


	25. Shopping and Dancing

**Attention to all passengers aboard the hype train, be will be crashing into our desitation within the next 12 hours with enough force to create another big bang, that is all! WOOOO RWBY hype train is almost there, today is the premiere of Vol 2! anyways..on to** **Chapter 25!**

* * *

Tai blinked as a shadow cast over him, he could still here their friends talking about things, once in awhile Weiss dominated it, scolding Ruby about something, or Yang/Svetlana for the use of vulgar words. Tai wondered who the shadow was but soon found out who it was...Blake had pulledo ut a book. With his head in her lap, the book was blocking Tai's view to her face, but he could still feel her free hand playing with his hair...and was she...she was purring. Tai chuckled a bit as he could feel it slightly.

Tai decided to tease Blake a bit, since Yang did it all the time and got a kick out of it..why couldn't Tai? Tai frowned as he looked up at the books cover, it seemed like the ultimate kiss shield...but her had and idea. He slowly began to reach behind him, tilting his head back a bit and stopped, one of his bandaged fingers hook under her shirt...and then he acted.

Tai lifted her shirt up just enough to expose the toned, alabaster colored stomach underneath and planted a kiss on it, getting the reaction he wanted. Blake let out a girly "Kya!" as he face went red, pushing her shirt down as the other turned and began to giggle, Yang's roaring laughter drowning most of them out.

Tai chuckled and saw the book move, revealing a flustered looking Blake playfully glaring at him...at least he hoped it was playful. "heh..sorry Bl- Ow!" Tai winced at the book cover met his forehead.

"If you wanted a kiss..just ask" she mumbled and opened her book again.

"Aw but Blakey...you two or so cute!" Yang gushed as she leaned on her own boyfriend "He is making you less of a mysterious kitty"

"Yang...don't make me tell Ren what you say in your sleep when you aren't pretending to be a bear"

Ren quirked a brow at his as he drank some tea "hmmm?"

Yang looked worried..but there was no stopping the Blake Train now.

"Oh Ren!" Blake started "Yes Ren, Right there, yes like that!" Blake smirked as Yang blushed deeply

Ren had spit his tea out as he choked on it, then Weiss interjected "Yang you perverted Brute!"

"It wasn't about that!" Yang sat up quickly "It was about..." She mumbled

"What was that?" Weiss asked sternly

"About..Massages..." Yang answered sheepishly "Ren gives good ones"

Everyone blinked and looked at Ren who had seemed to recover and was sipping his tea again "actually..that is accurate to how it was..her back was pretty messed up"

"Well when it looked like she is hiding melons in her shirt.." Ruby added "..and by that...a grocery store worker thought she was once"

The group began to laugh at this, Tai holding his sides, it hurt to much to laugh but he couldn't help it.

"Hey, at least I have stuff to flaunt!" Yang answered, high fiving Svetlana without looking. Ren gave her a look that made her rethink that "If I wanted to..which I don't?"

Ren nodded to this and pulled her close, patting her head "good girl" everyone wanted to know Ren's secret for controlling the brawler.

* * *

After an hour or two, making it only around 11 Am, the group began to grow bored of just sitting and talking. Svetlana, Guinevere and NNirvana left, their parents wanting to do various things at the school in town since they were from far off areas, Leaving their leader to the care of RWBY ad JNPR. The group was thinking of things the could do that Tai could do as well, which wasn't much. After a few moments of thinking Pyrrha spoke up "A lot of our gear was damaged in the fight...we could go to Vale for some stuff"

Jaune seconded the idea, needing a few things himself. The group soon agreed that they needed thing and set off, Blake wheeling Tai along after them.

* * *

The ride to Vale wasn't today for the most part, the group talking and Jaune throwing up in a trashcan as Pyrrha rubbed his back. The only difference was when they forgot the wheelchairs breaks and tai began to roll backwards as they took off, forcing half the group to chase after him. After making sure he was secure now, the trip went smoothly

* * *

At Vale the groups split up to their teams, With team RWBY taking Tai...but he regretted it. The team seemed to share his opinion when Yang dragged them all to a certain store, complaining that she needed new stuff. When they got to the store they all groaned.; Yang of course needed a new bra of all things. The group sat in chairs as the girl was measured in the back, sadly there was only two chairs for Weiss and Ruby. Blake was fine with standing but Tai smiled a bit "I'm little more then a chair right now..sit" he patted his lap. Blake thought it over and sat on his lap, carefully snuggling back into him and pulled out a book, looking positively content .

As they waited on Yang, Tai noticed something. As they sat there, him and Blake were getting various types of stares, the most common were the 'Awww so cute' looks, the 'How did she get so lucky' looks, the jealous look from a few guys that were forced to come in, and that last type was the worst since most of those guys were with their own girlfriends . Tai deiced to distracted himself by reading over Blake's shoulder, wondering what she chose to read this time. He read for a short time then stopped, getting lost to many times, must of been a later book in the series.

Soon enough Yang was back...topless and only in her new bra. Ruby approved, Weiss pulled out her fashion critic side and looked it over before give her approval, Blake shrugged, stating "Ren would like it", and Tai..blushed and hid his face in Blake's neck, getting the 'poor boy' pat on the head from Blake. They waited for Yang as she went to change back before leaving.

Blake had given up her place on his lap, seeming a bit sad about it since he was comfy and warm, and began to wheel him around again. This time they went to a store that Yang AND Ruby liked. It had been the store they went to last time, but the stock had changed again. They were free to wander about, Weiss of course felt out of place, and her scolding could be heard as Yang dragged her off, wanting Weiss to cut loose. Tai and Blake chuckled and simply went looking around.

Blake was looking around "Didn't your coat get torched in the fight?"

"Yeah, I'll have to get another made for me...why?"

Blake blushed a bit "Oh..I thought I could get you another here.."

Tai smiled and looked up at her "That's kind of you..its just that it was custom made..." he chuckled and leaned his head back to look up at her then thought for a moment "Halloween is coming up soon isn't it?" He then heard Ruby squeal and rush over from the other side of the store in a burst of rose petals

"its is! i totally forgot!" she then rushed off to find Yang.

"That answer your question?" Blake smiled at the excited crimsonette looking for her sister

"Yeah..I should be healed by then...aren't you guys and JNPR having a party?"

She shrugged "most likely..wanna invite your team"

Tai chuckled "they got plans...Guinevere was a masquerade ball, Nirvana is DJing a Halloween event..and Svetlana has a tradition of stealing the bullies candy and eating it or something like that" Tai shrugged "I don't wanna be in the room for that"

Blake smiled and leaned down, kissing his cheek "ok you can come then"

Tai rolled his eyes as he looked around for a moment and shrugged "Well I don't see anything I want" he relaxed a bit and yawned as they left, Weiss carrying some bags...seemed Yang's mission worked out well.

* * *

After shopping for awhile, they met up with JNPR and went to the food court for lunch..which went pretty badly, but was entertaining. As they sat down for lunch, a few guys came over and began to flirt. They didn;t try on Ruby because of her age and Weiss gave off and aura of 'screw off' and Nora talked to much but they settled on Yang, Blake and Pyrrha. The three girls were clearly not interested but the guys kept hassling them.

First came Yang, her guy thinking he was some hot shot stud that deserved her just cause he existed. Ren was sitting across from them and continued to drink the soda he had gotten and smiled a bit. Ren decided to count in his head, only getting to 2 before Yang upper cutted the the guy flat onto his back. Nora frowned at Ren "you let your girlfriend handle that on her own?"

Ren simply gave a small smile "she would of been mad at me for stepping in and keeping her from knocking the guy out" Ren knew Yang wasn;t a damsel in distress.

Next was Pyrrha. She tried letting the guy down gently, but he persisted, insisting they should go out. Pyrrha seemed in distress, thankfully Jaune had a burst of confidence to save her.

"Back off, she said no" Jaune stood his ground against the guy who laughed and threw a punch at Jaune, who's aura stopped it.

The entire table let out a "oooo" as they heard the poor mans hand hit the aura with a loud *Crack* signaling the mans hand was broken. Hand and spirit broken, the man ran off, earning Jaune a kiss on the cheek from Pyrrha.

Blake seemed to be doing her best against the male that wanted her.

"Come on baby..just a date" the guy just couldn't take her silence as a no so she spoke up

"I have a boyfriend"

"He doesn't have to know babe"

"He is sitting next to me" she pointed to Tai who was drinking a milkshake.

"this gimp? hah you can do better than that!"

"I think he is better for me then you are" Blake said, uninterested

"Pffft...a dirty Faunas could never do better then me!" that sentence tore it, but Blake didn't react.

Tai looked up from his drik and activated his semblance, focusing it on the idiot necklace and changing its magnetic field to attract it to the table. Soon enough the necklace pulled the man forward, it sticking to table and keeping him there. Tai finished his drink and set it down.

"What was that you called her" Tai looked at him, waiting.

"I uh...uh" the guy seemed to lose his voice

"you have 30 seconds to apologize...my semblance in electromagnetism...which means..I can make lightning strike where i wish..." as if on cue, thunder rumbled over head, the skylight above them showing a stormy sky.

The man seemed to go pale and began to let out a string of apologies to Blake, there was then a flash of lighting and the guy scream, passing out from fear as Tai didn't do anything.

Tai chuckled a bit at this and let the guy go "Wasn't that a bit much?" Weiss frowned, kicking the guy a bit "Summoning a storm and all?"

"Actually..that was just a convenient happening to further the threat" Tai chuckled "I can't summon full storms..and I could of done worse...Like rail gun a fork at him...no yang i wont do it now"

Yang seemed to deflate a bit "aww.." The group shared a chuckled as the mall cops dragged the guys off after finding out what happened. The rest of lunch went fine, everyone also noticed Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting a bit closer now and that gave them some ideas.

A bit later as they were throwing things away, Weiss got a message and blinked "hmm.." Ruby turned to look at her

"Everything ok?"

Weiss nods "The dinner is formal...Father said to use the company card to buy formal wear."

Yang smiled "Yay Papa Schnee!" and with that the group set out again, Yang taking the Weiss, dragging a miffed Weiss after her.

* * *

It didn't take long for take long for the guys to pick out clothes, each going with a black suit with a vest and tie to match their colors, Tai with Purple, Ren with Green and Jaune with Yellow. What the girls picked out surprised them. Ruby, Weiss and Normal wore simply formal attire or Red, White and Pink respectively...but that's not what they gawked at. Pyrrha was the first to come out, and Ren and Tai had to keep Jaune from falling over.

Pyrrha was the next one out, wearing a red dress with yellow tones that matched Jaune's, the dress was floor length, Formal and modest..but they was she filled it out made Jaune swoon. After leaving Jaune to Pyrrha's care ang came out.

Yang wasn't known for modesty so her dress was a mix of Flirty and Formal. The dress was primarily Jade with gold trim. The cest was made up of two strips that wrapped around her neck, cross over her chest and exposed her toned belly, the skirt was floor length but had a slit that ran up it to her waist, exposing all her leg. Tai looked to the side to see Ren trying to keep his composure. He finally cracked when Yang put her hands behind her head and pushed out her chest "Like it pretty boy?" she winked at Ren, causing the stoic boy to crack, blushing furiously as he stared. Even Tai had to look away from her out of embarrassment for staring.

Tai froze as Blake came out and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a Black and purple kimono, sure it wasn't normal to find such a thing in a formal dress shop..but Weiss managed to get her one. the Kimono was something Tai had never seen before, combining the traditional Kimono with a skin tight dress. the skirt had a slit up the side, exposing her alabaster let and making Tai blush brightly.

Tai felt hands on his shoulders as Yang smirked "Careful lover boy...your too injured to try and peel her out of that."

Tai's face went bright red as did Blake's

Blake was the only one that managed to get something out "Yang...you...fiend"

* * *

They stayed in town for the rest of the time, waiting for the storm to pass before heading to Beacon only to change into their outfits then headed back to town with the larger group of parents. Ozpin and Glynda also joined the group on their trip.

The group soon arrived to the restaurant, a high class restaurant by the name of the Gem of Remnant. The party sat down at a table that could seat them all, most of the parents on one side as their children sat on the other. the food was quickly brought out, most likely ordered ahead of time. Like the restaurant Tai and Blake went to, there was a place for formal dancing. After eating, Ren and Yang, along with Jaune and Pyrrha, even Ozpin and Glynda went.

Tai felt bad that Blake couldn't dance since he was in a wheel chair, but deiced to go against doctors orders. Tai flooded his legs with aura and forced himself out of his seat, getting protests from a few people, including Blake. The only ones that didn't seem to do so was Tai's mother "eh..let the him do it..he is stubborn like his father" Lucy chuckled and waved them off.

Tai walked Blake slowly to the dance floor, getting a shocked look from two of the couples while Glynda and Ozpin just smiled at Tai, knowing arguing wouldn't make him sit down. Ta smiled and began to twirl Blake around like the others as Blake looked at him worriedly.

"Stop that or I will kiss that look away" Tai smirked and it seemed she tried to even look more worried.

Tai chuckled and kissed her, earning some whistles from their table. Tai thought for a moment and looked at Ozpin "Kiss Her!" he smiled and Ozpin blinked, looking down at Glynda. The Table actually began to chant that and soon the restaurant...and a few things happened.

For one, Ren and Yang kissed, earning a few cheers. Then Ozpin and Gylnda did, getting some cheers and "Finally"s from the group..but what they didn't expect was Jaune and Pyrrha, Jaune pulled Pyrrha close and kissed her, leaving the spartan wide eyes and the group of teenagers cheering loudly, a few "Pay up suckers!" heard in their group.

Tai and Blake went back to dancing slowly, swaying to the music as the others did as well, Tai and Blake having a small chat about things.

"You look beautiful.." Tai murmured into her ears as they moved.

"And you Handsome.." she nuzzled against his chest "thank you for going against orders for me..." Blake smiled softly.

"Eh..I'll pay for it in the morning..It was worth it" he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Tai?"

"Hmmm?" Said, shutting his eyes

What Blake said next..Tai did not expect at all.

"...I love you..."

* * *

**Too soon? eh I think its good for that to happen, and a good way to end a chapter! Anyways hope you guys liked it, I thought putting Tai in a wheelchair for so long would get boring..but he really wanted to dance with Blake XD anyways...Rwby Volume 2 is coming and I'm so excited! Anyways you know what to do, Follow and Review, and also watch the first episode of Vol 2 tonight and go nuts over it! See ya next time! **


	26. Cold and Dark

**So alot was not explained about the other headmaster that was there during the battle...lets change that with this chapter, sorry to leave you with that cliff hanger, next chapter will pick up from it**

* * *

Mobius smirked as he looked down at the forest that surrounded the school,the normally masked headmaster was not wearing one currently. Down in the forest he watched flashes of light go off, signs of the new students fighting through their initiation. Unlike Beacon who had a 'sleep the night before then do a simple test' Initiation, Stonewall's was harder, darker had had a chance of death. Mobius didn't want weaklings in his school, he wanted the best and strongest humanity had to offer. The moments students walked into the Campus of Stonewall, their test began. They were give a bag with random supplies in it and sent into the woods to survive for a week in the Grimm infested woods. They were forced to kill any Grimm the came across, though student on student violence for supplies was common. The students were also given flares to fire off if they gave up, which meant getting kicked out of the school. Starving, Getting killed by students or Grimm and dehydration were common ways for students to disappear.

Mobius smirked as he looked out the window, rain pattering against it as he listened to distant small arms fire, seeing the flashes in the darkness. He had picked this location for the school all because it was depressing. The sky was usually dark and it always seemed to rain. surprising to some of the teachers, Mobius had picked some Faunas to come to the school, but it was a joke to him, even if they did make it through he would not let them into his school, and if they died...wasn't his problem.

In the distance he watched a flare go up and he pushed the window with his finger, bring up up a feed to see the students that sent it up. Mobius chuckled at the sight of the boy who sent it up, he looked absolutely miserable, soon he was picked up by two hunters and escorted out. Mobius began to flip through different feeds till he stopped at one and grinned darkly at it.

Currently a young faunas was being taken on by a pack made up of all beowolf majors. Mobius studies the faunas, seeing him as a ram, even with on horn painfully snapped off. The boy didn't seem to have much chance of surviving. He could see the boy fumble for the flare gun as Mobius flipped to a different feed and heard the boys screams in the distance. He then another window, typed something and clicked send, sending a automated message to the child's parents about the loss...but they had signed the waiver.

He flipped through a few more then went to his desk and slid a mask on over his face. Waiting for a bit in silence, thinking over his school. His school did not do teams of any sort, if students wanted to team up that was their choice. His school was for the strong, the hard and the best. If a student went missing or died, they weren't strong enough and no one was punished, Same went for the teachers here.

But there was something that did bother Mobius...and that was what happened at Beacon...That boy. He brought up the feed from the battle and zoomed in on Tai, knowing that face and Mobious smirked under his mask "So...that whelp wants to become a huntsman huh..should of put him down like a sick dog rather then humanize him" he thought for a moment then smirked "I'll just have him cripple at the tournament then..." he leaned back in his seat, watching a replay of the battle, thinking of who he could send to match this boy, the tounroment was halfway through the year, he had time still to formulate a plan.

The Old Humanist Leader turned his head away to look out the window, hearing more gun fire and scream in the night, both Grimm and Person in sound...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUU! Yeah...Mobius isn't nice, and this should be interesting later on..well then...Anyways hope you enjoyed a bit of a view on this guy and his school...till next time! You guys know what to do by now :3**


	27. Jokes and Matchmaking(?)

**So remember that cliff hanger at the end of chapter 25? yeah..lets continue that.**

* * *

Tai faltered in his steps as he heard her sat that, blinking as he looked down at her, but it wasn't what he expected. Her eyes were cast to the side, glaring angrily at Yang who was smirking evilly. Tai simply smiled and twirled her "What did she threaten with?" Tai asked quietly.

"Many things..reading my books over a megaphone, spray you with catnip extract, and a few other things.." she blushed "I'm sorry...i told her it went to far but-" Tai stopped her

"I get it..." he looked down at her and smiled, knowing she was afraid of something else to "no im not gonna break it off..after all..now I have a goal"

She looked at him funny and he smirked

"To make you say that for real...now..lets get closer to Yang" He smirked as they moved closer to Ren and Yang "May I cut it?" He asked Ren.

Ren looked at Tai then Yang, as if knowing he nods "very well" he switched partners, swaying off with Blake, hearing her explain it to him

Yang smirked at Tai "trying to get more then one girl...and stealing it from on of your friends, tsk tsk Tai you bad boy" She grinned

Tai simply grinned back "I see hmm...well you know..that kind of joke doesn't go without a little...payback" He could see Yang get a bit nervous

"Oh..you uh..figured that out huh...well you know I figured..." He bit her lip

"went to far Yang" he kept that smile on and looked at her "the usual payback?"

Yang frowned a bit "fine...Ren...the usual payback" She called out as Ren nodded, letting his girlfriend get what she deserved, it was a dirty trick after all.

Tai spun Yang and made sure know one could see as he socked her in the rips, making her gasp as he spun her into Ren's arms so she wouldn't fall over, getting his own partner back from Ren, Blake smiling a bit, twitching her ears under her bow "I heard the hit" she giggled and leaned against him

"You enjoyed that...im starting to think Yang sleeping over you at night is effecting your mind" he chuckled a bit and then went a bit pale "Uh Blake..."

"Hmmm?" she looked up at him, seeing him paler

"I think I hit her to hard..." he held up his bandaged hand, the bandages turning red from blood getting soaked up, the burnt skin had cracked and started to bleed.

Blake blinked and lead him off the floor, taking him to table to get patched up. He was forced by Glynda to sit out for the rest of the night as well, leaving Blake without a partner. Blake didn't seem to mind this as she helps Tai patch up his hand. As they sit he blinked "Blake?"

Hmm?" she doesn't look up from his hand.

"Is that you mom...dancing with Mr. SchneEEEEEEEE!" the last part drawn out as Blake tightened her grip and her hand snapped to the dance floor, where her mother and Mr. Schnee were dancing, nothing hid her mothers ears from the public, making a few of the people here who know Mr. Schnee as a businessman only gasped at the sight.

Tai winced and soon Blake let him go and went back to wrapping the bandages "She looks...happy" Blake mumbled and continued to wrap his hand.

"They both do" both Tai and Blake jump at Weiss's voice and they look at her "He is always stressed at work...and has been lonely since mother left him." Weiss looked at Blake and Blake at her before the two smiled.

"approved" they both say and look at their parents dancing together, both looking very happy as Tai just blinked and tried to move his fingers "uh Blake?" he looked at his hand as did the other two, his hand was just a ball of bandages.

"Gah I'm sorry!" Blake began to unwind them

"I can't feel my fingers.." Tai added.

"I'll get some fresh bandages" Weiss said as she left them.

* * *

By the time they left, Tai's hand had been re bandaged by Glynda, since no one could do it correctly, Yang had a fading bruises on her side the size of a fist, Ren was kind enough to let her lean on him but reminded her how she should treat friends nicely. Linda and Schwarz seemed to be talking a bit as they went back to Beacon, the parents would be leaving that night.

The kids said goodbye to their parents that night. Tai hugged his mother goodbye, her only words were "Treat her right and be safe" before leaving with the others. Tai blinked and looked over at Weiss and Blake who looked stunned.

"Whats wrong with you two?" Tai asked

"Our parents..." Weiss started, baffled

"Are..Dating" Blake ended, just as baffled, causing Tai to hold back a laugh

"Well I hope they get along well" he chuckled and then remember he walked the entire way here "Blake...wheelchair..." he could feel his legs getting weaker.

Blake blinked and got his wheelchair and got it under him just as he fell back "Thanks.." he smiled and leaned back, sitting up a bit to kiss the underside of her jaw.

Blake smiled and wheeled him off to the dorms for him to sleep off the night. He thanked her and stood up, pushing the wheelchair in and gave her a goodnight kiss. He chuckled and looked at her "now go pull Yang off Ren and get some sleep yourself Blake" he smiled at her "Classes are tomorrow."

Tai shut his eyes as soon as he flopped down on the bed and groaned, knowing what he would feel like in the morning as his legs already ached "Worth it.." he smiled and soon fell asleep...

* * *

**A twist! XD come on guys they have only been dating for a week..that's far to soon in my mind, Plus Yang would do that...maybe. And Linda and Schwarz...could be an interesting thing later on..who knows XD anyways this is my last chapter for today...put out 3 cause well...VOL2 HYPE! anyways you know what I like from your guys, Follow and Review!**


	28. Homework and Sacrifice

**I'm not dead! Sorry for the two day pause with no update, had family stuff to do, but here it is, Chapter 28!**

* * *

It had been a week since the dinner and the day the parents decided to head back home, knowing their children were fine and happy, but after a wekk that changed for one student. After the night to dinner and going against doctors order and dancing, Tai wasn't very happy. The next day he had awoken with his legs throbbing and aching, by the time he go to the infirmary he was wincing at the aching. The nurse, being upset with Tai over ignoring order, ordered him to bed rest for a week till he was fit to walk. After the week was up Tai was allowed to move around...but now...he was a week behind in school work.

Tai was now in the Library, stacks of books around him as his team was off with the RWY of RWBY, while the B of the team sat across from him, making sure his work got done. Tai groaned and rubbed his sore hands, sadly his burns had barely began to heal, as the Fire from a Grimm had strange side effects that kept it from healing quickly, he wouldn't be healed fully for another month. Tai dropped his pencil and rubbed his hands.

Across the table Blake looked up as she heard the pencil hit the table and she looked up at the clock "10 minute break.." she stated and went back to her own work.

"Yang was right...you are a drill Sargent when it came to getting work done" Tai groaned and saw Blake tried to hide a smile. Tai looked at the sizable stack of work already done. Grimm Biology wasn't to hard for him, neither was dust studies. In all honesty, Tai was finished with all his work except a few leadership sheets, each one giving different scenarios and Tai was one the last one...and had been for the last hour.

the sheet of paper was covered in erased marks which was making the paper thinner...but Tai was stumped. the scenario was a serious one, trying to force a leader to sacrifice a teammate to survive...but Tai was trying to beat it. He looked at from every angle, but each one...forced them to leave the injured one behind to their fate. He was getting frustrated..and upset. The idea of leaving anyone behind made him sick, but he knew as a leader of a team...it might happen...but he still didn't like it.

After the break he went back to work, Ren and Pyrrha had joined at the table and were working on their own work. Tai was now fed up, the silence of the library was then destroyed by the sound of a paper tearing, causing Blake, Pyrrha and Ren to look up, seeing Tai tearing up the paper and throwing it away. The three looked concern, shirking work in the leadership class had bad whiplashes on leader grades.

"Tai?" Pyrrha looked at him as he walked back "Won't that..."

"I didn't agree with it" Tai mumbled and crossed his arms a bit, thinking of what he would tell the teacher of the leadership class. The other three looked among each other, not being in the class they didn't know the work, but didn't argue the point. After a long period of silence, Tai got up and left, confusing the others as he stormed out of the Library.

* * *

Awhile later Tai pushed open the door to the Leadership class and looked around, finding the younger teacher. The man's first name escaped Tai but he knew him as Professor Crux. The young proffesor looked up to see Tai "Ah Mr. Blckthorne...have you come to turn in the work?"Tai nods and hands him the packet he was given and Crux looked up "one is missing..."

"I am aware" Tai tired to seem as neutral as possible, channeling is inner Lie Ren.

"May I ask where it is?" Crux raised a brow.

"Trashcan...torn up" Tai answered, seeing the professors eyes widen a bit then frown was...amusing?

"And why is that?"

"I didn't agree with the problem...having to sacrifice a teammate like that" Crux opened his mouth but was surprised when Tai raised his hand "Who was that teammate? who were any of the teammates? what were their strengths? Weaknesses? Semblances? Weapons? Hope and Dreams? Fears?" Tao looked at Crux with a calm look "there was not enough Info at all...it never gave how injured the teammate was...what the teams condition was or anything.

Crux looked at Tai for a moment then gave an amused look "you are right Tai, there is a lack of information." Crux stands "you see..that worksheet its suppose to get a response out of students..after all, not all injuries will hinder a fighter, it could of been a missing limb to say a paper cut." Crux looked at Tai "You were suppose to pick the scenario...but I think you passed it well enough."

Tai relaxed a bit and nods "very well Professor."

Before Crux could say more Tai left, feeling...drained?

* * *

Tai joined the others in the library and got some concerned looks "I'm done with my work now" Tai sighed as he sat down "that worksheet was a trick one..." he grumbled a bit and yawned shutting his eyes. He opened them when he felt Blake bump his leg under the table.

"Hey, Ren was talking about Yang wanting a double date...want to be the other half?"

Tai blinked and chuckled "What about Jaune and Pyrrha?"

"Jaune is still planning out date.." Pyrrha sighed a bit..but it seemed..happy?

Tai chuckled "Depends..will Drill Sargent Blake let me since I'm done with my work?"

Blake rolled her eyes "your dismissed from work"

Tai chuckled a bit and relaxed in his chair, relaxing for the first time in days, finally being free from his work and looking forward to the date, it had been awhile since him and Blake had gone out..the last time was the dance at dinner. without realizing it Tai began to doze off in the chair, exhausted from working of school work all day...

* * *

**Wanted to add the double date to this chapter..but I didn't think it would fit right so It will be in the next chapter. I hope my writing didn't get worse over the last two days of not writing, but I think I'm finding the groove again. Anyways, till next time. you know what to do!**


	29. Double Date

**Putting out another chapter to get back into the swing of things**, **hope it goes well**

* * *

Later that day after the final class Ren and Tai left combat class to find their girlfriends, wondering what to do tonight for the double date, of course Tai and Ren were put in charge of the entire thing, since Yang's idea of a good date was to take them to a club and get underage drunk. As they walked, Ren kept getting messages from Yang about ideas.

"What are they this time?" Tai smirked a bit, knowing they would be outlandish.

"Paintball, Skydiving, Street Racing, clubbing, skinny dipping..." Ren sighed as Tai chuckled

"Sounds like movie cliches" Tai thought for a moment and came up empty, picking a date for Blake was pretty easy, but for another couple that included a boisterous blonde brawler..it was a lot harder.

Ren's scroll went off again "Laser tag..what one is actually possible" the gunner smiled a bit, Tai had noticed Ren began to smile more and openly laugh after he began to date Yang.

"I could go for that...Dinner after?" Tai asked as Ren seemed to already be on it "Yeah..we can pick a place nearby"

Sadly, the two boy's didn't know what they were in for.

* * *

That evening the four set out to Vale, since four people easily fit in Tai's car they decided to drive. Tai was honestly surprised when Blake seemed to be ok with laser tag, thinking she wouldn't like running around with a toy gun shooting invisible light at each other. Soon enough they pulled up to a complex called "LazTagz" and they went inside. the small group rented out an area for a two on two match, and as they got ready, the boys thought they would team up with their girl friends...but they were dead wrong.

Tai and Ren blinked when they were handed the blue vests and their girlfriends donned red ones.

"We are going to die...aren't we?" Tai asked, looking at his vest

"Most likely..." was all Ren said before they entered the area...then the slaughter began.

Unlike most laser tag places, you weren't given a gun, you had to find the ones scattered around, a few being in your base. The boys decided to stay in their base and wait for the girls, since both teams had a Faunas it was a bit more fair, But in the end it didn't help much once they saw Yang coming.

What Tai and Ren didn't understand...was how a laser tag rocket launcher was invented...and how the hell Yang got one. The object seemed to fire balls of concentrated light at them that would actually rumble the base when they hit.

"What kind of laser tag is this!" Tai blinked as another ball of light hit, hearing Yang laughing wildly.

"No Idea..then again..Yang told us about it" Ren muttered, standing up to take a shot at Yang, only to catch a ball of light in the chest and got knocked over, his vest vibrating and flashing. Tai reached over and slapped a button on the chest that counted as a 'revive' and Ren took his place behind cover again. The two then heard a *tink* and looked to see a small ball had been dropped through ha hole in the roof, a happy Blake smiling.

"well ...they have grenades too.." Ren mumbled as the ball flashed brightly, setting off both vests and they could hear Blake and Yang cheer.

"well...that was a slaughter match.." Tai frowned watching Blake walk up to him and push the button on his chest to bring him back up.

"TRAITOR!" a vice said and Blake's vest flashed to blue as she pushed Ren's button.

Yang blinked and just realized..it was now...3 on one "Uh guys...hey...oh shit" She blinked and began to run as the new three man team charged out after the blonde, chasing her around for what seemed to be hours. The entire game soon was thrown into chaos. After all three ganged up on Yang and shot her down, they turned on each other.

"TRAITOR!"

"now wait..no...damn"

"TRAITOR!"

"Hey wait..we can talk this...shit"

"TRAITOR!"

"TRAITOR!"

"TRAITOR!"

"TRAITOR!"

"Did we seriously all shoot each other?!"

"well that was a thing..."

Soon enough the four trudge out and collapsed on a bench after giving the gear back to a worker and they sat down, no one talked as they caught their breath.

"Ren you cheated...I totally had you" Yang whined, leaning against her boyfriend.

"Did not Yang...besides that would of been a dirty trick" Ren sighed

"I was just going to flash you" Yang pouts.

"She had a flash grenade?" Tai wondered

"no" Ren answered, blush a bit as Yang grinned deviously, giving Tai his answer.

"You do know there are camera's right?" Tai smirked, seeing the color drain from her face.

"...thanks for shooting me then Ren" Yang said meekly and hid her face.

The group shared a laugh and rested for a bit, running around for a few hours in the dark non stop did that to you. Tai felt Blake lean against him, and then they all heard her stomach rumble loudly, getting a few looks out of them and a chuckled out of Yang.

"Hungry?" Tai asked

"Mhm" Blake answered, blushing a bit.

"Well there is a few places...a pizza place..." before he could continue, Yang was already leaving, clearly wanting pizza.

"well that answered that" Tai chuckled, walking out with Blake, hand in hand.

"I swear..it all goes to her chest.." Blake mumbled as they walked "But Ren doesn't mind at all"

Ren just stayed quiet, but they did notice a slight blush from him.

* * *

Soon enough, the four were seated in a booth, one couple on one side, the other on the other side. Blake seemed to be tired so they just ordered a extra large cheese pizza since it was the standard pizza. For now they just had drinks, Yang having already downed half hers being thirsty, Ren had gone with a soda since not everywhere had tea, Bake went with some water and Tai had soda as well, but Yang went overboard. Yang had put every single non diet choice into her drink and sucked it down easily, Tai and Blake watched with strange looks while Ren seemed to have seen it already, from both Yang and Nora.

Soon enough their food was their and they began to eat, Tai chuckled when Blake found out the cheese was a bit stringing, trying to eat up the strings to keep from looking sloppy, but had little luck. Tai thought it looked adorable. Yang devoured slice after slice with the mannerism of a starving Ursa and Ren ate slowly. Tai ate quickly, seeming to keep up with Yang, but when the group was done..they still had plenty of left overs. The four looked at each other and smiled, their was plenty left for their friends as well..except Team TGSN who was having a girls night out at the club, Tai was starting to get the feeling his team didn't want him to hang out anyone, being the only guy and all.

* * *

The group went back to Beacon, and when they told the rest of RWBY and JNPR they had Pizza, gathering in JNPR's dorm they were welcomes like heros. Tai looked around and blinked "where is Nora?"

"Went with your team" Jaune mumbled through a slice, causing Pyrrha to giggle.

Tai had felt like he could fit another slice now that they were home and went to take a bite until Blake ambushed the tip of the slice and bit it, causing Tai to pout.

"What are you going to do about it hmm?" Blake asked smugly as she chewed her stolen food and Tai grinned, pushing the slice against her face, getting cheese and sauce on her face

"Hey what are y-" She was cut off as Tai then pulled her close, kissing his pizza covered girlfriend deeply, amused that she tensed then relaxed.

"Wow...wasn't that a CHEESY kiss" Yang added and everyone groaned, Tai and Blake separating, the moment ruined by Yang's horrible pun.

"What..the times was CRUST right!" Yang laughed, only to be sliced with Ruby slapping her in the face with a slice, everyone thanking her as Yang frowns "You all suck..." she mumbled and leaned against her boyfriend who tired to comfort her, the rest eating themselves into a pizza coma...

* * *

**Well...thhat was a chapter XD hope you guys liked it, hopefully at some point Tai will be healed and actually go to class. Anyways..next Chapter will be something I cam up with in my break..a Little Roman and Cinder fun :3 stay tuned till next time, Review and Follow!**


	30. A Flickering Candle

**Chapter 30 everyone! So I promised you guys a Cinder and Roman chapter, now Im going to AU this bit since I don't see them as the villain of this fanfic...so yeah...please don't hate me XD so here we go!**

* * *

Roman walked among the catwalks that crisscrossed over the entire warehouse, looking over the large containers of dusts being stacked under him. The Gentleman Thief was whistling a tune as he walked, a few of the younger White Fang members flinching away as he walked by. It was understandable since he treated them like trash, but it was all a ploy, he honestly didn't care about races and such since in his line of work he couldn't be picky.

He leaned against the railing, looking down at various faunas moved crates, canisters and containers around, all sporting the Schnee logo. Roman thought it was strange when he first got this job...as the man that gave it to him was the very man he was stealing it from. The job was simple enough for Roman to do with the White Fang at his beck and call "Steal Dust from these locations...and let the dust you steal slowly trickle to locations I give you" Was the CEO's order.

Roman looked over the list slowly on his scroll. The orders they stole were personal supplies of Board Executives that were trying to make a buck on the side. Where the dust was going? Various places, most seemed to go to places that needed it, Dusts for medical use was being sent to hospitals, Dust for power was being sent to poor Faunas neighborhoods, and the rest to a few other places. Larger quantities were being sent to various Hunter schools...but the most seemed to be being sent to Beacon.

Roman's thoughts went back to that Faunas girl and Red. He chuckled a bit, the idea of being attacked by people he was happening was amusing to him in some degree. He shook his head to clear his mind more and went back to the plan. Mr. Schnee was brilliant in suggesting the White Fang to do this, after all the White Fang hated the SDC, so it seemed like a good cover for what was really going on.

Roman looked up as he heard a familiar clicking coming towards him and looked at the person approaching him. He looked to the side to see the graceful, red clad figure walk up to him and look down at the work going on

"Roman" the women greeted.

"Cinder" He greeted back, noting the woman sagging a bit under exhaustion, being "big bad Villains" took it out of you, though Cinder was nicer to the White Fang.

"How are the jobs going?" She mumbled, trying to stay awake by the looks of it...how often did this woman sleep? He had seen her working non stop for what seemed to be 3 days.

"Just Peachy.." Roman grumbled as he took his scroll out again "Junior is complaining about tracking so many shipments at once, even though the...erm...big man is giving us all the locations...I think he is just miffed that his thugs came back hurt and he had to pay out of pocket for medical bills." He waved the scroll around before grumbling.

"He will...get over it..." Cinder seemed to be slowing down a bit from being so tired. Roman could hear the pause when she had to collect herself for such a simple sentence.

"You should sleep more..." Roman said as he pulled out a cigar and looked for his lighter, only to see Cinder hold her hand out and a small flame to flicker to life, getting him light his cigar before snuffing the flame out.

"And you should stop smoking.." She muttered as she held the railing in front of her. Her golden eyes scanned everything over before she sighed "I guess...I can leave Mercury and Emerald in charge...just long enough for me to get some rest"

Roman nods, taking a drag of his cigar before it was snatched from him. He blinked and looked for the culprit just to see Cinder taking a long drag from it and handing it back.

"Very lady like Cinder" Roman smirked, which earned him a glowing glare.

"I needed it...besides...one drag couldn't hurt with stress" she walked past him, dragging a hand across his back "I'll go to bed...but I expect you next to me soon..." she whispered as she walked off towards the shared room.

Roman chuckled as he took another drag and watched the pyromancer walk off, watching the sway of her hips "I will soon.." He mumbled.

* * *

Soon enough Roman kept good to his word and walked towards the room him and Cinder shared for...well..reasons. He walked into the room and saw Cinder laying in bed and chuckled, for such a graceful woman, she seemed to of just flopped onto the bed fully dressed. Roman decided to be kind enough to remove her high heels, butting a mumbled 'Thank you' from Cinder.

Roman just chuckled and removed his hat and hung it up, then his scarf and coat, he was going to fully change when Cinder rolled over and uncharacteristically whined and pouts "Roman~ Come to bed...you can change in the morning~"

Roman just chuckled and removed his shoes and got into bed, kissing Cinder lightly and let her snuggle on him "Yes Dear..." he mumbled, their relationship a secret from the White Fang...or they simply didn't care. Soon enough the two were off to sleep, relaxing for the first time in a long time...

* * *

**There you go XD Cinder and Roman everyone! Anyways I hope you liked it, I might have to slow down on the world building a bit..but oh well..you guys wouldn't mind if this story went over 100 chapters would you? XD Anyways till next time! Review and follow please!**


	31. Sweat and Jaune's Tears

**Hello everyone :3 hope you liked the Roman and Cinder chapter, might have them pop up again soon, it was fun typing for them. Anyways, lets get Tai in on some training, after all he needs to train even when healing.**

* * *

It was a good day for Tai, after being forced not to do any training for what felt like forever, the doctor had finally cleared Tai to train in the workout room, and in a few days he could do some real combat training. To celebrate, the three teams decided to use the day to work out, the room was over watched by Glynda. Everyone changed into the things they preferred to train in, mostly t-shirts, tank tops, sweats, and shorts. Tai was dressed in a tight compression shirt and shorts, the shirt would normally show his toned chest and abs, but now just showed the crisscrossing bandages underneath. He stretched out as he yawned, it being early in the morning, the air in the large room being cool.

Tai watched his friends scatter off into different groups. It seemed Yang and Ren were going to spar a bit, Weiss was doing crunches while Blake held her feet, Nora, Svetlana, and Guinevere were lifting weights, Pyrrha and Jaune seemed to be grappling...Jaune seemed really easy to pin, Nirvana was most likely setting up something for them to listen to from the sound of static. Tai decided to pair up with his fellow leader and cookie lover, Ruby Rose.

The two walked over to the indoor track as Tai dropped two black straps on the bench, getting a confused look from Ruby

"Leg weights" Tai chuckled a bit as he looked them over "I wear greaves in fights..so might as well replicate their weight"

Ruby blinked as she looked them over "how much are you training with?"

"5 pounds per leg" he smiled as he tugged them on

"Your greaves weight that much?!" To Ruby that seemed excessive for something that protected your shins

"no..they only weight...maybe a pound and a half...but its better to train with higher weights to increase stamina"

Ruby seemed to take that as sound judgement, while Tai was doing stamina, Ruby was going for speed training, having a harness with a little parachute strapped to her back.

"and you thought my leg weights were weird" Tai chuckled as the crimsonette rolled her eyes and took off, Tai falling into a simple jog.

Tai watched at Ruby zipped off, seeing she was fast even without her semblance, impressing Tai a bit that a non faunas had such great natural speed. Tai jogged out a mile or two before stopping, the weights making his legs burn after the job. He removed them and jogged out a final lap before stopping,, watching the others.

Over by the weights he could see Svetlana and Guinevere arguing, clearly lifting more then they should, but were most likely using their semblances to try to be better then the other. He chuckled as he saw this, it being a friendly argument instead of their old, hateful ones. As far as he knew, the two were getting along amazingly well, at least that's what Nirvana told him, his thoughts then wandered to how she told him...since she didn't talk but he just shrugged and watched as a tired Ren skid across the floor followed by a gleeful cheer from Yang on the other side of the training room.

"Having fun down there?" Tai asked as Ren looked up at the ceiling, his chin beginning to bruise

The green boy sighs "Weiss is right..she is a brute" The boy trained in martial arts clearly underestimated his girlfriends boxing style

"yes but she is your brute" Tai chuckled as he shook his head "at least she went easy on you"

"Easy?" Ren looked skeptical.

"She is the reason we have a storage room full of spare heavy bags..." Tai saw Ren go a bit pale "Never make her mad..have fun buddy"

He helped his friend up, soon going to check on Jaune, finding him under Pyrrha, stuck in a brutal looking arm bar.

"Pyrrha, I think Jaune has had enough, you can go train with the others" Ren stated as the Spartan just nods and gets up, leaving Jaune with a quick 'sorry' and scampered off.

Tai and Ren peeled their goofball friend off the floor and dragged him to a bench to let him rest, the three toweling sweat off and drinking water as they watched the girls work more.

The three of them sighed, feeling a bit out of it, after all..all the girls were still going at it while they sat out, Tai unable to do more then running, Ren had been beat down and lacked stamina...and Jaune was Jaune. At least they got to see their girlfriends in short shorts and sports bras. While Ren and Jaune watched their own girlfriends run laps around the track, Tai took the time to remove his shirt and unwrap his bandages, knowing he had to take care of his burns more then he needed to droll over Blake right now, he could to that later. He unwrapped his torso and arms to show the flame licked skin, it felt thick and rough, the skin varying shades of red, as if the flames had been trapped into the skin.

As Tai looked himself over, he didn.t know the girls were down...and were teasing Blake about the thing Tai didn't do.

"Checking out the resident burn victim?" Yang teased Blake, earning a elbow to the ribs

"Hush..you fiend...I'm just worried" Blake mumbled as Pyrrha entered their conversation.

"She has a point Yang...his wounds are healing slowly, seems his Aura isn't good with healing wounds like burns." Pyrrha stretched a bit.

"True..." Yang pouts a bit as she bounced on her feet, waiting for them to continue their warm up.

"Then again...he isnt bad to look at" Blake purred, glancing at the two girls with a amused smile, the other two returning the smile.

"I must be rubbing off on you Blakey" Yang beamed which made the cat girl roll her eyes

"Monty help Tai then" She muttered as the three continued their run after the short break.

* * *

As the girls started again, Tai stretched a bit, it felt good to shed the dirty bandages. He had been told that the doctor now thought the burns may scar a bit, especially if the skin cracked and bled. Tai had been careful with his range of motion to not strain it, but worked it enough to keep the skin from getting tight, he didn't want to pay for that later in life.

Tai bandaged himself up and remembered something he talked to Pyrrha about and grinned "Jaune?" he waited for the boy to let out a tired groan "good your still alive..time to kill you a little more...time for to see what Pyrrha taught you in hand to hand" Tai was able to at least do that much as long as he didn't use his arms to much. Jaune just let out a pleading whine at the sound of that "good we have an agreement..come along now" He walked off, followed by Ren and a tired and beaten Jaune.

* * *

Glynda over saw the match as they were standing in a boxing ring, Tai with his hands behind his back and Jaune was in some sort of stance. The two looked at each other as Glynda called of them to begin.

"I wont use my arms...I promise" Tai smirked as Jaune just grunts and charges, having no grace to his attack. the blond swung his fit and it connected with something hard.

"Gah!" Jaune jumped back and shook his hand, Tai having raised his leg quickly and blocked with the hardest point on his leg...his knee.

"I said no arms" Tai chuckled as he looked at Jaune "Need a moment?"

Jaune frowned at Tai's sparring banter and charged again, letting out a "oof!" as a foot caught him in the stomach, as it withdrew the bot folded forward on himself, groaning. "well Jaune..that was uh...kind bad? Don't just charge me...sometimes its better to let the other attack first" He walked back slowly to allow Jaune to get his bearings and put up a proper defense.

Jaune soon got up and readied himself, the two standing there for awhile, long enough for Glynda to look at her watch and Jaune began to lower his guard "are you gon- ACK!" Jaune was silenced by a kick to the ribs and a spin kick that knocked him on his back "oof...ow.." he groaned.

"Don't lower your guard...be patient...but i was getting bored too...this time I will attack first." Tai chuckled and helped Jaune up.

The next round was a bit better. Tai charged Jaune, kicking at the boy, feeling forearms block shins and palms stopping feet, but Jaune wasn't counter attacking and was soon over whelmed and took a kick that sprawled him on the floor "you and Pyrrha...haven't done much hand to hand...other the grapples?"

Jaune shook his head "Ren...Is suppose to teach me that...our first lesson was to be today..."

Tai looked at Ren who just shrugged "whoops...well now I know his starting point" Tai swore Ren smiled a bit.

Tai just sighed, helped Jaune up and got out of the arena, letting Ren step in to teach Jaune some hand to hand.

* * *

Tai dragged himself over to the bench and laid down over it, tired even from fighting Jaune, he really needed to work out more..being inactive for so long took a small toll on him. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in his arms, just to feel a new weight drop onto his back.

"Ooof! Hmm?" he looked back to see Blake sitting on his lower back, looking at him

"Have fun beating poor Jaune up?" She asked.

"No...but Ren seem to like it...I swear Yang is rubbing off on you two...and can you get up?" Tai groaned.

Blake thought for a moment "nah" she wiggled her his so her rear rubbed against him, making Tai blush.

"Miss Belladona" Gylnda was looking over at them "I am sure that is not the proper way to give a student a massage..also I am fairly sure you are not licensed to give such." Which was Glynda speak for "Stop grinding on Tai"

Blake blushed a bit at being caught and slid off "Your right...I am becoming Yang"

Tai chuckled "next thing you know...everything will go to your chest and you will be obsessed with boy bands and your hair"

Blake turned and thumped him hard on the back on the head "Fiend!"

Tai groaned, rubbing the back of the head "I earned that one..." he mumbled as Blake huffed

"Fiendish..Fiend" she frowned "I will not become obsessed with bands or my hair...as for the other things...Fiend!" she walked off, huffing again and Tai blinked

"What did I just do?" Tai frowned a bit as Ruby giggled, making him turn to see her "What's so funny?"

"Shes just made cause she is becoming like Yang..and being more sociable...and well...she WAS complaining about her bra being to tight" Ruby smiled innocently as Tai buried his head in his arms, blushing.

"Ruby...your a Fiend..." he sighed into her arms as the girl giggled and skipped off, leaving Tai with perverted thoughts of Blake needing a large bra "Curse my teenage boy brain.." he mumbled as he tried to clear his mind...

* * *

**Well there you go everyone XD Training day with the team, and some flirting from Blake, honestly I can see Yang corrupting Blake a bit as they are partners. Anyways, till next time everyone!** **Might be a Mobius/ Roman and Cinder chapter next. Follow and Review please!**


	32. Visiting Royalty and the Bellabooty

**Well Mozilla FireFox is being mean to me and not letting me on here so i have to use google chrome for now...and mine is really glitchy. Anyways..Chapter 32!**

* * *

Tai laid awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Since he was discharged from the medical ward for his burns, he had one idea that kept coming up...he had to talk to the King again. He frowned as the idea surfaced again, knowing Ozpin would never let him don the armor again without reason. Tai began to wonder, did he have to wear the armor to walk to the King? He didn't have to when he was out cold in the medical ward.

After staring at the ceiling for awhile he huffed and got up, pulling the covers away and quickly left the dorm room, heading to the one place he thought best. After wandering through the dimly lit halls, Tai reached the headmasters office and knocked.

"Enter" was the only response.

Tai pushed the door open to find Ozpin working late, probably on paper work. He glaned up and gestured for Tai to sit down. Tai took a seat and wondered how to ask this...so he went for the bluntest approach possible.

"I wish to talk to the Mad King again." Tai was met with silence as the headmaster stopped in his writing and glanced up

"Oh?" was all the headmaster said.

Tai just nods "I dont think I have to wear the armor..just..touch it. If you don't trust me..lock me in a containment cell."

The cells were used to hold students that got out of hands and were nearly indestructible, as they had to hold Aura/Semblance wielding hunters.

OZpin just sighed as he knew Tai well enough that he wouldn't let this go "your not going to back down are you?"

Tai just waited.

"your too much like your parents..." He then stood, leading Tai out.

* * *

Teams RWBY, JNPR and the GSN of TGSN were concerned. Tai had been missing for most of the day, classes were over and none of them had seen him at all, even his own team had no idea where he was, he having left hours before they woke up. The ones that had Free time decided to go look for him, the small group made up of Ruby, Jaune, Blake, Guinevere and Pyrrha. The rest had to go study for various class.

The group asked around, getting no responses from the student body, so they moved on to the teachers, catching Glynda in the hall. The group approached her as she seemed to be in a hurry, before they could ask she looked at them and waved her hand

"Come students.." She hurried off with a confused Ruby and Company behind her. They made their way through hallways and down stairs, soon coming to an area lined with cells, at the end of the hall, Ozpin was standing in front of one. Once they got there Glynda and Ozpin talked before Ruby got tired of waiting, it seemed her and her sister shared something in common.

"Professors?" She waited for the two to look at her "Where is Tai..we are a bit worried...we haven't seen him today."

"He was not In our Dormitory either" Guinevere answered, being the only member of his team there.

"He wasn't in Leadership class" Jaune mumbled.

"Or Combat Class" Pyrrha added

Blake stayed quiet, not wanting to bring up he didn't walk her to class.

Ozpin took a drink of his coffee "Mr. Blackthorne is fine, and this was his ideas" he gestured to the cell they stood infront of.

The well was white walled and brightly lit, what seemed to be dust treated glass stood between the group and Tai. In the cell, Tai was not by himself. Tai stood over a coffin, the armor that he had donned during their battle was laid inside, his hand on the chest plate and his eyes shut, it seemed aura was running between the two.

The group looked on as none of them even knew how till ask till Pyrrha spoke up "Professor...what is going on?"

Ozpin took another drink "It is simple Miss Nikos...he is talking with The Mad King..."

The group watched as Tai talked to the King...

* * *

Tai had been in the black throne room for hours, and had not gotten anywhere with King, after all he hadn't shown up yet, he heard his voice say one moment, now it was hours later. Finally the King materialized on his throne, lounging lazily as always.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to bathe, butter some toast, get dressed, polish my crown, read to some orphans and ride my steed." The King grinned as his rusty, cracked crown tilted a bit.

"Oh...what was the story about?" Tai asked, deciding to play along.

"Oh it was a wonderful little tale about a cheese wheel becoming a hero!" The King smiled as he seemed to conjure a golden chalice filled with wine from thin air.

"Your truly are Mad" Tai chuckled a bit.

"That's how I asked to be remembered!" The King grinned madly and cackled a bit, choking on the wine and pounded his chest "Wrong tube" he wheezed.

Tai just rolled his eyes "So..are you going to tell me about your past?"

"Nope" Was all the King said

"Name?"

"King"

"...I hate you" Tai muttered

"Yay! Goal completed, now I need a new one!" The King smiled and seemed to think for a bit "But..you can answer a question for me"

Tai looked at him "I might"

"How has the world changed? All I saw was that arena and that Grimm" The King huffed "are there more castles?"

Tai chuckled "nope...the world has moved on since your time..the Grimm aren't as much of a threat anymore, Cities no long have walls, people are able to live normal lives and such"

The King frowned "sounds...boring..but I would still ike to witness the world some...being in darkness for so long is...boring"

"I will...see what I can do...I just want one thing in Return"

"King"

"..I really hate you, and not that!" Tai sighed "I want to be able to use The Mad King more often, without it going on a mad rampage."

The King seemed to be in thought "Eh...another time!" he smirked and swung the chalice, splashing Tai and knocking him out of the trance...

* * *

In the real world, the group watched the Aura connection snap and Tai stumble back, holding his head before bracing against the other wall. He seemed to take a few breathes and stood up, looking at the worried face's of his friends and then the calculating face of Ozpin.

"Lock it up" Tai walked towards the door "we had a friendly chat..made me wait for a long time to talk over nothing."

"Very well...Glynda..scan him first" Ozpin ordered and Glynda scanned him with a scroll.

"Only Tai's aura"

Ozpin nods and opens the cell "you may got Mr. Blackthorne...catch up on your studies." and with that he waved the students off.

* * *

After navigating their way out of the lower levels of Beacon, try all got to the library, Tai noticing Blake was quiet the entire time. He sighed and pulled her to the side, feeling her tense with surprise as he dragged her to a empty row of book shelves and pulled her in "ok Blake whats up?"

Blake just looked at him for a moment.

"You aren't talking to me or even looking at me..I know something is up" Tai frowned, hearing Blake sigh.

"We were all worried..you just..vanished..you didn't tell anyone where you went, you just up and disappeared." She mumbled and looked at him "then we find out your talking to the King, the one that destroyed a high level Grimm as if it was a insect." She sighed "I was just...I don't know"

Tai looked at her and sighed as well "Sorry Blake..it was more of a spur of the moment thing last night to go and talk to him"

"What did he say?" Blake was a bit curious even if she was worried.

"He wants to see the outside world..I told him..I would look into it" Tai looked at Blake and sighed, stepping forward and hugging Blake, feeling her nuzzle into his chest "sorry for worrying you.." he kissed the top of her head and then heard a familiar whistle and voice.

"Go Tai, get some Bellabooty!" Yang cheered fro the end of the row and ran off.

"Yang..that Fiend..." Blake mumbled into Tai's chest, her face ablaze.

Tai chuckled "Bellabooty?"

"Apparently Yang things i have a nice rear" Blake mumbled.

"Well...She isn't lying...OOF!" he felt Blake smack his chest.

"Fiend..." she mumbled, snuggling back into his embrace as they stood between the bookshelves.

Tai chuckled and enjoyed holding her till he gently picked her up, making Blake tense up as she was now being held bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" she blushed, not expecting this

"Ozpin told me to catch up...and I didn't have the heart to tell you to let go" Tai chuckled and carried her

"Fiend..." he heard her mumble as he sat her down in her usual spot, a secluded corner in the library with a big, soft chair that was in the sun, perfect for a kitty cat like Blake.

"Here you go..now I have to go study" He pecked her lips with a soft kiss and waved as he walked off, leaving a flustered Blake on her chair.

Tai returned to the others, Yang grinning at him "So where is the Bellabooty at?"

"sitting in her chair in the corner, relaxing with a book."

"You didn't want her help?" Ruby frowned, wondering if the two were getting distant

"No no..I would love it...but I can't have her distracting me...both Blake and I know that my grades matter since I'm a team leader...speaking of team..."

"They ran off to Monty knows where" Weiss huffed as she tried to get Ruby to continue studying.

"Sounds like them...I might have to plan a Team outing" Tai chuckled and stretched, getting into his work quickly, getting notes from the others to catch up on what he missed. After he finished, he walked into the back corner, finding Blake in her chair, curled up and reading. Tai chuckled and moved over to her, seeing her scoot over, he sat down with her, surprised when she at in his lap.

"Uh?" He looked up at Blake who was facing him.

"I had an idea...and something i wanted to do in a library" she blinked "that sounded dirty..."

Tai chuckled "a bit...but you can do it if you wa-" he was cut off as Blake kissed him deeply, her lips on his. Tai's eyes widen then he slowly kissed her back, hands resting on her hips but then gripped the 'bellabooty' as yang put it.

"Yes..Tai got some Bellabooty!" Yang cheer, taking a picture.

Blake turned to glare at the blonde that ran off and hissed "yang..you Fiend..." she turned to Tai "Tai...you Fiend..grabbing my.." Tai cut her off with a sweet kiss.

"Your a fiend too..wanting to make out in a school library" He chuckled, feeling her invent the term 'Facechest' as she flopped face first on to his chest.

"Fiend...everyone is a fiend" she mumbled, cuddling to him.

"Sure Kitten..." he smiled and relaxed with her, enjoying her company...

* * *

**Sorry guys XD I jumped on the Bellabooty Train. Anyways, next chapter might be another Chapter between Tai and Blake, a chapter for Mobius, Or another Cinder and Roman one. Also, as the series progresses i might add characters from Volume two if i think they will fit. Anyways, till next time everyone, Review and Follow!**


	33. Halloween Part 1

**So...no one really stated which of the choices they would like for this chapter so...I'm gonna do my own thing! Time for Halloween in Vale! Chapter 33 everyone!**

* * *

The students in the dining hall buzzed with excitement about the coming night of ghouls, parties and costumes. Even if most of the student body was over the age of 17 and too old for the tradition of dressing up and asking for candy, they could still enjoy the holiday to the most of it. Beacon had its own traditions, having no classes the day before, on the day of, and the day after was one part of it. The second part was the small festival Beacon put on for its students, various games, food stalls, and even a DJ in the ball room. The reason for this was Ozpin was a firm believer of letting his students have fun with holidays, sure Vale had their own festival, but having options at the school didn't hurt either, after all..Beacon's went all night while Vale ended at midnight.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and TGSN were trying to figure out how to spend it. Nirvana had been picked to DJ for Beacon the day she had been accepted so she was out of any plans, Svetlana was out since she had her own plans (Becoming a vigilante and taking candy from bullies and giving it back to the kids) And Guinevere found the holiday confusing. After being explained the holiday by Guinevere she blinked "Why would thou dress in such ways?" she frowned.

"Its Fun?" Tai answered, not really having another reason.

"Tis fun? It does not sound like my cup of tea...I will see if I can help with the festival then" She stood, probably going to find a teacher to speak with about it.

Tai just laid his head on the table and groaned, he really needed to hang out with his own team more...Halloween wasn't such a day.

The rest discussed costumes they were going to get or already had. Tai sat back up and grumbled, his own costume still needed to be picked up, and with a little help from talking to the mad king a few more times..Tai thought he could play the roll of The Mad Hatter well.

Ruby had turned to her sister "Yang..what are you doing this year?"

Yang placed a finger to her lips "oh I don't know..maybe a cheerleader..." Ren looked up from his tea "Or...a casino bunny suit..." Ren grew a bit red "...or a stripper..." Ren hot really red "Or...a sexy witch girl" Ren nearly blew his top, he was beat red and swaying a bit.

Yang stop breaking Ren please..." Pyrrha asked politely as Yang looked at her boyfriend across the table.

"Hmmm...witch it is!" the giggled as Ren tried to gain his composure.

They soon began to discuss it. Pyrrha was going as a werewolf and Jaune was being secretive. Ren was going as something he saw from a movie, being secretive as well. Nora was of course...going as a sloth.

Ruby decided to go as Red Riding Hood and Weiss was going as a Vampire, stating they were the classiest of the ghouls. Blake had been talked into matching up with Yang, being a neko witch instead.

When Tai was asked, he was secretive too. The girls were getting annoyed at the guys but let it slide...not know the guys plans for this.

* * *

After eating, the guys stated they were heading to Vale to get their costumes, having them placed on hold till the day of Halloween, which was going on tonight. The had seen the stall being finished as they left Beacon and the ones in Vale had been set up for the last few days. The three guys looked at each other and smirked a bit, they were planning at getting back at their girlfriends for all the teasing they did.

The guys picked up their costumes that they ordered, except Jaune...how hadn't ordered one.

"Guys..what would Pyrrha drool over?" He seemed a bit nervous, not wanting to ruin the plan.

Tai and Ren looked at each other then Jaune, nodding "Gladiator" they said together and pushed a costume into his hands before they left, waiting for Jaune to pay for his. Outside the two boys wondered what to do with their girlfriend after they got over the shock of seeing them. it seemed like taking the entire group to Vale for a few hours made more sense then going back to Beacon to do more couple related things when it became late. The two agreed on this plan, but were open to changes in it, after all Halloween was suppose to be spent with friend, not just their girlfriends.

After Jaune walked out the three decided to get something to eat at a local place and began to talk about things..the first was something everyone wanted to know.

"So Ren...how does a calm guy like you deal with a girlfriend like Yang?" Tai asked as he drank a soda he ordered.

"I...was wondering that too" Jaune looked at his friend and teammate.

Ren paused for a moment "Well..growing up around Nora helped...but really all you have to do is stay calm, sure she is a spaz sometimes..but she has her calm moments."

Tai and Ren look at him like her grew a second head "Yang..Calm? shes the school's flirt and gossip queen...well until.." Ren looked at them "well she still gossips"

Ren chuckled "nothing wrong with that...she is well informed...good for a huntress in training"

Jaune and Tai sigh as this was the best answer they would.

"What about you and Blake?" Ren asked Tai with a a calculating look in his eyes.

"She is pretty easy to be around..but I swear Yang is corrupting her some how" Tai chuckled and looked at him "she likes to nuzzle though...must be with her being a Faunas" Tai shrugged "What about Pyrrha, Jaune?"

Ren and Tai looked to see Jaune making a face of puppy dog love

"Well that answers that" Ren smirked.

* * *

The three guys soon returned to Beacon, the festival wouldn't start for another few hours, Tai decided to go visit Nirvana, wondering how the Music themed girl worked. It didn't take long for him to find her, all he had to do was follow the large amount of technical equipment and speakers being moved to the ball room. He saw Nirvana on stage, directing equipment to different spots as if she owned the place..which for today she did. Tai chuckled and walked up to her.

The DJ girl spun around on her heels and waved at him as he approached, pulling her space and time defying white board out and wrote down something.

'Did you get the costumes?'

Tai chuckled and nods as he did "yeah"

'I'm sure the girls will love them' she earsed and rewrote 'It's not my style but I'll play some slow songs for the couples'

Tai chuckled and rolled his eyes "alright alright."

'I heard Guinevere is baking cookies and such for the sweet's stall'

Tai blinked "she bakes?"

'Apparently...They cooks wanted Ren for it but..I guess Guinevere is just as good with themed and artistic cooking'

Tai then thought "This form of communication isn't weird at all is it?"

'Not at all :) ' she wrote and tossed the white board away and gave him a list of things she needed him to get to Ozpin and shoved him off the stage.

* * *

Tai sighed as he walked around, unable to find Ozpin. When Tai looked at the note he groaned. 'Needed you gone to finish stuff, you get in the way Tai :p' was what was on the note.

"Damn Nirvana..you could of just asked...no your couldn't he sighed and walked off, finding Ozpin around the next corner, talking to Glynda. The female teacher was dressed as...a witch...really? He just shook his head and looked at Opzin. Ozpin must of been having some sort of power trip because he was dressed as a king. His head adorned by a crown, his body covered in elegant robes and such. But since it was Halloween..he was the skeleton king, his face and hands painted black and white to make him too the part, Tai guessing he really did like Halloween.

* * *

Soon enough the group gather, the girls changing in the RWBY dorm while the guys stood outside. When the girls came out, the three girlfriend tried to get a reaction out of their boyfriend. Yang walked up to Ren and pushed out her already corset enhanced rack "you like Renny?" She pouts and winks "we could make potions together..." she poked his nose and watched him blush, giggling and leaving.

Blake was dressed in the same way, except her hat let her ears poke out. She walked up to Tai and simply nuzzled him "Nya?" She purred and Tai froze. The girl smirked and walked off, high fiving Yang.

Jaune's jaw dropped when he saw Pyrrha. He outfit looked like fur strips were just wrapped around her body, hugging it sensually. On her head was a pair of fake wolf ears and a fake wolf tail on her rear. Ren slapped Jaune on the back of his head to snap him out of it.

The girls then frowned that they weren't ready.

"Go get dressed!" Yang whined, pushing Ren into JNPR's dorm and the other two followed. The guys changed inside then came back out. The three girls looked and their jaws dropped.

Yang was the first to talk "Damn..."

* * *

**And cliff hanger XD sorry but had to happen, this one will be a two (or more) parts. Anyways...till next time everyone!**


	34. Halloween Part 2

**Sorry for the wait guys, my muses haven't been talking to me lately, or I have been ignoring them . anyways, here is the second part to the Halloween chapter.**

* * *

"Damn..." Yang gawked as the other girls turned and looked at the boys as they left the dorm room, the gawking intensified.

Ren was the first to come out of the dorm. The usually quiet guy was playing on his demeanor a bit, going with a secret agent look. He was wearing black pants, a black trench coat, a black pair of boots and a black set of shades. The only thing missing was his shirt, which Yang didn't seem to mind at all.

"I hope you don't mind..the shirt was too tight" Ren smirked at Yang who simply squealed and hugged him tightly

"Oh I don't mind at all" she purred, the two blushing as they remembered they were alone.

Ren then turned his head "Jaune come on out"

"I don't wanna...I feel exposed" Jaune whined.

"That's the point...now go get some Nikos!" Tai smirked and kicked Jaune out of the room. The blonde haired body stumbled out and rights himself, getting some gasps from the group. Jaune was clad in a pair of armored pants, his chest bare to the world, one arm was armored while the other just had a pouldron. He looked up ant rubbed the back oh his head.

"Heh...hey guys" he looked to see Pyrrha was stunned, as were a few of the others.

"The hell do they feed you?" Ruby blinked

"Is this what Pyrrha's training does?" Weiss looked between the spartan and her gladiator.

"WOOO LADY KILLER!" Yang cheered

Jaune just blushed, which grew darker as Pyrrha latched onto him "My Champion" she cooed as everyone chuckled.

Everyone turned back to the door, Blake had been silent as she didn't want miss her own boyfriend.

"I only have one question...who would like some tea?" Tai chuckled and everyone looked confused as Tai walked out, making Blake's eyes widen.

Tai had picked a character from a classic story..and well...made it into Eye Candy. He was dressed it what could of been formal attire at one point, having the jacket, pants, shoes and a top hat, even a cane. He was shirtless and had changed his bandages so they were thinner, showing off the etched abs and muscles of his torso.

"Well look at that...Blake's boyfriend can make even the a weird book character like the Mad Hatter sexy." Yang smiled, blinking as everyone turned to her with shocked looks "What..I read too you know!"

Blake gawked and walked up to him, running her fingers over the material of the jacket "how did you..."

"Asked..."

"Yang?"

"actually Weiss...I thought she would know what you were reading more then Yang would" Tai chuckled and took her head "the question is...ready to go down the rabbit hole?" He winked at Blake, making her blush as the group headed out to Vale.

* * *

The only problem the group had was, well Ren might of picked out two good of a costume. Yang had already had to scare off a group of girls staring. After scaring off another few girls Yang blinked "guys...I just realized...where is Nora?"

Ren looked at Jaune and Pyrrha who all answered at the same time "Anti-Candy Containment Unit"

"Wha?" Ruby blinked

"Tied up and locked in the closet" Pyrrha clarified for the crimson reaper.

Team RWBY just looked very confused but stayed silent after they all seemed to get the same mental image of Nora on a sugar high. After the scary image of destruction left their minds, they walked off around Vale in a group, not wanting to get lost in the large crowd of people of various ages and costumes. Tai kept a close hold on Blake as they walked, already saving her from one rear end groper.

They finally got a break in the huge crowd and they made sure everyone was ok.

"I got groped..." The group turned to see Jaune rubbing his rear, causing Ren and Tai to share a look before chuckling

"Guess Pyrrha's training did go fine if someone wanted to grope Jaune" Tai chuckled

"That actualy might of been me..." Pyrrha said meekly, causing the two boys to break out into fits of chuckling.

After Yang and Blake recovered their boyfriends and found that the lines for everything was to long, the group headed back to Beacon, the trip wasted because of the lines.

* * *

The group walked back onto the beacon groups and saw the lights and heard the heavy bass from the ballroom, the grounds a buzzz of activity as the academy's private festival was in full swing. The group decided to get Halloween food, a certain heiress complaining there was no healthy good till her partner shoved a caramel apple into the heiress's mouth, shutting her up with caramel bliss. They soon got to the booth Guinevere was working and the group giggled at the silly display.

Guinevere was waiting on more treats to finish baking, and surprisingly the girl had dressed up...In her armor...with an apron over it. Tai recovered long enough to make a joke.

"Well..how is it going Sir Bakesalot?" Tai smiled as his partner turned and clubbed him on the head with a wooden mixing spoon.

"Silence or Thou won't receive baked treats" The knight scolded as she picked up a basket of pumpkin, ghost and skull shaped cookies to Ruby "For the Crimson Maiden"

Ruby squealed in delight and took one, biting into it and let out a pleasurable sound as she hugged the basket.

"Great...Ruby is going to be in a cookie coma..." Weiss sighed as she was handed a carefully crafted cake.

"For thy Princess..." Guinevere joked, apparently having made treats for everyone.

Each person took a bite of theirs and blinked, even Ren knew he was outdone when it came to Halloween treats.

"How did learn to bake so well?" Blake asked, munching on a witch hat cookie.

"I may be a knight..but I am also a lady...so instead of sewing I learned to bake..now run along..Tis more to do" She shooed them off towards the school.

* * *

The group decided to drop off their treats in their dorms so they could go see what Nirvana had set up for the students. They could feel the bass in the air as they walked towards the doors and Tai pushed open the door, the music rushing over them as the speaker pumped out loud club music.

"WOOOO!" Yang cheered and ran in, dragging a near deaf Ren behind her.

"Well...Yang had the right idea" Tai chuckled and lead the rest of the group in.

Inside the ballroom, it didn't even looked like the same room they stayed in their first night. There was a sea of writing bodies taking up most of it, with a raised stage on the far end, Nirvana working her magic as she alternated the music, clearly making this beat onstage as she went. The group also noticed...holograms? Nirvana had somehow gotten a hold of hologram protectors that made ghosts, witches and jack o laterns fly overhead.

It wasn't hard for the group to be sucked into the sea of dancing students and soon enough, the small group was part off it, trying to stay near each other. After awhile of fast beats and quick flashing lights, it began to slow to a gentle rhythm and the lights dimmed and slowly changed colors, clearly a slow dance. Many students moved away from the floor, not many having coupled up in the few months they were here.

Tai could easily see Yang and Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha...was that Ozpin and Glynda? Tai chuckled and just moved into the small group of dancers with Blake, holding her close as they danced.

"Happy Halloween Blake" Tai chuckled and looked down at her.

"It was pretty good for my first..." Blake blushed a bit and answered before Tai could ask "My...past never really let me.."

"I get it...that means we need to break out the candy and get you on a sugar high" Tai chuckled

"But I..."

"No buts-" He wasn't able to say anymore.

"Only the Bellabooty!" Yang chuckled, swinging by them.

"Damn it...Yang..." Tai sighed, simply dancing with Blake, keeping her close. Tai chuckled, feeling her purr as they danced, knowing his girlfriend was content with the closeness.

After awhile the song went back to club music and Tai gather the group "guys...collect as much soda, candy and sweet treats you can..Blake is experiencing Halloween the best way we know how...gather in RWBY's dorm in an hour."

Tai got various salutes, nods, groans and squeals as the others went off.

* * *

Once the hour was up, the group met back in RWBY's dorm and set out waht they had. Tai blinked as he looked it over. 12 two liters of soda, 30 pounds of candy, four dozen cookies with more on the way, 2 dozen caramel apples and many other treats tai couldn't make out. they began to set into the snackage, not even thinking about the regrets that would come the next morning...

* * *

**There you have it guys XD Part three will be the after math the next day! Anyways...I have been wondering..should I go M rated with this story or not? its up to you guys for the most part. Anywyas, Follow and Review, Favorite too!**


	35. Halloween Part 3 (Aftermath)

**Chapter 35...that is all.**

* * *

SO here they were...Team Rwby's dorm filled with teenagers, enough junk food to give half of remnant cavities, and enough soda to convert their blood to sugar...thank Monty Nora was locked in the closet across the hall. The group began to settle in, what Tai thought was part of the wall flickered to life, actually being a large, very flat tv.

"How do you have..." His eyes then fell on the heiress that held the remote "Right...rich teammate..."

The heiress huffed "It was a gift for the entire team...plus..."

"The princess complains non HD tv hurts her eyes" Yang mumbled around some snack she was eating

"I have heard people's eyes hurting from HD...not the other way around.."Ren stated as he snatched the unhealthy food from Yang, only to have the blonde brawler tackle him to reclaim the food.

"Well...looks like we have enough sugar to make us hate ourselves in the morning...what else do we have?" Tai looked around

"Oh..board games, movies, we can get the game system from Jaunes..." Ruby stated, seeing Yang pop up and go through the closet, forgetting about Ren and her snack. When she pulled herself out of the closet, she held up a large bottle and grinned wildly. "Yang..you didn't..." Ruby looked horrified.

"Witch's Brew!" Yang squealed as she placed the bottle down and a few of the group groaned, while others looked confused.

"What is that?" Of course Weiss would ask.

"the best thing for Halloween parties!" Yang smiled, pouring some into a cup and mixed it with soda.

"Its a mixer for drinks..." Tai stated, seeing the befuddled Weiss even more "Its booze.." Tai sighed.

"What?!" Weiss screeched out as she swung her head to look at the blonde brute who drank down her mix.

"Calm down Weissy" Yang smirked "its not like we are drinking it straight!" Yang smiled.

"But its..." Weiss continued before Blake but in

"Since its mixed like that..its legal for us" the cat girl stated "the alcohol level is low..you would need to drink a lot of it to get drunk. Plus we aren't requiring you to drink it, but it does seem to spice it up."

Tai blinked at his girlfriend "Oh Monty...Yang has corrupted my girlfriend..." He watched as Blake knocked back the same concoction as Yang and they high fived.

"Woo Kitty is on my team!" Yang fist pumped.

The rest began to get their drinks and snacks, and something interesting happened later on in the night. While the group was half watching a movie, half chatting, They noticed Blake had been...twitchy, as if trying to maintain self control. Living with Ruby, who was a cookie and sugar addict, Yang knew what was happening, the usually calm and collected Blake was about to have the one thing no one expected...a sugar rush.

"Having fun kitty?" Yang grinned, waiting for the walls to fall.

"mmmrrrrrr..." was all Blake said as she gripped the bed tightly, trying to keep from bouncing from her rush.

"Heh.." Yang then pulled out the one tool that would help her. Yang pulled out a silver, pen looking device and pointed it at the wall. She clicked the button and a red dot appeared on the wall.

The rest didn't know what was going on until they heard a crash and turned, seeing Blake chasing around a red dot, trying to cover it with her hands. The group chuckled at the very cat like antic's till the red dot appeared on Tai and he was soon steam rolled by his own girlfriend.

"Oof...ow" he groaned as Yang dropped the laser pointed and laughed, Blake seat on Tai's chest, luckily he was healed enough so the she wouldn't injure him.

"Kitten has a sugar high guys" yang giggled as Blake's ears twitched wildly and she looked around, seeming to ignore the protecting boy under her.

"heh..." Blake smiled as she felt amazing, so full of energy, she felt like moving around a lot...she even felt good enough to... "Yang fight me!" the cat girl sprang off Tai, who groaned hard in protest, and tackled the Blonde brawler to the floor. The two tangled together and laughed as they tried to wrestle each other, but became a bundle of flailing limbs.

The rest of the night went pretty well, eating candy and snacks, Drink pop and Witch's Brew, it was great...till the next morning...

* * *

The next morning, Tai woke with a major headache and a acidy taste from to much soda and sugar, the headache most likely from the amount of soda and witch's brew he had. sitting up was a horrible idea, his stomach twisted and did flips, he had to fight the feeling of throwing up...which he failed as he ran to the bathroom. After clearing his stomach he noticed...was Weiss passed out in the tub? He looked over to the heiress, who was out cold, cuddling the empty bottle of brew.

"...Weird..." Tai groaned and walked out, leaning on the doorway as he looked at the aftermath of their party. it seemed Ren was the only one sleeping normaly. Jaune and Pyrrha were cuddled in a corner with a blanket around them. Ruby was passed out, face down in a plate of cookies, Blake and Yang seemed to duke it out all night...laying sandwiched between what use to be their bunk beds, now seeming to be rubble.

"If this was with us...what would Nora..." He didn't even want to think anymore on that one.

Sadly, Tai's day got even worse. As the girls began to wake..be became 'honorary hair holder' for anyone that needed to vomit the sugar out of their system...which was everyone..even Ruby.

Yang was the most interesting of the ones by far.

"Eck...hey I have so much sugar Im.." she was interrupted by another round of vomiting "Blah...vomiting rainbows..." she held the toilet.

"Well..at least your optimistic." Tai chuckled, having been given permission to hold Yang's hair by the girl herself, seeing as vomit in her hair would of been really, really bad.

After everyone woke, got some ginger ale for their aching stomachs, and some pain killers for headaches. they all laid around lazily, waiting for their bodies to recover.

"Worst...After Math ever.." Ruby groaned as she laid in her bed "Anyone regret it?"

She was answered by a bunch of no's and nah's "Yeah it was pretty fun..." Ruby giggled, the rest laughing untill they heard what sounded like a dying animal in the bathroom.

"Oh My Monty why-" They heard the sounds of violet vomits "Oh Monty its everywhere...Why did I drink so much of it?!" Weiss cried from the bathroom, just to be interupted by more vomiting "I regret everything!" Weiss screeched.

The others looked at each other and began to laugh, noting next time to keep the alcohol away from Weiss next time...

* * *

**Not my best work, but pretty good, next chapter will introduce two new OC's I made. Till then, review and follow!**


	36. White and Crimson

**Hey everyone, sorry for the slowness of my chapter posting, lately I just haven't been it the best of moods and such...but I think you all deserve a new chapter and I wish for you guys to meet two new characters. Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

Lightning clashed outside the window of Mobius's office as he looked at the screen floating above his desk, his face once again hidden behind his mask. The headmaster of Stonewall was looking through student data, after all, tournaments between academies would happen sooner or later and he had to show the might of Stonewall. Since Stonewall didn't use teams very much, his students would be in single combat fights more then likely.

The Masked Headmaster smirked as he found two names that he liked to see on his list

_Rever Blanc_

_Tinto Sangue_

He had been watching their progress over the last year or two and thought they were splendid choices. He thought for a moment and smirked, having a delightful plan for one of these students. Pressing a button on his desk he cleared his throat.

"Please send for Mr. Blanc." The Headmaster said, while it did sound like a request to most, it was a demand.

"Yes sir" a female answered back, The headmaster relaxed back in his seat and waited for the boy to show up.

After a few moments, he heard a knock and he smirked under his mask "Enter"

The door slowly moved open and a figure slipped in, walking into the light of the room so Mobius could see him.

Rever lived up to his last name well, his entire being seemed to be white. His long hair was stark white, as was his skin. His eyes were strange in color, the iris being white, a black ring separated his iris from the whites of his eyes. He was dressed in all white clothing, with black trim to accent the color. His attire was made up dress pants, dress shoes, a long white dress coat, all of which seemed to be finely tailored.

Rever stood with his hands behind his back, waiting to be addressed, his eyes holding a stoic gaze. Mobius gave no motion to begin talking, letting the silence draw out to test the boy, who to no surprise did not falter.

"Silent as always Mr. Blanc...unlike your friend Mr. Sangue, you may speak freely." Mobius stood and walked to the window.

Rever only relaxed a bit and kept his eyes forward, not following the headmaster's movements. "Thank you Sire" Rever stated, a slight accent from a different kingdom edged on his voice, which was carried and air of sophisticated yet monotone in quality.

"Oh no need to thank me" Mobius smirked and flicked his hand in Revers direction. If Rever was surprised he didn't show it as a screen popped up in front of him. The screen was a application for the tournament between academies and it was all filled out for him. "I want you to fight in this...and I want you to fight a certain...individual..."

Rever seemed to agree to the application and sent it without even knowing who he was to fight. "And who would that be Sire?" Rever waited and another window popped, the header saying a single name.

_Tai Blackthorne_

Rever seemed to glance over the top of the window in front of him at the headmaster "Sire?"

"I just wish to test you against him, He took out a Major Dragoon Alpha by himself..." Mobius smirked.

Normally any other person would of been shocked at this, for a first year, even from Beacon, this was a feat of power. But Rever was not most people only answer with a "Interesting..."

"All info on him will be sent to your Scroll...after all, Can't let you go in blind with your semblance and all" Mobius pointed out as he tapped the window a few times. Rever simply nods, but soon after that, Mobius turned to the sounds coming from outside the door, while Rever internally sighed.

"Sir you can't go in there" The female voice said and there was some crashing

"Just let me see the Old Man!" A muffled voice said as there was more crashing, the door buckling a bit as something hard hit it.

"Sir!" The female voice shrieked as the problems outside "Please...put that down!"

The door bucked a bit more as something else hit it.

"He...knows the door is Unlocked..right?" Mobius questioned aloud as Rever gave a faint shrug, moving a bit to the side.

"Sir, Put the filing cabinet down!"

"Viva La...SMASH!"

The door slammed open as the filing cabinet sailed into the room, hitting the place Rever had been standing and skidding loudly till it hit the desk, atop the cabinet was a tall, red headed young male, who had somehow thrown the cabinet and rode it through the door into the room.

"Hey Old man" The boy waved.

"Mr. Sangue..." Mobius sighed.

"Tinto..." Rever simply answered.

Tinto Sangue got off his dented form of room entry and looked around. The boy had red hair and red eyes, pale skin as well. He was casually dressed, being in only a zip up hoodie and baggy black jeans, his hoodie open and showed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You couldn't dress properly to meet the Headmaster..." Rever frowned a bit as the Crimson boy.

"Hey, shut it fancy pants, I was in the shower when I found out the Headmaster summoned you!" Tinto pointed an accusing finger at Rever.

"ahem..." The headmaster waited as Rever stood at attention, and Tinto simply turned around lazily. "Care to explain why you are here Mr. Sangue?"

"I want to be in the tournament" Was all he said, his hands behind his head "I want to fight other people then the ones here"

"Mr. Sangue...there are many students going, and many different types of fights going on, from one on one, to teams, to student fighting a grimm...if you want to go..which one would you like to join?"

Tinto, without missing a beat, answered like it was obvious "well..all of them"

Mobius paused "you have a team?"

"Team of Me" He pointed to himself.

"Teams are made of more then one person..." Rever deadpanned.

"Shut it Blanc! Or I'll throw something red into your wash!" Tinto barked back.

Rever simply rolled his eyes and waited.

"Very well Mr. Sangue...just don't kill your opponents..."

"aw..."

"Or Maim them"

"awww."

"Or cause any injuries that will cause long lasting damage"

"AWWWWW!" Tinto whined "your taking all the fun out of it.

"But you can slaughter all the Grimm you want"

"Yay!" Tinto threw his arms up into the air and dashed out.

"Wait...you need to.." Mobius sighed and just filled out the form himself "That boy...Mr. Blanc you may go..and keep an Eye on him when you two leave."

Rever simply nods and leave, leaving the Headmaster alone.

"Now...who is going to take care of his cabinet..." The headmaster sighed as he looked down at the dented metal smashed into his desk...

* * *

**Well there you go XD Rever Blanc and Tinto Sangue, if you know what their names mean I will be so happy XD anyways, till next time, hopefully my mood brightens a bit, being moody sucks**


	37. Interrogation and Kindness

**So I decided to write a chapter on a certain subject that I found interesting in a RWBY episode, it having to do with Huntsmen not only hunting Grimm but being protectors all around. This made me think about a few things and I even got a better idea after watching a certain anime scene..so here we go :3**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Halloween night, nothing spectacular happening except classes, training and studying on the students part. Tai was still trying to find time to hang out with his own team, but other then sharing a dorm and meals, they didn't have time to interact.

Tai entered his leadership class to see Ruby and Jaune talking to each other and glancing at the board, they looked a little...worried.

"Guys...whats up?" Tai looked at them as he set down his books from his other classes, looking up at the board he quirked a brow "Interrogation?"

Jaune blinked "They are going to Interrogate us?" Tai could sense the worry in his voice, the fact Jaune was here under fake transcripts was still secret.

"Wouldn't that be bad to do?" Ruby frowned a bit

Before they could talk further the teacher stood up and asked the class to quiet down and take their seats.

"Alright class, after watching you all for a bit...I noticed the word on the board bothered a few of you." The teacher looked around and then continued "none of you will be Interrogated, but you will be the ones preforming it."

"Professor?" A student asked "Why would we need to know this?"

"Good question. As Huntsmen, we do not just fight Grimm all the time. We are Protectors, while Grimm usually are the biggest threat, we also deal with others. Dangerous Criminals, Rogue Huntsmen, and Organizations that threaten the safety of others to name a few." The Teacher let this soak in a bit. "Because these group are usually comprised of people, and people have vital information." The teacher, who had been pacing stopped and looked at the class as a whole "It is your duty to acquire this information as it could save a life, or even many."

"So...We are torturing people?" A certain bully leader of team CRDL said with a wave of his hand.

The Teacher sighed "Not all Interrogation involves torturing, but in extreme cases it might be needed, as I said this information is vital, it is the Huntsman's call to do what is needed. But remember this, You need the information, but you are not a murderer" The Teacher seemed to give a glare to the entire class "Today, we will be teacher this, each of you will be given a type to do, either verbal or physical. I have a bag with strips of paper, they will dictate your choice. Verbal's will work with a human being, while physicals will work with high tech combat dummies. Now, get to it."

The class began to go up and grab pieces of paper and return to their seats. Ruby and Jaune closed their eyes and then opened the paper and looked, sighing as they both got verbal, seeming to not want to get physical, they were to kind to do that stuff.

"Tai what did you get?" Ruby asked, a bit cheerful

"I was wondering the same" Jaune stated

Tai showed them the piece of paper and their cheerful looks dropped a bit

_Physical_

"Guy's don't worry...its not a real person" Tai tried to get them to cheer up "Besides...its not like we will need to use this type of thing for awhile, or ever really use it...right?"

Jaune and Ruby just shared a look as the class began to take turns. The verbal ones went pretty smoothly, Ruby having the fastest time since she just flashed her puppy dog eyes and the person crumbled under them, giving her all the info she wanted. Jaune had a bit harder time with it. Cardin had somehow gotten Physical, and was now being scolded by the teacher. For physical interrogations, the students were allowed to use anything they saw fit. Cardin saw fit to bring in a set of bunny ears and some scissors. During Cardin's display, Tai was unable to watch and he swore he could sense a Aura of pure murder coming off another student...Wasn't her name Coco?

After Cardin was scolded for his Faunas targeted display, Tai was up. Looking over the dummy he thought for a moment "May I request a certain set up?"

"If you wish..what would you like?" The teacher asked

"Kneeling..arms locked behind back and two a pole" Tai answered as he left to get the last of his things.

* * *

After a few minutes Tai returned, the dummy was activated and was acting like a person, looking around and looking up at Tai as he walked closer. Tai had only added one thing to his attire, he was wearing a pair of metal shin guards over his pants, which confused a few people in the class, Including Jaune and Ruby. A screen at the front of the class displayed vitals on the training dummy.

"Mr. Blackthorne...you may begin, your target is a member of the Old Humanist group..."

Both Ruby and Jaune cringed in their seats, knowing Tai's past with the group.

Tai on the other hand simply nodded and began to paced around the droid, its blank, featureless face following him as he walked. Tai didn't ask a single question as he stopped, turned quickly and his leg snapped out, his shin catching the droid across the chest. The screen at the front lite up, a red line appearing across a model of a torso, stating 20 pounds of force was applied all the way across.

The droid hissed in programmed pain, a few students were concerned why Tai hadn't asked a single question yet. On screen the red line began to fade, showing the pain was dying down, but before it could completely fade, Tai kicked again, another 20 pounds of force across the chest.

The Droid hissed again, its voice now heard from its programming "No Questions...HA! you won't get anything from me you Faunas loving Tra- GAH!" The droid was cut off as it received a knee to the face, knocking its head back against the bar.

"You want me to question you hmm?" Tai stated as he began to pace around the droid "You do things like thing so the Faunas, but you don't question them..so why should I you hmm?" He kicked the back of the pole causing the droid to pull forward out of reflex.

"Heh, you are a Animal lover" The Droid cackled, which was cut off as Tai kneed it again, the screen flashing, stating a few teeth were knocked out.

"Gah!" the droid slumped forward.

"Fine I'll ask...where are they?"

"Who?" The droid was slurring a bit now, replicating the loss of teeth.

"The Faunas you took...where are they?"

The class was silent, mostly out of shock about what was going on.

"The beasts?" The droid chuckled, then grunts as Tai puts his foot on the back of its head and slammed it into the floor, grinding his foot into it.

"No! The Women, the Children, The Elderly you people stole from their homes" He stomped on the droid a bit and growled

"Don't talk like they are hum-AH!" The Droid screamed as Tai stomped on its shoulder, dislocating it by what the screen said.

"They are more human then you! Now Talk" he ground his heel hard into the droid

"I won't!" The droid slurred as Tai was actually growing angry at the droid, and apparently..the droid was programmed with a little of Tai's history "Maybe we should humanize your mother" the droid slurred. This was a mistake on the programs end.

Tai stopped and looked at the droid, letting it sit up "That did it strike a nerv-" the droid was cut off from a hard strike to the stomack, the a knee to the jaw. Tai let loose into the droid, forgetting it was simulated only, but what it said got to him. He knew the pain, and now he was returning it.

The screen above flashed, showing broken bones, bruised skin, injuries organs, a concussion. Tai let his foot keep the droid propped up as he growled "Where!"

The droid coughed, if it was human, it would of most likely coughed up blood"Docls...warehouse 4.." The droid slumped a bit as Tai grumbled and the screen lit up again.

_Aura detected, Healing Internal Injuries_

Even after the brutal beating Tai gave the droid healing as if it was a real person. Normally the teacher would of turned it off right after getting the info, but let the program keep going.

"Why...are you healing me?" The droid slurred

"Easy...I'm simply more human then you, even if you have no heart..I still do...sorry for everything" and with that Tai walked off, even leaving the class room.

The teacher watched him go, not trying to stop Tai, after all a nerve was hit during that, but surprised the teacher by being kind in the end 'Interesting Student...and a interesting method...a kind torturer...' The teacher thought as the students were released.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby quickly found Tai waiting in the common area and began to pelt him with questions. Tai looked at them, a bit bewildered till they slowed down.

"What was that Tai, you nearly 'killed' it" Ruby said, being a bit worried.

"Yeah...I got mad...it just...struck something in me" Tai was not proud of what he did at all.

"But...why did you heal it?" Jaune added

"Because...you can fight violence with violence, but in the end its ended with kindness...if that was really a member...he might of quit and rethought life out...maybe."

Ruby and Jaune simply looked at each other as Tai stood and sighed "sorry you had to see that though"

Jaune chuckled a bit "Its fine...at least you were kinder the Cardin to your target."

Tai winced "seriously...that guy has problems with Faunas..." Tai rubbed his scars on his head, were his ears use to be "But..honestly...in a interrogation moment...it was a good idea..."

Ruby and Jaune looked at him shocked.

"Interrogation 101...do whatever it takes to get your information" Tai stated and walked off "But in the end, remember to have a heart"

* * *

**Well, there you go! It was a little dark, but it showed that even if Tai is usually a nice guy, there are nerves that can be struck, and also shows something that Huntsmen might have to do to keep people safe. All in all I thought it turned out good, and hopefully the next chapter goes back to happy go lucky since dark chapters aren't really my thing. Also...what Anime do you think I got this scene idea from? :3 till next time.**


	38. Searching for the Flame

**Hey everyone, sorry its been so long since the last update, I just haven't been feeling and real creativity lately but now...We are getting a new chapter :3 Anyways, hope you guys liked that last Roman and Cinder chapter...because here is more!**

* * *

Roman grumbled as he walked along the catwalks high above the warehouse, passing various White Fang members along the way. A few of the younger members cowered away from the Thief, not wanting anything to do with him. Roman ignored this, the only thing on his mind was that blasted woman "Cinder..." he hissed her name. Cinder was again neglecting herself of sleep and balanced meals, usually munching on a energy bar and drinking down a energy drink comprised of liquefied diabetes and heart attacks.

Roman had finally got fed up with this, sure their mission was important, and sure they were good guys playing the roll of bad guys to cover it up, but that didn't mean she had to take all of it. He walked down the stairs, each step clanking under his footsteps, soon enough her was on the ground floor.

"Mercury! Emerald!" he grumbled out, seeing the two look up from...were they playing poker?!

"What do you want?" Emerald frowned, most likely playing with lien she picked up off a person earlier today.

"Hmm?" Was Mercury's response, at least he wasn't snarky like the green haired one.

"Where is Cinder? you kiddos know?" he asked, hoping to Monty they would give a straight answer, heh the king of sarcasm wanting a straight answer for once.

"Nope" they both answer, making Roman smolder like on of his cigars.

Roman then noticed something "Mercury why are you..." He was then stopped.

"Couldn't find my money..." Mercury was currently sitting shirtless, well that explains were Emerald got the money.

"Strip poker? but she is playing with money" Roman scoffed at the idiocy of the male.

"Nope..its full on...he just sucks" Emerald smiled, clearly cheating so Mercury wouldn't get the prize he was seeking.

"Kids" Roman shook his head and walked off from the two, how Cinder ever gained a liking to them was beyond him.

His travels around the warehouse got him run ins with many people, none of which gave him a straight answer, he even asked his new henchman.

"Neo have you seen Cinder?" Roman asked, looking down at the parasol wielding girl.

"..." She looked at him, smiling.

"Well?" Roman frowned

"..."

"I forgot you don't talk..." Roman sighed and left the girl to her task...which seemed to be making homemade ice cream for the White Fang "Such a strange girl.." Roman mumbled.

After what felt like hours of searching the warehouse, Roman plopped down on a crate, scowling at the ceiling. He had gotten an answer a few minutes ago.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Roman frowned as he looked at the masked face of Adam.

"She went out before you left...what else is there to say" Adam's face stayed neutral as he was being clung to by a few faunas children that for some reason, Adam was put in charge of baby sitting.

"She left?" Roman asked again

"Isn't that what I just said? Even these kids know more then you" Adam shook his head, being tackled to the ground and swarmed by kids as Roman stormed off.

* * *

Roman stayed on his crate, feeling like he just wasted a important part of his life looking for a ghost, that was till the door opened and a certain pyromancer stumbled in, swaying a bit as she walked.

"Cinder? the hell?" He asked as he stood up, watching the woman walk towards him clumsily in her heels.

"Roman~" she cooed, flopping onto him ungracefully and snuggled into his coat.

Roman recoiled a bit, not from Cinder, but from the smell, the smell of strong alcohol. Roman then smirked a bit, amused that the powerful Cinder was drunk.

"Care to explain?" Roman chuckled, trying to get her to stand up, but she was a clingy drunk.

"Went to...Junior's to get some info...had a few drinks...then a few more...and a few more...and then a few more to top off..." Cinder counted off on her fingers, she was a little ditsy when drunk

"Cinder..."Roman chuckled as he picked her up, instead of bridal style like any other man would, Roman slung her over his shoulder with little resistance.

"Wha?" she asked, barely able to make words as her perception of the world changed to Romans back.

"We are going to bed...and then you can regret all this in the morning"

He was only met by drunken humming as he paraded the drunk woman through the warehouse as revenge for looking for her before taking her up to their shared room for some much needed sleep...

* * *

**Well there you go guys, a new chapter :3 Also I have some important things to talk about. Recently I have seen a few things going on in the RWBY fandom, mostly bullying over ships and characters and such, and I want to see an end to that. So on Facebook I have created a small group called RT/RWBY Anti Bully Group. Pretty much its a group for RT and RWBY fans to feel safe and secure about their likes and dislikes. It's still pretty new but I would love if my readers got involved. We are also not purely just RT and RWBY, that was just the base I picked, Anime and other things can be talked about there too, so please come and join our little group to make the fandom a better place :3**


	39. Ramen and Sea monkeys

**Guys, good news...NEW CHAPTER! Sorry that it has been so long, but school and laziness has gotten in the way, plus i wanted to get farther into Vol 2 before introducing new character. Also I have been thinking of starting another Fan Fic that was One Shots based off this Fic but some would be Canon and other non canon. If you would like this idea please tell me. Anyways, Time for Chapter!**

* * *

Bored. This was the only word to describe how Tai currently felt as he wandered the streets of Vale. It was the Break between semesters and the last week had been horrible. First of all, His entire team bailed..again, claiming to need some girl time. Second, Blake was apparently..well...unable to be around Tai, which after seeing Yang's grin, he had booked it out of there knowing exactly what would happen. He tried to hang out with JNPR but they had plans. So here he was, wandering the streets of Vale, looking for some form of entertainment that seem to not want Tai to find it.

As he wandered, Tai remembered of a little place he had found awhile back. Walking purely from memory, he soon found what he was looking for. Tai was standing in front of a simple ramen stand owned by a kind old man, a sign simply said "A Simple Wok."

Tai enjoyed the quaint little stand, it was well ran, but sadly under populated for how good the food was, and only for a few lien too. He took his seat and waited as the old man turned around.

"Hey Lad, same as last time?" The old man asked Tai, who was sorta surprised the old man remember him

"Sure Old Timer, but you remember it?" Tai chuckled.

"Not many Customers, so I remember the ones that come by" The old man gave a wheezing chuckle before going to work on Tai's order.

Tai just waited for his order, elbow resting on the counter and his shin in his palm, wondering what to do after eating, little did he know, a certain duo was about to change his boring day. As he waited he tensed and jumped as a hand slapped across his back.

"Well if it isn't Tai!" Tai knew that voice anywhere, but it had been awhile since he last heard it.

"Sun?" he turned to look at the grinning monkey faunas and what seemed to be Sun's Blue haired friend.

"No...I'm the Monkey King...yes its Sun!" He chuckled and sat down next to Tai, yelling out his order, to which the old man nods "Oh and this Dork is Neptune."

"Hey Neptune" Tai smiled

"Sup man" Neptune returned the smiled, Tai swore he saw a tooth glint.

While they waited for their meals, they began to talk. Most of all, about Sun.

"Wait...so your telling me..your a team leader...your Team is called SSSN..and is named after you?" Tai frowned

"Yup" Sun puffed out his chest in pride.

"As if his Ego was not big enough" Neptune deadpanned. This earning a glare and punch from Sun.

"So why are you here?" Tai asked as a bowl of Beef Ramen was placed in front of him.

"Tournament...so we are going to be staying at Beacon...you?" Sun asked through a mouthful of noodles.

"I'm a student at beacon" This caused Sun to spit out his noodles on a pissed looking Neptune.

"Hey Man!" Neptune frowned "Watch it!"

"Your at Beacon?! Do you know a girl named Blake, or a crazy red head with a scythe...or a white haired girl with a icy attitude?!" Sun seemed excited.

"Um..I'm guessing the last two are Ruby and Weiss..and yes I know Blake..shes my girlfriend" Tai said as Sun frowned and threw his hands into the air.

"What?! Monty Damn it." Sun sulked as Neptune held out his hand.

"Told you, pay up" Neptune smirked as Sun paid up.

"Shut it" Sun punched Neptune in the arm again as he sighed "eh oh well, more fish in the Sea."

"Well you sprang back fast" Neptune blinked as he counted his lien.

"yeah, plus how much do you two really have in common?" Tai stated with a chuckle.

"Hey I...good point" Sun frowned and shrugged "eh, shes cool enough to be friends with"

Tai rolled his eyes and yawned "So Neptune whats your story?"

"..."

"Neptune?"

"..."

"um..." Sun and Tai turned to see an empty seat, just to see Neptune a little ways away flirting with a girl.

"Cool guy Ladies Man?" Tai asked as they watched.

"Yup" Sun smirked and yawned "Neptune's a cool dude, you should meet the rest of my team some time, but for now me and Neptune will be the only ones at beacon."

"I see...hmm, Well it will be good to have more guys around, Jaune and Ren are the only other guys in the group of friends i have."

Sun looked at Tai strangely "Why?"

"My entire team is female" Tai yawned as Sun blinked.

"Only you could get so lucky"

"So I have been told...but trust me..not as fun as you think..."

"Why is that?" Sun frowned.

"Hell week...and its true..they do synchronize..."

"Hell week?...oh" Sun blinked.

"Yup and it sucks" Tai was about to continue before they heard a loud smack and Neptune came back, a red hand mark across his face.

"Dude..that's red!" Sun laughed "Huntress?"

"3rd year.." Neptune frowned as he plopped down "She used her Aura..."

Sun and Tai simply laughed at the poor boy and Tai yawned again, just now noticing how tired he actually was.

"Well its good seeing you Sun and meeting you Neptune, but I'm going to head back to Beacon, I'm actually really tired from wandering around."

"Yeah, see you around" Sun waved with his tail.

"see ya man" Neptune waved as Tai left, once he was down the block he heard Sun yell

"That asshole left us with the bill!"

Tai smiled as he walked back to Beacon, happy with his 'welcoming gift' to his old friend, knowing he would pay for it later.

* * *

**Well there you have it guys, sorry if its super short, but I really need to get back into the writing groove, so give me a little time to get back into it, I'll try to update soon, maybe even another chapter later today, who knows! Anyways, till next time!**


	40. Ding Ding Ding Fight!

**Ok Everyone, new chapter time, and also I am thinking of doing the second story of one shots more and more, anyways here you go!**

* * *

It was training day again for the teams, and it was going as well as any. Tai, Blake, Nirvana, Ren, and Ruby were running laps, Svetlana, Nora, and Guinevere were weight lifting, Weiss seemed to of gotten Pyrrha into doing yoga. Tai had just finished laps as he located the last two that were missing, Jaune and Yang seemed to be training together..and he felt so sorry for the blonde knight.

"Hands up Vomit Boy!" He heard the blonde Brawler shout before he heard the sound of a fist connecting with skin.

"Gah! Ow!" Jaune recoiled from the hit and tried to duck under another only to get a knee to the face.

"Come on what did Ren teach you? Block Jauney boy!" She threw a kick that Jaune caught

"He didn't teach me to fight his crazy girlfriend!" Jaune shouted back, trying to tack her next attack.

"Learn from experience it is then!" Yang smirked as he fist hit Jaune square on the head, clacking his teeth together and sent him into the rings mat, an audible groan coming from the knight.

Tai chuckled as he was joined by the other runner that was finishing up "Come on Jaune, just remember the basics" Ren said as he sat down, drinking from a bottle as Tai and him watched Jaune stagger to his feet. The knight was swaying a bit, his lip was bleeding a bit, the poor boy was not use to this style of fighting it seemed, but wouldn't give up to the taunting Yang.

"Come on Ren, give me some credit!" Jaune whined and turned his head to hear Yang yell.

"Break time over!" and with that she socked him hard in the face, causing Ren and Tai to suck in a breath and let out a groan as Jaune staggered back.

"That is going to leave a mark..." Tai blinked, surprised that Jaune was still standing at all, but that soon changed. Tai and Ren grimaced and cringed as Jaune took blow after blow, the poor boy didn't stand a chance as he was forced to block Yang's barrage of blows, the brawler was not even breaking a sweat.

Tai frowned "Maybe it was too soon for Jaune to fight Yang..."

"She said she would go easy on him..." Ren sighed.

Jaune stumbled against the ropes around the ring and looked exhausted and horrified "This is her going easy?!" he shrieked as Yang tugged him back by his foot, dragging him across the ring.

"Poor Jaune.." Tai blinked.

"We..might need a new team leader..." Ren frowned as they watched the massacre.

Soon enough Jaune had given up and was now sitting, looking better then he should since his aura healed his injuries...and it seemed Yang was getting very into the fight.

"Who will appose the mighty Yang! The Dragon of Beacon!" She threw her hands into the air "None of you? You wimps!" Yang whined and let her arms flop down.

By this time everyone was done working out for now and was making sure Jaune was ok, and none of them wanted to fight her at all...well except one.

"Eh, I'll give it a shot." everyone turned to look at Tai. "What..could be fun" Tai said. as he slide a pair of MMA gloves onto his bandaged hands, even after being cleared he still wore the bandages to everyone's confusion.

"YES! a challenger!" Yang sadistically laughed as she cracked her knuckles.

As the two got ready to fight, Jaune leaned over to his quieter team mate.

"So..how do you um...you know..date a girl like that?" Jaune asked.

Ren simply looked at Jaune with a blank stare.

"Nora?" The knight asked

"Nora." the other confirmed.

Everyone turned their attention to the ring. Tai was ready, sweat from the run dripping off him as he looked across the ring at Yang and removed his glasses, tossing them out of the ring to Blake, who caught them deftly, placing them atop her closed book, actualy seeming interested in the fight between her boyfriend and her partner. Yang cracked her neck and grinned, a bit of Jaune's blood stained the knuckles.

"Want to ban anything?" Yang smirked, letting Tai handicap her.

Tai thought for a moment, wanting to make it difficult for both of them "No Semblances, no aura...no blocking" The second one came to a suprise by everyone, but Yang was grinning madly, liking the stakes.

"You on...some one call it" The two fighters squared off as Ruby cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted.

"DING DING DING FIGHT!"

"Ruby you dunce!" a agitated heiress yelled as her ear drum was ruptured, but the focus flew back to the fight. Tai and Yang wasted no time calculating movements or sizing each other up. Instead the dove into it, punches and kits connecting as the two attacked each other as gracefully as a Ursa mauling. Everyone watched as fits struck whatever they could, the two stumbling back as they both connected a face shot on each other.

The two panted as they looked at the other and dove back in, not waiting to back down. the other seemed to cheer on whoever they thought was winning, a few torn between who they should cheer for.

Yang got Tai good in the face, making him stumble against the ropes as she charged, only to get a heel to the face with a spin kick from the recovering gun fighter.

"Kick her ass!" Everyone turned to see Blake cheering loudly for Tai, the cat girl looking at them and lowered her raised fist "What? I can cheer too..." He began to creep back into silence as the fight continued. It kept going on and on, both bloodied and bruised as they stood away from each other, panting.

"I got one hit left in me...you?" Tai panted, blood dripping from his lip and his cheek bruising.

"Same..here...surprisingly" Yang panted as well, her nose bleeding and a black eye was forming.

"Last hit decided it?"

"Seems fair"

The two grinned and dashed at each other and everyone held their breath as the sound of connecting attacks was heard...the outcome was surprising. The two had connected at the same time, throwing a right hook into the other face, sending both of them flat on their backs. Everyone began to get up, worried for the two as they heard giggling from the ring, the loud laughter as the bloodied and bruised fighters laughed off the harsh fight.

"Damn that was good" Yang laughed as she laid on the mat, letting her sore body rest for a bit.

"Yeah it was...maybe next time it won't be a tie" Tai chuckled

"Of course not, I will win"

"yeah right!"

The two began to laugh and bicker about who would win. not noticing Ren and Blake were in the ring, shaking their heads and their respective lover

"What am I going to do with you..." They both said at the same time as the two fighter continued to laugh and trade after fight banter.

* * *

**Well there you go XD I thought yang and Tai fighting would be an interesting experience..and poor Jaune...anyways, you know what to do, just feed my hunger for reviews. Till next time!**


End file.
